Plus Loin Que Dans Mes Rêves
by Ariani Lee
Summary: Roxas de Kisyria et Axel de Raza sont les princes de royaumes voisins. Aussi entêtés l'un que l'autre, ils n'en ont pas moins été promis l'un à l'autre par leurs parents dès leur plus jeune âge, et sont très loin d'en être ravis. Qui aurait cru qu'une petite étincelle de magie bouleverserait leur monde à ce point?
1. Prologue - Une Idée Royale

**Auteur :** Nakano Hana

**Traduction :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Shangreela

**Titre original : **Far Longer Than Forever

**Disclaimer long comme le compte Facebook de Sora : **Alors, les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux studios Square Enix. La fic, ainsi que les personnages d'Ella et Lucas, sont la propriété de l'auteur, Nakano Hana (ou Nakano No Hana sur DeviantART) qui m'a gracieusement autorisée à vous la traduire. L'histoire, elle, est une adaptation fidèle et (très) améliorée du dessin animé « Le Cygne et la Princesse » (et non, ce n'est pas un Disney) qui se trouve être lui-même une adaptation (très) libre du Ballet de Tchaïkovski, le « Lac des Cygnes ». Les extraits que vous retrouverez disséminés ici et là sont des extraits des chansons ou des dialogues du film en Français, que j'aurai un peu bricolés pour qu'ils s'adaptent à l'histoire (et donc, en italique).

**Avant-propos parce que je vois bien que vous allez me lancer des châtaignes :** Alors, comment, vous demandez-vous, comment puis-je _**oser**_ me lancer dans une traduction alors que je publie mes chapitres de « Cœurs Déjà Pris » aussi vite qu'un escargot hémiplégique ? Hé bien c'est très simple. D'abord, le rythme de publication de CDP ne sera pas modifié, il sortira toujours minimum un chapitre par mois, ceci n'aura pas d'impact dessus. Ensuite, parce que cette fanfic est vraiment fabuleuse et que j'ai envie de la partager avec vous. Enfin, parce que traduire me permet de travailler, de produire quelque chose de constructif sans faire travailler ma machine à idées, que je dois ménager à l'approche du NaNoWriMo qui approche (auquel je suis beaucoup mieux préparée que l'année dernière). Traduire me permet de me laver la tête et de me reposer l'esprit, ce qui est, vous le savez, vital. Donc je m'offre une pause sans prendre de hiatus. Voilà ! Alors profitez du spectacle et ne boudez pas, je vous promets un voyage féérique à raison d'un chapitre par semaine si tout se passe bien (mon Anglais s'est plus qu'amélioré depuis SoF/FtLoA)

**Note : **Pour ceux qui me suivent sur tumblr ou qui auraient lu mon profil quand mes projets en cours y étaient encore affichés, ceci n'a aucun rapport avec « Le Prince et l'Oiseau » (que je réserve pour le NaNaWriMo).

**Plus Loin Que Dans Mes Rêves**

_Prologue : Une Idée Royale_

* * *

_Leurs cœurs unis pour la vie_

_Formeront un seul pays_

* * *

Il était une fois, un grand et puissant royaume appelé Kisyria. Il était gouverné par un bon et noble roi nommé Lucas et son épouse, la belle reine Roxanne. De nombreuses années durant, le royaume jouit d'une gloire et d'une splendeur qui n'avaient d'égales que la paix et la prospérité qui y régnaient. Mais même alors, le roi et la reine n'étaient pas heureux…

Depuis très longtemps déjà, le couple royal rêvait d'avoir un enfant pas uniquement parce qu'il fallait un héritier à la couronne, mais aussi simplement pour pouvoir l'aimer, et pour que sa présence adoucisse la solitude de leurs vieux jours. Le temps passait vite, pour eux, et le roi en particulier se décourageait d'année en année un peu plus. Sa femme était délicate et fragile, et plus d'un docteur disait qu'elle était complètement incapable d'avoir des enfants. _Si _elle n'était pas tout simplement stérile, alors elle ne vivrait _certainement_ pas assez longtemps pour voir son enfant. Mais cela n'altéra en rien leurs efforts : ils continuèrent d'espérer contre toute raison que par quelque miracle ou quelque magie, ils puissent encore recevoir la bénédiction de devenir parents…

Finalement, après quelques années supplémentaires, un miracle se produisit. La reine était enfin enceinte. Les monarques vieillissants n'avaient pas eu l'air aussi heureux depuis des années, et le royaume tout entier attendit avec une grande impatience le jour promis.

Mais les docteurs ne s'étaient pas trompés à propos de la santé de la reine, et le soir de la Toussaint, après avoir enduré de longues heures de travail et de souffrance, celle-ci succomba. Le roi porta grand deuil et la pleura énormément, s'enfermant dans ses appartements et refusant de parler à quiconque – même à ses plus fidèles conseillers. Toute sa vie, il avait compté sur le soutien de Roxanne, qui lui avait donné force et conseils, et sa perte lui causait un grand sentiment de solitude.

Mais bien que sa mort fût tragique et qu'on la regrettât profondément, une lueur d'espoir brillait encore sur le royaume.

L'enfant avait survécu.

C'était un garçon, magnifique, dotés d'yeux dont le bleu rivalisait avec celui du ciel le plus pur. Au début, le roi le regardait avec tristesse, tout en lui lui rappelant Roxanne. Lucas abandonna l'enfant aux soins de nourrices, le fardeau de sa douleur était trop lourd à porter. Il se cachait dans son bureau ou tenait sa cour, s'efforçant de repousser les souvenirs de son épouse bien-aimée qui l'assaillaient.

Mais cela ne pouvait durer. Elle était morte, partie, et Lucas en pris lentement conscience. Morte, oui, mais elle lui avait laissé un présent merveilleux, un présent qu'il avait cruellement ignoré des semaines durant. Leur fils était son miracle, et la seule chose qui lui restait de Roxanne. Alors il se força à surmonter son chagrin et se concentrer sur l'éducation de son enfant, le couvrant d'amour et d'attention, ainsi qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Par chance, le roi ne devait pas trouver cette tâche difficile du tout : le bébé fit fondre son cœur et le charma facilement.

Aussi, après une longue période d'isolement, le roi sourit. Il prit le bébé et le présenta à son peuple avec fierté et la foule l'acclama et célébra l'évènement. C'était comme si une immense ombre s'était envolée, libérant le pays, tandis que le roi souriait et saluait et soulevait le petit prince pour que tous puissent le voir. En souvenir aimant à sa reine et au lien si précieux qu'ils avaient partagé, le Roi Lucas donna à son fils le nom de « Roxas ».

(\l/)

- Mon cher Lucas, il est absolument magnifique! C'est vraiment le portait craché de Roxanne !

Le roi était assis dans son fauteuil, à côté de la grande cheminée, sirotant son thé en discutant avec son amie d'enfance. Roxas dormait paisiblement dans son lit, complètement indifférent au bruit qui parvenait de loin en loin jusque là depuis la salle de bal. La nuit avait été longue pour tout le monde, Lucas avait rencontré toute la cour et ses plus proches amis, et reçu mille cadeaux et bénédictions au nom du jeune prince. Il sourit à la reine étrangère en la voyant soupirer doucement et regarder dans le berceau.

- Merci, Ella. Il est tout à fait charmant, n'est-ce pas? Tout à l'heure, quand la Reine de Xiria est venue présenter son cadeau, elle a tendu la main vers lui et il l'a attrapée fermement, avec ses tout petits doigts. Elle a eu l'air si surprise, au début !, mais ensuite, ses yeux se sont illuminés de ravissement.

Il gloussa un peu et s'adossa plus confortablement au dossier de son siège.

- J'ai craint qu'elle l'emporte, sur l'instant.

Son invitée rit doucement.

- Je dois admettre que je suis d'accord sur ce point : j'ai tout vu! Toute la cour semble s'être entichée de lui… Tu ferais mieux d'être prudent, ou quelqu'un pourrait bien te le chiper !

Lucas sourit à nouveau lorsqu'Ella plongea doucement une main dans le berceau pour caresser la joue du petit garçon. Le bébé remua dans son sommeil, se nichant un peu plus dans ses couvertures moelleuses.

- Il est si petit. Mais c'est remarquable : il n'a jamais l'air effrayé, même face à un monde tellement plus grand que lui. A-t-il pleuré beaucoup depuis que sa mère est morte ? (1)

- Assez peu. Je doute qu'il réalise, ou même qu'elle lui manque. Il ne l'a connue qu'un bref instant…

Le roi blond soupira un peu tristement, prenant une autre gorgée de thé avant de poser sa tasse sur le petit guéridon posé à coté de son fauteuil.

- Il me rappelle Roxanne, surtout quand elle était jeune. Ah, ces jours que nous avons passés ensemble…

Le Roi Lucas perdit la fin de sa phrase, se remémorant avec une nostalgie presque plaisante de vieux souvenirs d'enfance, laissant échapper un nouveau soupir, de contentement celui-ci. La reine rousse le regarda un instant en silence, souriant gentiment pendant que le vieil homme regardait en face ce qu'il avait perdu…

- Oh, en parlant d'enfants, dit-il soudain en sortant complètement de sa rêverie, comment se porte ton fils, Ella ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'était pas de tout repos.

La Reine Ella poussa un soupir théâtral et, revenant vers le foyer, prit place à ses côtés.

- Tu n'as pas idée, Lucas. En fait, j'étais un peu inquiète de la laisser à la maison à cause de tous les problèmes qu'il a créés récemment. Vraiment, je m'attendais à devoir faire face à ce genre de comportement chez un adolescent en pleine crise et submergé par les hormones, mais pas chez un enfant de quatre ans ! C'est trop tôt, même pour moi – je ne suis plus toute jeune !

Elle secoua la tête et sa voix s'érailla un peu. Lucas sourit. Enfant, Ella avait également été son amie et celle de Roxanne, et il s'amusait de voir que même maintenant, elle se montrait toujours aussi exaltée et théâtrale. Malgré ses petites tendances dirigistes, c'était une femme intelligente bien connue pour sa capacité à ruser de manière totalement imprévisible et pour ses plans, toujours brillants, parfois au point d'en devenir effrayants. Et de se souvenir du petit diable qu'elle avait été, Lucas espéra sans grande conviction qu'elle n'avait pas transmis cela à son fils…

Doux Seigneur ! Une version mâle d'Ella ? Il frissonna légèrement à cette idée, bien que non sans humour…

Pendant ce temps-là, la reine était toujours engagée dans son monologue :

- Il fait des farces aux serviteurs, fuit ses leçons… Oh, parfois, je ne sais plus comment me faire entendre, avec cet enfant ! Je ne sais même pas d'où lui vient la moitié des idées de combines qu'il monte ! Je me demande si j'ai bien raison de le laisser jouer avec ce petit sot de Demyx ! Il est très gentil, mais je doute qu'il ait une bonne influence sur mon fils !

Lucas rit doucement et récolta un regard noir.

- Si c'est vraiment ton fils, Ella, je dirais que l'influence n'a rien à voir là-dedans…

La reine ignora son commentaire, se contentant de tourner à nouveau son regard vers Roxas, tristement pensive.

- Oh, si seulement mon cher Maxwell était toujours en vie, il aurait une bonne discussion avec lui ! Il serait sage comme une image, tout à fait comme ton doux petit Roxas !

- Laisse-lui le temps, répondit le roi en souriant d'un air contrit.

Auquel des deux fils exactement il faisait allusion, il ne le dit pas. Il y eut une courte pause pendant laquelle les yeux verts de la replète dame s'écarquillèrent de peur.

- Et si Axel refusait de devenir roi ? Cet enfant est si impulsif, c'est à peine s'il écoute un mot de ce que je lui dis !

Le roi Lucas soupira, alla près d'elle et posa une main ferme sur son épaule. Il n'y avait nulle taquinerie dans son geste, cette fois, juste une sincère attention.

- Ce n'est encore qu'un petit garçon, Ella. Je suis sûr que le moment venu, il se lassera de tout cela… Maintenant, calme-toi, tu vas réveiller le bébé.

La reine battit des cils, le regardant, puis ses yeux plongèrent dans le berceau avant de revenir vers le roi. Lucas se saisit légèrement en reconnaissant le sourire familier qui se dessinait sur son visage, et la lumière qui s'alluma dans ses yeux dans la pénombre de la pièce éclairée uniquement par le feu.

- Tu as probablement raison, Lucas. Tu sais toujours quoi faire.

Elle se redressa pour se mettre à la hauteur du vieux roi et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Mais je pense que j'ai une idée merveilleuse, qui pourrait bien résoudre tous nos problèmes.

Ce fut au tour du roi de cligner des yeux, comme s'il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Cette expression sur le visage de son amie ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : elle avait une idée, elle était d'importance… et probablement dangereuse. Néanmoins, ses plans s'étaient presque toujours révélés amusants, et il n'avait plus pris part à l'une de ces entreprises depuis l'enfance. Sans aucun doute, ce qu'elle planifiait là témoignerait de davantage de maturité ?

- Et de quels problèmes s'agirait-il, Ella ?

Le sourire s'élargit encore.

- Hé bien, celui de nos fils se transformant en jeunes fauteurs de troubles… et le fait qu'on pourrait facilement s'emparer de Roxas et l'emmener, bien sûr !

Lucas soupira. Serait-ce grave de céder à son désir, maintenant qu'elle était si excitée et focalisée sur son objectif ?

- A quoi penses-tu exactement ?

Les yeux verts d'Ella jetèrent des éclairs de triomphe.

- Voici ma brillante idée. Et si nous promettions nos enfants l'un à l'autre ? De cette façon, mon Axel finira forcément par se ranger, au moins quand il se mariera, _et _nous pourrons faire savoir à tous que Roxas est promis. Tout espoir de l'utiliser, de se servir de lui sera réduit à néant quand les gens apprendront qu'il est déjà engagé.

La reine souriait rêveusement et avait l'air bien trop excitée. Comme une jeune fille qui se pâmait dans des fantaisies romantiques.

Le vieux roi ne partageait pas tout à fait son enthousiasme. En fait, il avait plutôt l'air alarmé.

- Mais Ella, Roxas et Axel sont des garçons tous les deux. Ne penses-tu pas que cela semblerait un peu étrange ? Et, plus important, qui sommes-nous pour les promettre l'un à l'autre alors même qu'ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés ?

Il était vrai que Lucas lui-même avait été promis très jeune, et même s'il en était venu à aimer sa reine, tant comme une amie précieuse que comme une épouse, il n'était pas spécialement partisan de cette coutume vieillotte.

- Oh, ne sois pas snob ! Répliqua la reine Ella en balayant ses inquiétudes d'un geste désinvolte de la main. Les mariages entre personnes du même sexe sont chose courante de nos jours, et dans bien des royaumes, Lucas. L'amour ne connaît pas de frontières, tu le sais ! Et de plus, si les dirigeants de deux pays donnent un bon exemple de ce qu'un tel mariage peut donner, cela ouvrira la voie de la tolérance et de l'acceptation pour tous les couples ! N'es-tu pas d'accord ?

Lucas frémit, mal à l'aise de la voir concentrer toute son attention sur lui. Le roi réfléchit un moment, hochant lentement la tête tandis qu'elle poursuivait.

- Nous ne les forcerions pas non plus ! Je ne souhaiterais cela à personne ! Non, _ma _proposition, c'est que nous leur fassions passer leurs étés ensemble afin qu'ils puissent faire connaissance et apprendre à s'apprécier…

Elle eut un sourire démoniaque, se délectant de son propre génie.

- Il est certain que de cette façon, ils tomberont amoureux l'un de l'autre, et dans ce cas, nous ne les forcerions en rien !

Le roi Lucas eut un rire nerveux.

- C'est une façon de voir les choses, je suppose…

Mais il resta silencieux une minute, considérant tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Si cela fonctionnait, il s'avérait qu'il y aurait_ de fait _des conséquences positives. Et si cela ne fonctionnait pas, l'engagement pourrait être annulé, tout simplement, et personne n'en souffrirait. Lui et Ella entretenaient un très fort lien d'amitié il n'y aurait aucun impact sur leurs relations si leurs enfants décidaient que cela ne pouvait fonctionner.

- _Et_ si nous devions les marier, nos royaumes n'en formeraient alors plus qu'un, plus puissant.

Lucas l'approuva sur ce point. Raza et Kisyria étaient d'assez grands royaumes. Un lien politique aussi puissant que le mariage les attachant l'un à l'autre, peu oseraient les menacer ou s'opposer à eux. Pour le moins, pas pour des motifs triviaux…

- Cela ne semble pas déraisonnable, finalement. Nous pourrons mettre au point les détails plus tard, mais ceci est définitivement une possibilité à prendre en compte…

Ella s'illumina, surexcitée, et applaudit.

- Voilà, tu comprends !

Tous deux se figèrent soudain, quand un petit gémissement se fit entendre. En quelques secondes, Roxas avait émergé de son sommeil et s'était mis à pleurer bruyamment.

- Oh, mon cœur ! Tout va bien !

La vieille reine se précipita vers le berceau et prit le bébé dans ses bras, roucoulant doucement. Lucas soupira. Il faudrait un miracle pour que son fils se rendorme.

- Fais attention à sa tête, Ella.

- Je suis désolée, bout de chou. Je promets de ne plus faire tant de bruit. Ne pleure plus.

Elle le berçait doucement tout en parlant avec tendresse, et le bébé commença à se calmer. Quand il fut redevenu tout à fait silencieux – exception faite d'un reniflement ici et là – Ella commença à fredonner une berceuse et passa la main dans ses courtes mèches blondes. Roxas la regardait avec curiosité, tendant la main pour attraper une douce boucle rousse qui pendait dans son cou. Il la relâcha et la regarda rebondir et se remettre en place et émit un petit roucoulement. La reine le tint plus près d'elle, l'observant d'un air triste. Quel gâchis, vraiment, que sa mère ne soit plus là pour voir son fils grandir.

Rapidement, les paupières de Roxas se mirent à se fermer d'elles-mêmes, et il bâilla doucement, l'air brièvement pétrifié dans la chiche lumière du feu. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne se rendorme tout à fait, à leur grand soulagement.

Lucas regarda Ella avec gratitude tandis qu'elle reposait Roxas dans son berceau, sans cesser de fredonner doucement.

- Merci, ma chère. Il est adorable, mais quand il se réveille, c'est pratiquement impossible de le remettre au lit.

La reine lui sourit, tapotant doucement la tête blonde et douce du bébé avant de finalement s'écarter.

- Appelle ça la fibre maternelle, mais… De rien.

Ils décidèrent qu'il valait mieux qu'ils aillent poursuivre leur remue-méninges ailleurs. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la pièce et qu'ils eurent doucement refermé la porte, Ella prit la main du vieux roi et lui sourit.

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

Il lui rendit son sourire, un vieux sentiment d'excitation enfantine faisant buller son sang. Cela allait être un véritable spectacle.

- Qu'avons-nous à perdre ?

La reine couina de ravissement et Lucas poursuivit.

- Je promets d'amener Roxas en visite le cinq du mois de juin. Nous pouvons les réunir chaque été dans l'un ou l'autre des deux royaumes, nous nous arrangerons. Avec un peu de chance, nous n'aurons pas à trop attendre pour voir des résultats.

- Bien. Oh, cela, mon cher, c'est ma conception du divertissement !

* * *

**NDT :**

(1) Subtilité, néant – non, mais tu parles au veuf, hein, ta Majesté.


	2. 01 - Traquenard

**Auteu****r :** Nakano Hana

**Traduction :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Shangreela

**Merci à Tenshi-Sa-Chan, Venkiro et Momo-chan98 pour leurs reviews ^^**

**Plus Loin Que Dans Mes Rêves**

_Chapitre 1: Traquenard_

* * *

_Axel : Dire que je vais passer tout l'été avec lui !__  
__Je parie qu'il ne sait même pas boxer !__  
__Roxas : Qu'il est prétentieux, qu'il est superficiel !__  
__Je voudrais attraper la varicelle !__  
__Axel & Roxas : Quel bonheur d'être ici enchanté de vous voir.__  
__Axel : C'est un vrai cauchemar…__  
__Roxas : Quelle idée bizarre…__  
__Axel & Roxas : … de nous faire tomber dans ce traquenard !_

* * *

- Bon sang, il gagne du terrain ! Tu peux pas t'en débarrasser ?

- Bon Dieu, Dem ! Tu crois pas que j'ai essayé ? Pourquoi est-ce que _tu_ trouves pas quelque chose, pour une fois ?

Le grand garçon châtain se tourna vers le prince, l'air désespéré, et secoua la tête.

- C'est toi, le professionnel des plans fumeux, Axel ! Maintenant, dépêche-toi !

Les deux garçons filèrent à travers les jardins et manquèrent de peu de s'encastrer dans la grande porte en bois qui se trouvait au milieu du mur. Le prince Axel, alors devenu un grand et mince garçon de dix ans, cherchait désespérément dans son trousseau de clés celle qui leur libérerait le passage. Il frémit quand une petite voix retentit, pas très loin derrière eux, et repoussa une de ses mèches rouges, sans cesser de chercher.

- Axel ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? Attends-moi ! Appela la voix, et le prince aurait pu jurer avoir aperçu, de l'autre côté du jardin, une petite houppe de cheveux blonds et ébouriffés qui dépassait d'une haie.

Son compagnon le prit par le bras et le secoua.

- Axel, il est presque là ! Allez ! Arrête de rêvasser et passons au-dessus de la palissade !

Le rouquin resta muet une seconde avant de se frapper le front d'exaspération. _Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? _Axel se hâta d'escalader le mur couvert de vignes, s'accrochant où il pouvait et se hissant vers le haut.

Demyx avait passé les jambes de l'autre côté et sauté pile au moment où l'objet de leur mécontentement arriva au pied de mur et se mit à leur crier dessus.

- Attends ! Axel ! Oh, c'est pas juste !

Il fit la moue et darda ses yeux bleus sur le garçon perché en haut du mur, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide. Axel sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Pas ma faute si t'es tout petit, morveux ! Pourquoi tu vas pas houspiller quelqu'un d'autre aujourd'hui ? Riposta-t-il moqueusement avant de disparaître de l'autre côté du mur pour aller atterrir avec un bruit sourd près de son ami.

Lui et Demyx coururent se réfugier dans leur vieille cabane sur l'arbre, près du château, ignorant les cris de colère qui emplissaient l'air derrière eux. C'était une magnifique journée à Raza, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel dégagé et les oiseaux gazouillaient joyeusement dans la chaleur estivale. L'herbe craquait doucement sous leurs pieds nus alors que les garçons avançaient vers un grand arbre d'aspect robuste qui poussait juste au coin du terrain d'exercice des gardes. Axel avait toujours adoré les regarder s'affronter de là-haut il voulait apprendre à se battre, lui aussi. Et peut-être devenir chevalier, un jour, pas roi, car cela impliquait de passer sa vie à s'ennuyer, enfermé dans un château plein de paperasse et de conseillers.

Demyx atteignit le tronc en premier et, attrapant l'échelle de corde, grimpa rapidement. Axel le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrivé au sommet puis s'engagea sur le même chemin, ne s'arrêtant que pour regarder au-delà du château.

_Bien, pas de signe de lui. Peut-être que ce petit morveux a enfin compris._

Axel n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il devait continuer à voir l'enquiquinant petit blond chaque été que Dieu faisait. L'été, c'était supposé être fait pour s'amuser, non ? Les autres enfants du royaume étaient en vacances et jouaient tranquillement avec leurs amis. Alors pourquoi _lui_ était toujours forcé de faire du babysitting ?

_- Axel, chéri ! Ne sois pas grossier ! Descends saluer nos invités !_

_Axel grimaça en entendant la voix perçante de sa mère et grogna en rampant vers le trou. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la cabane et découvrit la reine plantée au pied de l'arbre avec un groupe de curieuses gens qu'il voyait pour la première fois. Ils portaient tous de fins vêtements bleu__s__, blanc et or – de toute évidence, les couleurs d'un autre royaume, et Axel pouvait deviner rien qu'à la posture et l'attitude qu'ils adoptaient que ces hommes se considéraient comme très importants. Il renâcla légèrement, pas du tout impressionné._

_Mais ce ne furent pas vraiment les hommes qui captèrent son attention. Au sein du groupe d'adultes, il y avait aussi un petit garçon, un blond plus jeune que lui et Demyx de quelques années et qui le regardait avec de grands yeux curieux. Axel grogna à nouveau, lançant à sa mère un regard mortellement las._

_- Pourquoi j'dois descendre ? J'peux dire bonjour d'ici, pas vrai ? _

_Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud, et il était beaucoup trop paresseux. Axel attrapa un oreiller qui traînait par là et se cala confortablement dedans, sans amorcer le moindre geste pour se lever et… hé bien, bouger…_

_La reine Ella fronça les sourcils et son visage prit une couleur qui rivalisait avec celle de ses cheveux._

_- Jeune homme, tu vas descendre ton cul paresseux de cet arbre immédiatement !_

_Elle se retourna vers celui qui, d'après Axel, devait être le chef du groupe, souriant gentiment, comme si elle ne venait pas de hurler._

_- S'il te plait, excuse-le, Lucas, très cher. C'est vraiment un gentil garçon… quand il y met du sien._

_Elle ajouta ces derniers mots avec un gloussement nerveux, et Axel leva les yeux au ciel, irrité. Pensait-elle qu'il ne l'entendait pas, de là-haut ? La voix de sa mère portait si loin qu'il était sûr que la moitié du royaume était au courant, quand elle s'énervait !_

_La reine baissa alors les yeux sur le petit garçon qui étreignait la jambe de son père et cachait son visage dans le tissu de ses habits. Le roi Lucas sourit et s'écarta, révélant l'enfant réticent, qui couina de surprise._

_- Ne sois pas timide, Roxas, dit doucement la reine, en lui souriant et en tendant la main pour lui caresser la tête dans un geste rassurant. Tu veux aller jouer avec Axel ? Je te promets qu'il est très gentil._

_Le petit hésita puis hocha tout doucement la tête, avant d'essayer de se cacher dans ses grandes jupes. _

_- Bien ! _

_Ella applaudit joyeusement avant de se retourner vers Lucas. _

_- Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas à l'intérieur pour discuter ? Laissons-les seuls, je suis sûre que tout se passera bien._

_Elle jeta vers le haut un regard acéré et ajouta, avec juste un soupçon de colère : AXEL ! DESCENDS DE LA TOUT DE SUITE ! _

_Axel tressaillit, ainsi que tous les gens qui se trouvaient là, à l'exception du vieux roi. Quelque chose lui disait que cet homme connaissait bien sa mère et qu'il avait déjà vu bien pire, parce qu'il ne tiqua même pas en entendant ce cri haut-perché. Le jeune rouquin se sentit aussi un peu inquiet car les yeux bleus de l'homme semblaient briller de la même lueur malicieuse que ceux de sa mère. _

_Ça ne sentait pas bon. _

_Axel soupira lourdement, repoussant ses livres sous la couchette qu'il avait bricolée avant d'aller jusqu'à l'échelle. Vu l'allure que prenaient les choses, le reste de sa journée était désormais ruiné. Il grogna un peu sa réticence mais eut la surprise, lorsqu'il regarda en bas, de voir que tout le monde avait disparu. Seul, le petit garçon attendait au pied de l'arbre, l'air pas bien sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait l'air bien trop timide pour dire quoi que ce soit…_

_- Bon, ben tu montes ou quoi ? Appela Axel, surprenant le petit. Il sursauta et regarda en l'air mais resta muet. Il hocha la tête en tremblotant avant d'avancer vers l'échelle et de regarder la taille que faisait l'arbre. Il déglutit nerveusement. _

_Tout aussi nerveusement, Roxas s'agrippa au premier échelon de corde et se mit à grimper rapidement en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder en bas. Il n'était pas si timide, d'habitude, mais à se retrouver ainsi dans un endroit nouveau, loin de chez lui et entouré d'étrangers, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise. La sensation augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il grimpait, plus lentement maintenant, prudemment, et Axel soupira à nouveau et s'écarta pour récupérer un livre et y fourrer le nez. Il était sûr que ce gosse – Roxas – allait mettre la journée à monter jusque là. _

_Génial… Et maintenant, voilà qu'il devait le garder !_

_Pendant ce temps-là, Roxas était en train d'épuiser les forces qu'il avait, s'agrippant de plus en plus aux échelons tandis qu'il luttait pour se hisser. S'arrêtant brièvement, il risqua un coup d'œil vers le sol et frémit, découvrant qu'il était plus haut qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Le blond vacilla un peu, étourdi par le vide sous lui, son cœur battant à tout rompre tandis que le monde oscillait désagréablement en dessous de lui…_

_- P-pou'quoi c'est si haut ?_

_Quand il recommença à bouger, la section de corde sur laquelle son pied s'appuyait cassa net, soudainement. L'enfant glapit lorsque son pied se retrouva sans plus aucun appui et plongea dans le vide il dévala plusieurs échelons, criant de peur. Il se débattit un instant avant que sa jambe ne s'emmêle à la corde, l'arrêtant douloureusement et interrompant brusquement sa chute. _

_Roxas s'accrocha à la corde comme un noyé à son rocher, heureux de ne plus tomber mais incapable de bouger son pied coincé dans l'échelle. Une petite pointe de douleur lui traversa la cheville quand il tenta de la désemmêler et il tressaillit, cessant immédiatement de remuer. Mais la panique continua de battre dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour descendre !_

_Ouvrant les yeux à contrecœur, Roxas se tourna juste assez pour regarder le château, priant en silence que son père où un des gardes revienne et le décroche de là. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais il préférait consacrer son énergie à s'accrocher à la vie. Des larmes vinrent néanmoins à poindre lorsqu'il sentit sa prise sur la corde commencer à se relâcher._

_Peut-être que le garçon plus âgé, dans l'arbre, pourrait l'aider. Axel… oui, c'était son nom. Roxas regarda avec espoir la cabane, qui semblait à la fois si proche et si éloignée. Puis à nouveau, il regarda en bas, sans bien savoir pourquoi, mais le sol semblait toujours aussi lointain. Roxas déglutit durement et ferma très fort les yeux, déchiré entre sa timidité qui l'empêchait d'appeler à l'aide et son désir de ne _pas_ aller s'écraser sur le sol. _

_Si seulement il avait pu…_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda une voix sèche derrière lui._

_Roxas glapit, et se tourna pour découvrir le garçon aux cheveux rouges suspendu à une autre corde adjacente à la sienne, occupé à se balancer tranquillement. Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, l'autre garçon s'était mis à tirer rudement sur la corde, défaisant le nœud qui lui emprisonnait la cheville. _

_- Tu veux mourir, gamin ? De cette hauteur, tu pourrais vraiment t'amocher en tombant, tu sais._

_Il termina facilement de le dégager avant de se balancer pour venir s'accrocher à l'échelle, juste derrière Roxas. _

_- Voilà, c'est arrangé. Maintenant, avance._

_Le blond couina timidement en sentant une main s'appuyer sur son dos pour le pousser à grimper plus vite, mais l'autre se contenta de grogner et de pousser plus fort. Il aida Roxas à monter le reste du chemin, ralentissant une ou deux fois avec réticence, le temps de laisser le petit reprendre son souffle. Aussitôt qu'il eut rejoint le plancher en bois de la cabane, Roxas se hissa dessus et s'y étala, se pressant dessus. Il espérait de tout son cœur que jamais plus il n'aurait à quitter le plancher des vaches. _

_Mais il lui faudrait toujours redescendre de ce perchoir, et cette idée lui donnait déjà le frisson._

_- Bouge de là, minable. _

_Le rouquin le poussa rudement sur le côté en émergeant du trou et en se hissant à son tour dans la pièce. Après quoi il alla jusqu'au lit qui était chevillé au mur et se mit à fourrager en dessous tandis que le petit garçon s'essuyait les yeux et l'observait avec curiosité._

_- M-Me'ci, dit faiblement Roxas, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure._

_Axel s'immobilisa quand le garçon lui parla, puis reprit où il s'était interrompu en hochant vaguement la tête. Il tira rapidement une boîte blanche des profondeurs obscures de dessous le meuble et revint s'agenouiller près de l'enfant. Il se saisit de sa cheville et l'examina avec attention, promenant ses doigts sur la petite marque pourpre qui commençait à s'y voir._

_- Hé bien, on dirait que tu t'es rien fait de trop grave, gamin. Mais tu devras faire plus attention si tu veux pas finir en bouillie sur le sol._

_Le blond avait frémit quand Axel l'avait touché, mais il reprit un peu confiance en lui en réalisant que l'autre allait se comporter en parfait crétin. Il grogna un peu en réponse, sans réaliser que son visage poupin et ses grands yeux bleu marine ruinaient totalement l'effet recherché._

_- Hé ! Me pa'le pas comme ça ! C'est pas pa'ce que je suis plus petit que toi que ça veut di'e que je suis stupide !_

_- Ouais, ouais, espèce de poule mouillée… Grommela Axel._

_Mais vraiment, le petit avait l'air de sortir à peine de ses couches ! A quoi pensait sa mère en lui faisant garder ce morveux qu'il n'avait même jamais vu ? Roxas, de son côté, croisa les bras et fit la moue._

_- Je suis pa-z'une poule mouillée ! J'ai quat' ans ! Pou'quoi t'es si méchant ?_

_- Comme si j'allais m'expliquer à un bébé ! Se moqua Axel. Allez, tiens-toi tranquille, princesse, j'ai presque fini…_

_Le petit blond tâcha de réprimer le fard qui lui colorait les joues pendant que l'autre prince bandait avec soin sa cheville, en faisant attention à ne pas faire s'étendre davantage le bleu. Roxas grogna encore un peu, mais se souvint que son père lui avait dit de surveiller ses manières. L'autre garçon était malpoli, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il l'avait sauvé d'une vilaine chute. (1) Peut-être qu'il était juste d'humeur grincheuse, ou quelque chose comme ça. _

_Peut-être qu'Axel pourrait être son ami, ici. Il avait l'impression que lui et son père allaient revenir souvent, alors il ferait mieux de se faire des copains et de s'entendre avec tout le monde…_

_Roxas était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il bondit presque de surprise que le prince roux parla._

_- Au fait, je m'appelle Axel. T'as pas l'air sourd alors je suppose que tu l'avais déjà entendu… mais tâche de t'en souvenir._

_Le petit garçon acquiesça._

_- Je veux que les choses soient parfaitement claires : on n'est pas amis. Je dois peut-être te surveiller et m'assurer qu'il t'arrive pas de bricoles, mais rien que te regarder, déjà ça m'énerve, dit froidement le roux, avant de se détourner du petit prince et de s'allonger, la tête reposant sur ses bras croisés, le regard attaché au plafond. T'attends pas à ce qu'on devienne copains juste parce que je t'ai sauvé._

_Roxas le regarda, sincèrement confus. Ça faisait même un petit peu mal, mais Axel ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il soupira simplement avant de poursuivre :_

_- Ecoute : si tu peux juste jouer tranquillement, en silence et ne pas être dans mes pieds, j'aurai peut-être pas besoin de te mettre une raclée. C'est compris, gamin ?_

_Axel ajouta ce dernier mot avec un petit sourire moqueur, et Roxas frissonna légèrement. Il lui lança une pathétique tentative de regard noir._

_- A'ête de m'appeler « Gamin » ! Mon nom, c'est 'oxas ! Et c'est pas juste ! _

_Quelque part dans les tréfonds de son esprit, Axel pensa presque que la moue du petit prince était plutôt mignonne. Mais il rejeta aussitôt cette pensée et repoussa sa crinière flamboyante vers l'arrière en ricanant. Les petits enfants étaient mignons exprès, justement ! C'était comme ça qu'ils s'y prenaient pour vous embobiner. _

_- C'est comme ça que ça marche, ici, Roxy. Tu veux jouer avec les grands, tu fais ce qu'ils te disent de faire. __C'est bon, c'est retenu? _

Le rouquin soupira et s'étira un peu. Il n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre pourquoi le môme le rendait à ce point cinglé. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se pencher plus que ça sur la question il lui suffisait de savoir une chose, à savoir que _lui_ n'aurait jamais d'enfant. Il s'étira et rampa sur le sol avant de s'affaler à côté de Demyx, qui était occupé à se battre avec son sac à dos, tentant de l'ouvrir. Le prince se contenta de l'observer en rigolant pendant un moment avant de dire quelque chose.

- Un coup de main, Dem ? Gloussa-t-il.

Le châtain lui jeta un regard noir et parvint, enfin, à tirer du paquet une petite boîte bleue.

- Continue de rire, crétin, et t'en auras pas.

Axel resta perplexe jusqu'au moment où Demyx souleva le couvercle de la boîte, et il laissa alors échapper un pur cri de joie.

- De la crème glacée ? Dem, t'es le meilleur !

Il se redressa et étreignit son ami. La glace à l'eau de mer avait toujours été sa préférée, et dans un pays au climat aussi chaud, la garder au frais coûtait assez cher. Lorsque les marchands installaient leurs étals, au marché, les glaces étaient presque toujours les articles les plus vite vendus, surtout durant des étés tels que celui-là.

Demyx lui rendit son sourire.

- Sans blague ! Maintenant dépêchons-nous de les manger avant qu'elles fondent.

Il prit un bâtonnet et le tendit au prince avant d'en prendre un pour lui et d'aller se mettre à la fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Il observa le soleil dont la lumière ruisselait sur les feuilles des arbres, souriant. Axel, de son côté, s'était fourré l'esquimau dans le bec et savourait la paix et le silence environnants. Aucun des deux garçons n'aurait pu demander plus pour que cette journée soit absolument par-

- AXEL !

Le rouquin manqua de peu s'étouffer, et Demyx grinça des dents avant de plonger sous la couchette, hors de vue.

- T'es seul sur ce coup, Ax.

Axel soupira avant dans répondre dans un presque-ricanement :

- Hé, merci Dem. C'est réconfortant de savoir que je peux toujours compter sur toi…

L'autre le regardait depuis l'espace sous le lit, et le gratifia d'un sourire de traviole et d'un haussement d'épaules penaud. Il pouvait toujours compter sur son meilleur ami, ça oui, quand il s'agissait de le laisser tomber dans les moments délicats. Mais Axel rejoignit tout de même l'échelle et descendit jusqu'au pied de l'arbre, où il trouva un garde qui l'attendait patiemment.

- Maître Axel, votre mère requière votre présence au château. _Maintenant_.

Il soupira encore.

- Très bien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, maintenant?

Axel fit appel à son regard le plus meurtrier en entrant dans le château, et découvrit un petit attroupement dans la chambre de sa mère. Plus spécifiquement, il remarqua un petit garçon blond qui pleurait dans l'ourlet de la robe de cette dernière, et la reine Ella qui le regardait _lui_ avec colère, comme si c'était _lui _qui était responsable. Le roi Lucas se tenait adossé à un mur non loin de là, l'air plus amusé que réellement ennuyé il comprenait un peu mieux ce qui se passait que la mère impulsive et dirigiste d'Axel.

- Axel, Roxas me dit que tu l'évites et que tu l'ignores quand il t'appelle ! Comment peux-tu traiter aussi grossièrement et avec si peu d'égards ton invité ?

- C'est pas mon invité, maman ! C'est _toi_ qui l'invites ici ! Dit-il d'un ton brusque, refusant de revenir sur ses positions. Roxas tressaillit, un peu plus blessé par ces paroles qu'il n'aurait voulu l'être, mais il se contenta d'enfouir davantage sa figure dans les jupes de la reine.

_Cette espèce de petit cafard intrigant… _

- Je n'ai jamais signé pour être son garde-bébé ! Il ne nous laisse jamais tranquilles ! Et regarde, tout ce qu'il fait, c'est verser des larmes de crocodile pour vous –

- C'est assez, jeune homme ! Je pense que tu lui as assez fait de peine comme ça !

Le reine baissa sur Roxas un regard d'excuse et lui caressa les cheveux. Le petit garçon renifla.

- A-Axel… P-Pourquoi tu es si méchant avec moi ? Dit-il doucement, ses grands yeux bleus miroitants de larmes. J-Je voulais juste jouer avec vous.

Oh, qu'il était convaincant. Le sourire diabolique du petit s'élargit, même si les adultes présents étaient trop occupés à jeter à Axel des regards réprobateurs pour ne fut-ce que remarquer le petit menteur. Le blond se détourna et se blottit à nouveau dans les jupons de sa mère, les épaules tremblant légèrement pour faire bonne mesure. Le prince soupira lourdement.

_Il est trop doué… Merde._

Ella en avait de toute évidence plus qu'assez entendu.

- Axel, tu vas gentiment jouer avec lui, sans quoi tu seras privé de tes leçons d'escrime et de tir à l'arc pour le reste de l'été.

- Mais maman !

Elle secoua la tête et montra la porte du doigt.

- Maintenant, tu vas emmener Roxas. Et ne me réponds pas, jeune homme.

De mauvaise grâce, Axel avança dans la pièce et prit rudement le pâle petit blond par la main avant de le tirer à ses côtés et de tourner les talons pour partir.

- Très bien, siffla-t-il par-dessus son épaule, et il continua de traîner Roxas derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortis, et en route pour la cabane.

- T'es vraiment un morveux, Roxas.

Le petit prince émit un grognement dégoûté, faisant la moue sans parvenir à dissimuler son sourire triomphant.

- Même pas vrai ! C'est toi, le morveux, Axel ! Pourquoi tu me détestes autant, d'abord ?

- Hé bien j'avoue que ça n'aide pas beaucoup, que tu passes tout ton temps à me suivre partout et à mettre ton nez dans mes affaires ! Riposta-t-il férocement. Pourquoi tu vas pas te trouver des amis ?

Roxas continua de faire la moue tout en tentant de dégager son bras de la poigne de son aîné.

- Tu crois pas que j'ai essayé ? Je suis obligé de venir jouer avec toi tous les étés, j'ai pas le temps de me faire d'autres amis ! Et tu pourrais lâcher mon bras ? Tu me fais mal !

- Pleurnichard !

- Méchant !

- Trou du cul !

Le blond le fixa pendant un instant, les yeux écarquillés. Axel le lâcha, frappé de stupeur, et se plaqua une main sur la bouche en gémissant. _Maintenant_, il était dans le pétrin…

- Non, je le pensais pas ! Roxas, attends…!

Le garçon lui fit un sourire diabolique, et chantonna : « Je vais le dire à ta maman ~ ! » avant de mettre les bouts à toutes jambes, retournant à l'intérieur du château, Axel bientôt sur les talons.

- Reviens ici, espèce de sale petit…

La reine Ella écoutait les garçons qui tambourinaient à la porte, criant et se chamaillant.

- Je trouve que les enfants ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Pas toi, Lucas ?

Le roi sourit et prit distraitement une gorgée de thé.

- Je pense que je ne m'étais plus autant amusé depuis des années, Ella. C'est la meilleure idée de que tu aies jamais eue !

Elle rit.

- Hé bien, tu n'as pas encore vu le meilleur! Je peux dire que mon petit Axel aime bien Roxas, il refuse simplement de l'admettre ! Nous n'avons plus qu'à passer à la vitesse supérieure !

* * *

**NDT :**

1 : Même si à mon sens il ne s'est retrouvé dans ce pétrin **que** par la faute d'Axel qui aurait du descendre le chercher – zut, il a quatre ans quoi XD


	3. 02 - Guerre et Paix

**Auteur :** Nakano Hana

**Traduction :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Shangreela

**Note : Roxas a maintenant 8 ans et Axel 12, **mais j'ai du me livrer à des comptes d'apothicaire pour en arriver à cette conclusion. Matez un peu ça : « Sachant qu'Axel avait quatre ans lorsque Roxas, encore bébé, fut présenté à sa mère, qu'il avait dix ans dans le chapitre précédent et que deux années ont passé depuis, quel âge ont Axel et Roxas ? » 12 et 8 ans.

**Plus Loin Que Dans Mes Rêves**

_Chapitre 2 : Guerre et Paix_

* * *

_Ella : Les enfants semblent bien s'entendre, quel bonheur !_  
_Lucas : Déclenchons dans leur cœur le grand déclic !_  
_Ella : Mon très cher Lucas, c'est le point stratégique._  
_Une union monarchique et politique._  
_Nous sommes tous deux d'accord._  
_Lucas : Unissons nos efforts !_  
_Ella : Quelle idée géniale ! …_  
_Lucas : Ça, c'est mon idée…_  
_Ella : … Ça c'est MON idée !_  
_Lucas & Ella : Royale !_

* * *

Deux ans plus tard…

Le roi se tenait à la porte de la chambre de son fils, les yeux rivés sur le garçon apathique, le regard inexpressif.

- Allons, Roxas. Pourquoi ne lui donnes-tu pas une chance ?

Roxas soupira et posa le livre qu'il lisait à côté de lui, sur le lit. Il se retourna sur le ventre et se mit à regarder fixement par la fenêtre, en étreignant son oreiller.

- Père, je n'ai pas envie de lui donner une chance ! Il est tout le temps méchant avec moi, et il ne veut même pas m'expliquer pourquoi !

Le blond jeta l'oreiller à travers la pièce avec un grondement de frustration.

- J'en ai par-dessus là tête de son attitude ! Il est odieux !

C'était au tour du roi Lucas de soupirer, à présent. Il s'assit au bord du lit de son fils tandis que ce dernier enfonçait sa tête dans d'autres coussins en grommelant. Il tapota gentiment le dos en souriant d'un air rassurant.

- Je sais qu'il est un peu étrange, Roxas, mais c'est un bon garçon, et aussi un prince intelligent, même si ça ne se voit pas encore. De plus, je peux dire avec certitude qu'il est très gentil et loyal envers ses amis…

Roxas fit volte-face et l'interrompit vivement, de l'amertume dans la voix :

- Exactement ! Ses _amis_, père ! Il m'a dit sans aucun détour, le jour même où nous nous sommes rencontrés, qu'il ne pouvait pas me souffrir, et je ne le supporte pas non plus ! Je ne crois pas que nous puissions un jour nous entendre !

Et, se drapant dans sa dignité offensée, il renfonça son visage dans la literie.

Le roi rit un peu.

- Ah, être jeune et éprouver les élans passionnés de l'amour ! Cela s'arrange, je te le promets avec le temps…

- Ce n'est pas de l'amour ! Cria le petit blond, reconnaissant à ses oreillers qui cachaient sa figure empourprée.

_Comment peut-il ne fut-ce que penser quelque chose d'aussi stupide… ?_

Lucas tendit la main et tapota du bout du doigt un morceau de joue qui dépassait. Roxas se tourna vers lui par réflexe.

- Je suis navré d'avoir à te dire ça, fils, mais ton visage ne tient pas le même discours.

Le fard du garçon s'assombrit encore et il se plaqua un oreiller sur la tête.

- La ferme ! Tu n'écoutes jamais! Ça n'a rien à voir !

Axel se baladait mine de rien du côté de la chambre de Roxas, gloussant en entendant le raffut qui s'y faisait entendre et que, d'après lui, personne ne devait pouvoir ignorer**.** Les violentes colères du jeune prince étaient devenues légendaires, et le rouquin ricana un peu plus en pensant que comme la plupart du temps, il en était probablement la cause.

Enquiquiner Roxas jusqu'à le faire sortir de ses gonds s'était finalement révélé beaucoup plus amusant qu'il ne l'aurait jamais pensé. C'était comme prendre sa revanche pour tous ces étés durant lesquels il avait dû le traîner partout où il allait, et c'était incroyablement satisfaisant.

Il ne l'aimait toujours pas vraiment, mais le rouquin avait remarqué qu'il commençait à éprouver quelque chose d'étrange quand Roxas était dans les parages, ces derniers jours. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de mignon dans la manière qu'il avait de bouder et de geindre quand Axel le taquinait. D'ailleurs, il éprouvait toujours une légère pointe de culpabilité lorsqu'il le tourmentait, mais elle était si légère, justement, qu'il n'avait guère à faire d'efforts pour la chasser…

Et il y avait d'autres moments…. Des moments où Roxas riait ou pleurait et où Axel ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver attachant, même si c'était juste un tout petit peu…

Axel secoua furieusement la tête, bannissant aussitôt cette dernière pensée. A quoi pensait-il ? Roxas était un enfant gâté, bruyant, malpoli (1) et mêle-tout, pas mignon ni gentil en quelque manière que ce fut ! Vraiment, ce n'était qu'une petite boule d'énergie démoniaque (et blonde), et qu'Axel soit damné s'il en venait un jour à oublier ça !

Mais il ne se lassait pas de rendre le petit dingue. Il sourit largement lorsque de nouvelles idées se mirent spontanément à éclore dans sa tête. Demain, peut-être qu'il cacherait un crapaud dans son lit ou qu'il le pousserait dans la fontaine du parc. Sa mère et le roi de Kisyria allaient être occupés par d'importantes affaires, alors ils n'auraient ni le temps ni l'envie d'écouter les incessantes pleurnicheries de Roxas.!

De plus, le prince avait besoin de _quelque chose_ pour s'occuper,puisque Demyx n'était pas là !

(\l/)

Le lendemain matin, assis sur la margelle de la fontaine, sûr que personne ne regardait, Roxas laissait ses pieds nus tremper dans l'eau. Le contact de l'eau claire et fraîche était si agréable contre sa peau qu'il sourit, et la brise se leva à travers les arbres, portant en son sein l'odeur de l'herbe fraîche et les parfums délicieux qui s'échappaient des cuisines non loin de là.

C'était encore une magnifique journée, même si tout le semblait être occupé à l'intérieur, aujourd'hui. Roxas leva les yeux vers la fontaine elle-même, observant la statue taillée dans la pierre, perdu dans ses pensées. L'eau sortait du bec sculpté d'un oiseau de pierre qui semblait figé en plein envol, les ailes largement déployées. L'oiseau avait un long cou mince, et ses yeux étaient sertis de saphirs d'un bleu étincelant. (2)

Roxas la regarda un moment, inclinant la tête pour en saisir tous les détails. Il se souvenait que cet oiseau était un cygne il l'avait appris longtemps auparavant durant une leçon, mais il n'avait jamais prêté grande attention aux cours sur le royaume animal, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait d'oiseaux. Il les trouvait si étranges, avec leurs pieds palmés de plus, la seule idée de voler lui retournait l'estomac, au souvenir de la fois où il avait failli tomber de cet arbre, quand il était petit.

Il frémit. Il était tout à fait content d'être cloué au sol pour le restant de ses jours…

Soudain, quelque chose le poussa violemment par derrière, l'envoyant s'aplatir dans la fontaine, l'eau glacée l'arrachant à sa rêverie. Tremblant et crachotant, il émergea et s'assit, fusillant du regard les yeux verts qui le toisaient depuis l'autre côté de la margelle.

- AXEL ! POURQUOI DIABLE AS-TU FAIS ÇA?!

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges se contenta de le gratifier d'un petit sourire suffisant.

- Oh, Roxy ! On a peur d'un peu d'eau froide ? Quelle chochotte !

Roxas bondit et tenta de le frapper il échoua mais se rattrapa en lançant à Axel un regard qui, s'il avait pu tuer, l'aurait poignardé en plein cœur.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, espèce de pauvre type ? Trou du cul !

- Si ton père t'entendait ! Prends garde de ne jamais utiliser de si vilains mots à portée de ses oreilles, ou tu aurais de gros ennuis, morveux !

Axel détala à travers le parc en rigolant tandis que Roxas sortait maladroitement de la fontaine.

- Je n'aurais qu'à lui dire que c'est toi qui me les as appris ! C'est la vérité, de toute façon ! Reviens ici, espèce de lâche !

Il le pourchassa aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, mais ses vêtements trempés le ralentissaient, et il était bien obligé d'admettre que l'autre garçon était de toute manière plus rapide.

La barbe d'Axel et de ses longues jambes ! Roxas était bien plus petit et ne pouvait pas tenir la distance !

Il ne fallut guère de temps pour qu'il perde le prince de vue, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas bien loin. Il ne faisait que se cacher, comme d'habitude, mais il était hors de question qu'il abandonne tant qu'il n'aurait pas donné à Axel un bon coup de poing ! Il avait déjà laissé passer bon nombre d'avanies, mais cette fois, cet abruti avait dépassé les bornes. Roxas renifla un peu et se frictionna les bras pour tenter de se réchauffer un peu. Il espéra que ce n'était pas un signe avant-coureur. Vraiment, qui attrapait des rhumes en été ?

Entrant dans le hall, il chercha Axel partout sans vraiment faire attention à où il allait. Tout à coup, il percuta quelqu'un de bien plus grand et plus âgé, et se retrouva projeté au sol qu'il heurta avec un bruit sourd.

- Aïe…

Il frotta son coude endolori et regarda en haut, puis frémit lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard le plus intense qu'il eût jamais vu. Un jeune homme se tenait devant lui, qui avait des cheveux gris ardoise parsemés de mèches mauves. L'homme avait des yeux bleus et brumeux, qui pour l'heure étaient fixés sur lui avec… colère ? Oui, mais il y avait aussi autre chose, dans ces yeux froids, quelque chose que Roxas ne reconnut pas mais qui le fit frissonner – il sentait que c'était mauvais.

Se sentant soudain très mal à l'aise, Roxas tenta d'articuler des excuses. Il n'aimait déjà pas cet homme, mais il était le prince et en tant que tel, il représentait le royaume, il devait se montrer poli et respectueux envers ses aînés. (3)

- Euh…e-excusez-moi. Je suis désolé. Je regardais pas où j'allais, parvint-il enfin à éructer en bégayant presque, se sentant un peu stupide d'être si nerveux.

L'homme fit un pas vers lui et lentement, lui tendit la main. Il fut rapidement interrompu, cependant, par un écho de pas précipités et une voix qui s'éleva en tonitruant dans le hall, derrière lui.

- Zexion ! Il me semblait vous avoir dit de…. Roxas ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Le garçon cligna des yeux et regarda derrière l'homme pour découvrir son père qui se tenait là, l'air alarmé. L'homme nommé Zexion se retourna et regarda fixement le roi, abandonnant Roxas à sa confusion, toujours assis par terre. Avant qu'il ait pu répondre, cependant, quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière et le remit vivement sur pied en le malmenant un rien.

- Roxas…, dit le roi, l'air très sérieux. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas jouer dehors, tous les deux ?

Le prince écarquilla les yeux, encore étonné, lorsqu'une voix derrière lui répondit à sa place :

- C'est bon, votre majesté. On était sur le point de partir, pas vrai, Roxas ?

_Axel_.

Le blond regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit le prince qui lui souriait avec condescendance, même s'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard vert. De l'insistance, peut-être ? Ou de la peur ?

Roxas n'était pas certain, mais il regarda à nouveau son père, puis l'étranger, avec curiosité, se demandant d'où venait cette soudaine tension. Il ignora Axel qui le tirait par le bras, restant fermement ancré là où il se trouvait tandis que la dispute se poursuivait.

L'homme sombre était resté muet pendant tout ce temps, mais il se retourna vers le roi, serrant le livre qu'il portait sous le bras.

- Je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi, Lucas. Un jour, je retrouverai tous mes pouvoirs, et je te _jure_ que tout ce que tu possèdes, et tout ce que tu aimes sera enfin à moi. Je fracasserai tes rêves et tes espoirs contre les pierres de ton propre château !

Le roi dissimula à la perfection la peur qu'il pouvait éprouver et se contenta d'assassiner du regard le jeune homme en montrant du doigt la grande porte. Plusieurs gardes passèrent devant lui en courant et encerclèrent son interlocuteur pendant que d'autres venaient se placer entre lui et les enfants. Roxas ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait, mais les yeux d'Axel s'étrécirent quand il vit l'homme se tendre et gronder. Il avait peut-être l'air jeune et séduisant, mais il était de toute évidence dangereux…

Le roi Lucas resta ferme.

- Sortez d'ici, Zexion. MAINTENANT. Vous avez largement abusé de mon hospitalité.

Zexion ricana, méprisant, mais hocha la tête avec réticence. Il jeta un dernier regard à Roxas avant de se détourner et de partir, et le blond tressaillit. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez cet homme. Et pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de le guigner de la sorte ?

Les gardes escortèrent Zexion lorsque celui-ci quitta la pièce, le suivant pour s'assurer qu'il partait pour de bon. Après un moment de silence gêné, le vieux roi regarda à nouveau les garçons et poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- Roxas, à quoi pensais-tu ? Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de ne pas te promener dans le château tout seul ?

Le petit blond rit penaudement. (4)

- Ahahahah… Ouais, mais je… tu vois…

Le roi Lucas soupira encore et s'approcha d'eux, les surplombant aisément. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils et haussa les sourcils.

- Pourquoi es-tu tout mouillé ?

Le jeune prince secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est rien, père, j'ai juste….

Il jeta un regard à Axel qui se ratatinait derrière lui, conscient qu'il aurait des ennuis si…

- J'étais assis au bord de la fontaine et je ne faisais pas attention. Je suppose que je suis juste tombé dedans… Haha… je suis désolé…

Il rit et se gratta l'arrière du crâne, l'air embarrassé. Axel le fixait, bouche bée.

- Hé bien, sois plus prudent la prochaine fois… Et appelle un garde si tu te perds ou que tu as besoin d'aide. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, fils.

Roxas acquiesça, se sentant un peu coupable, et Lucas se tourna vers Axel, soupirant – encore.

- Merci de garder un œil sur lui, Axel je sais bien qu'il n'est pas toujours de tout repos. Cela t'ennuierait-il de t'occuper de lui, que je puisse retourner à mes affaires ?

Le rouquin cessa enfin de béer comme un poisson en plein air, sourit au roi et prit la main un peu moite de Roxas.

- Bien sûr, votre majesté. Viens, Roxas…

Il ramena le petit blond à sa chambre pendant que le roi, de son côté, se détournait et regagnait son bureau. Il avait encore bien des choses à mettre en ordre, surtout maintenant que son ancien enchanteur de confiance s'était avéré être un traître et était parti définitivement.

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Zexion saurait où était son intérêt et resterait à l'écart. Ce sorcier pourrait lui causer bien des ennuis même s'il avait perdu ses pouvoirs, il était toujours susceptible de causer du tort…

(\l/)

- Tu devrais vraiment faire plus attention, Roxas, dit Axel en frictionnant les cheveux dorés et ébouriffés du petit prince avec une serviette. Roxas se tortilla un peu en dessous, secouant la tête avec indignation.

- Je ne lui serais pas rentré dedans si tu ne m'avais pas poussé dans cette stupide fontaine. Avant de t'enfuir, bien sûr, alors évidemment que j'allais te courir après !

Il se retourna pour lancer au rouquin un regard noir, mais ce dernier se contenta d'un petit rire et continua de lui sécher les cheveux, sans douceur.

- Et – Aïe ! Est-ce que tu pourrais s'il te plaît arrêter de m'arracher les cheveux ?

Le prince ricana et leva les yeux au ciel.

- D'accord, d'accord… Morveux…

- J'ai entendu ! Grogna la masse qui se dandinait sous la serviette.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, puis Axel parla. Il ne leva pas la tête, n'arrêta pas de sécher, tout ce qu'il dit fut :

- Merci, gamin.

- Hein ?

Le blond jeta un œil à son aîné par-dessous la serviette, incrédule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Le rouquin soupira:

- Merci de pas m'avoir cafardé à ton père. T'avais pas besoin, tu sais…

Roxas eut l'air surpris pendant un instant. Pour la première fois de l'Histoire connue, l'autre garçon l'avait remercié. Car c'était bien ce qu'il avait fait, n'est-ce pas ? Le visage du blond s'éclaira considérablement. Ça ressemblait assez à un remerciement, pour lui !

- Je sais… Père peut être vraiment désagréable quand il est fâché ou inquiet. J'ai l'habitude, ceci dit… pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat…

Ça faisait un peu bizarre mais c'était aussi très agréable. Peut-être que le rouquin n'était pas irrémédiablement méchant, après tout. Il suffisait de passer outre sa carapace et son attitude… et sa voix bruyante et odieuse…

- Hé bien, merci, gamin. Mais je vais pas m'excuser de t'avoir poussé. Non, c'était juste trop marrant, et je le referais !

Axel rit et esquiva prestement le coup que Roxas tenta, à nouveau, de lui porter au menton, et qu'il manqua de peu cette fois. Roxas se jeta sur lui et le renversa sur le sol, et le chatouilla jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait les larmes aux yeux. Axel riait comme un fou, se débattant en tous sens et le suppliant d'arrêter, rougissant d'embarras quand le petit prince s'installa sans plus de cérémonie sur lui, un sourire mauvais et triomphant étirant ses lèvres.

- L-Lâche-moi, espèce de m-morveux ! A-Arrête tout de suite !

- Pas question ! Grogna Roxas, joueur, sans ralentir le moins du monde. Tu l'as mérité, Axel !

Mais Axel était plus grand et plus fort que lui, et il parvint rapidement à inverser la situation il saisit Roxas par les poignets et le renversa à son tour, l'épinglant au sol de tout son poids. Il le chatouilla à son tour, sans montrer davantage de pitié que Roxas l'avait fait, ricanant à présent, tandis que le petit blond se tortillait et riait sous lui, lui envoyant de faibles coups de poings dans la poitrine.

- C-C'est pas j-juste ! A-Axel !

- Tu l'as mérité, Roxas…, chantonna l'autre qui prenait beaucoup trop de plaisir à tout ça.

Les deux garçons finirent par tomber d'épuisement et plus tard ce jour-là, leurs parents les retrouvèrent étalés par terre, ensemble, Roxas calé paisiblement sur l'épaule d'Axel.

Et le plus curieux dans tout ça, c'était qu'ils souriaient…

(\l/)

Le jour suivant, Axel était assis dans le fiacre à côté de sa mère pendant que des serviteurs terminaient d'empaqueter leurs affaires et de se préparer à partir. Le roi Lucas, se tenait non loin de là, souriant tandis qu'il observait les préparatifs, un enfant blond au nez rouge et à l'air grincheux blotti dans ses bras. Roxas renifla et tira sur sa couverture pour la serrer autour de lui, avant de jeter à Axel le regard le plus mauvais qu'il pouvait produire.

Le rouquin lui sourit de toutes ses dents en lui faisant signe de la main.

- Au revoir, Roxy ! A l'été prochain !

Roxas lui tira la langue puis se détourna pour regarder ailleurs, n'importe quoi plutôt qu'Axel. Il se sentait horriblement mal. Il toussa un peu puis cacha son visage dans le creux du bras de son père.

Stupide Axel… Lui faire attraper ce stupide rhume avec cette stupide fontaine…

Le roi Lucas se contenta de rire et de tapoter gentiment la tête de son fils avant d'agiter la main en retour.

- Au revoir, Ella ! Faites bon voyage !

- Promis ! Et merci, Lucas ! Répondit-elle gentiment en enroulant une de ses boucles rouges autour de son index avant de donner distraitement le signal du départ. Roxas, remets-toi bien !

Aussitôt qu'ils eurent quitté le domaine du château, la vieille reine donna à son fils une claque retentissante sur la tête. L'impact résonna à travers la forêt.

- Aïe ! Maman! C'était pour quoi, ça? Grogna Axel en frictionnant tendrement la zone douloureuse.

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire suffisant et lui agita son index sous le nez en répondant.

- Je sais bien que c'est de ta faute si Roxas est malade ! Tu as bien de la chance de n'avoir pas été puni, jeune homme, mais je t'assure que tu le _seras_ quand nous serons rentrés à la maison.

- Mais comment…

- Les mères _savent_, Axel. Et maintenant, tiens-toi bien, sinon tu marcheras jusqu'au port, tu m'as comprise ?

Il grommela et regarda par la fenêtre, mais rapidement, un petit sourire vint naître sur son visage. Il était en train de regarder le château, et il soupira, déjà impatient d'être à l'été suivant.

* * *

**NDT :**

1 : Écoutez un peu qui parle ! J'ai dans l'idée que Roxas se défend, point à la ligne !

2 : Même si j'étais TRES riche, j'irais pas mettre des pierres précieuses sur une statue. Imaginez la taille des bijoux en plus, sur une statue qui doit bien faire deux mètres de haut ? Des saphirs gros comme des œufs de caille !

3 : Y en a un qui devrait en prendre la graine, vous ne trouvez pas ?

4 : Je sais, ça n'existe pas, mais je trouve que ça le fait !


	4. 03 - Amnistie

**Auteu****r :** Nakano Hana

**Traduction :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Shangreela

**Note: Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews (certains d'entre vous étant anonymes, je n'ai pas pu leur répondre personnellement). Je suis agréablement surprise de voir que bon nombre d'entre vous connaissent le dessin animé dont il est question, et je suis ravie de partager cette adaptation avec vous. Bonne lecture. **

**Plus Loin Que Dans Mes Rêves**

_Chapitre 3: Amnistie_

* * *

_Demyx : Il te fera perdre jusqu'à ta chemise…__**  
**__Axel : Je préfèrerais plutôt qu'il perde aux cartes…__**  
**__…un dix et quatre sept !__**  
**__Roxas : Je gagne et je regrette…__**  
**__Axel et Demyx : C'est un vrai cauchemar !__**  
**__Roxas : C'est une belle victoire…__**  
**__Roxas, Axel et Demyx : Ce n'est pas le fruit du hasard !_

* * *

_Trois ans plus tard…_

- Je veux pas y aller ! Vous pouvez pas m'obliger !

Plusieurs serviteurs tiraient sur les jambes du prince et tentaient de le tirer du lit mais Roxas s'accrochait à la tête-de-lit comme si sa vie en dépendait, refusant de bouger d'un pouce.

Sur ces entrefaites, le roi Lucas entra, soupirant et secouant la tête.

- Roxas, nous devons nous mettre en route ! Le bateau va bientôt partir et nous ne devons pas faire attendre Ella et Axel.

- Père ! Je n'en peux plus de tout ça ! Je ne veux pas épouser Axel ! En plus, je n'ai même pas fait mes bagages et tu _sais_ que j'ai le mal de mer !

- Roxas, s'il te plaît, pas aujourd'hui. Tiens-toi bien et fais un effort. Pour moi ?

Il lança à son fils un regard suppliant et battit un peu des cils pour faire bonne mesure.

Le jeune prince soupira. Il n'avait pas à chercher bien loin pour savoir comment il faisait lui-même pour obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait. Il avait de qui tenir : le regard que lui faisait son père réussissait toujours à le faire céder ! Il sortit de son lit et jeta sa malle dessus, avant de commencer à y balancer tous les vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main, ainsi que quelques objets qui traînaient dans sa chambre en désordre.

- D'accord. Mais tu vas me devoir des tonnes de glace**s** à l'eau de mer après ça…

* * *

_Cette union parfaite __**  
**__D'Axel et Roxas__**  
**__N'est pas le fruit du hasard__**  
**__Pourtant chacun de nous peut voir__**  
**__Que le point sur lequel ils sont toujours d'accord__**  
**__C'est que l'idée de réunir leurs sorts__**  
**__Est bizarre._

* * *

- Presque prêt, Ax ?

Le rouquin se retourna vers son ami, haletant un peu sous le poids de son fardeau.

- Ouais, Dem, mais vas-y doucement avec la marchandise, tu veux ?

Le châtain lui sourit.

- Bien sûr, t'inquiète pas.

Il hissa le sac sur son épaule avant de se faufiler de l'autre côté du mur, suivi d'Axel qui avançait beaucoup plus lentement, les bras chargés d'une grande et lourde caisse.

_Merde, ce truc est vraiment lourd !_

Mais ce qu'ils avaient planifié en valait la peine, il le savait. Roxas serait là d'ici moins d'une heure et demie et il allait avoir la surprise de sa vie, oh oui !

Après un moment de lutte et de gros efforts, ils parvinrent enfin à hisser leur fardeau dans la cabane. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre l'heure H, ce qu'ils firent en grignotant des glaces à l'eau de mer et en échangeant des regards et des rires de connivence.

- Oh, ça va être terrible ! Toi, mon ami ! Tu es un véritable génie du mal pour avoir monté ce coup-là !

Axel assena à Demyx une telle claque dans le dos que le pauvre garçon s'étouffa avec sa glace avant de lui sourire en retour.

- N'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ?

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un petit moment, à écouter le chant des oiseaux et le bruit des soldats qui s'entraînaient en contrebas. Puis le sourire d'Axel s'élargit encore.

_J'ai trop hâte de voir la tête qu'il va faire ! Ça va être épique ! _

- Hé, Ax ? J'ai une question à te poser. Ça me turlupine depuis un bon moment, déjà…

Le rouquin regarda son ami, étonné.

- Bien sur, Dem. Vas-y. A quoi tu penses ?

Le garçon lui fit face, l'air mal à l'aise, se grattant l'arrière du crâne et choisissant ses mots avec soin. C'était toujours un sujet un peu spécial pour le prince…

- Ne vas pas croire que ça ne m'amuse pas autant que toi d'embêter le gamin, Ax. Il est vraiment pénible des fois. Mais je trouve que tu lui accordes beaucoup d'attention, pour un petit morveux qui te scie les nerfs.

Il y eut un long silence et avec un regain de nervosité, Demyx remarqua que l'un des sourcils d'Axel se contractait légèrement – c'était un tic, chez lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-il et sa voix resta neutre, même s'il serrait un peu les dents.

Demyx soupira. Tant pis pour la subtilité.

- Ce que j'essaye de te demander, c'est si… hum, Axel… Est-ce que tu l'aimes bien ?

Les yeux du prince s'écarquillèrent, il s'étrangla et recracha le bâtonnet de la glace qu'il venait d'avaler tout rond, se frappant le torse du poing pour s'assurer que tout passe bien. Puis il jeta à son ami un regard qui exprimait tout son dilemme – envie de meurtre ou pure et simple incrédulité.

- Quoi ? Tu crois que je… Mais… Où t'es allé chercher une idée pareille ?

Demyx haussa un sourcil à son attention.

- Ma foi, il y a des moments où, à t'entendre, on dirait qu'il t'obsède. C'est comme toute cette machination que tu as voulu que je mette en place. Pourquoi est-ce que tu y consacres tant de temps et d'énergie ? Pourquoi tu t'en soucies à ce point ?

Le rouquin piqua un fard.

- C'est parce que j'en ai par-dessus la tête de devoir tout le temps le surveiller ! Il est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul maintenant ! Avec tout ce que j'ai dû subir par sa faute, je devrais légitimement avoir le droit de m'en prendre à lui !

Mais son compagnon ne trouva pas son argument valable.

- Moi, je pense qu'en fait tu l'aimes bien ! Alors crache le morceau !

Demyx le regarda fixement, guettant ses plus infimes réactions.

- Non, pour la dernière fois. Je. Ne. L'aime. Pas !

Là, ça y était : le prince était proprement exaspéré. Il jeta à ami son regard le plus noir, le mettant au défi de poursuivre.

Après une nouvelle pause, Demyx soupira.

- Ben… Tu devrais peut-être envisager de tenter le coup, alors, Axel. Je veux dire, vous _êtes_ promis l'un à l'autre, tous les deux, alors tu devrais au moins essayer de l'apprécier. J'ai l'impression qu'il t'aime bien…

Il accentua cette dernière phrase d'un grand sourire et d'une bourrade.

Axel s'indigna, croisa les bras et secoua la tête.

- Jamais de la vie j'accepterai de jouer le stupide petit jeu de ma mère ! Peut-être qu'il m'énerverait moins s'il arrêtait de me battre aux cartes.

Demyx sourit.

- Et aux échecs, et au tir à l'arc, et à l'escrime, et au tennis…

- C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Ça va, j'ai compris, là, Dem ! Et je pensais qu'on était d'accord pour dire que c'était uniquement la chance du débutant !

Malgré les grommellements de son ami, le sourire du châtain ne fit que s'élargir.

- Bien sûr, Ax, bien sûr…

(\l/)

- Sa majesté le roi Lucas de Kisyria, et son altesse royale le prince Roxas de Kisyria !

Le sergent se mit au garde-à-vous pendant que ses hommes aidaient Roxas et son père à descendre de leur fiacre. Le jeune blond avait l'air de quelqu'un qui donnerait tout pour être ailleurs plutôt que là où il se trouvait, comme d'habitude, mais le roi souriait gracieusement à son hôtesse. S'approchant, il prit sa main et la baisa avec délicatesse.

- Ma chère Ella, tu es superbe aujourd'hui. J'espère que cette année s'est bien passée, pour toi et pour Axel ?

La reine gloussa doucement et acquiesça

- Bien sûr, Lucas. Tout s'est passé à merveille.

Elle baissa les yeux vers Roxas et lui tapota le haut du crâne comme elle en avait l'habitude elle rit à nouveau lorsque ce dernier chassa sa main et tenta d'aplatir ses mèches indisciplinées qui étaient à présent encore plus en désordre.

- Roxas, mon chéri, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas rejoindre Axel ? Demyx est là, aujourd'hui, mais je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à rentrer vous pourrez passer un peu de temps ensemble, rien que tous les deux.

Son sourire s'élargit et elle fit un clin d'œil à Roxas, tout en feignant de ne pas le voir faire semblant de vomir. Le vieux roi le réprimanda d'une tape sur la tête, avant de pointer sévèrement la reine du doigt. Roxas fit la grimace et une révérence.

- Oui, madame. Merci…

Et il partit trouver Axel, bien que sa démarche ne trahît pas une once d'entrain. Au contraire, il avançait en voûtant les épaules, davantage comme un condamné qui va à la potence que comme quelqu'un qui va passer du temps avec un ami…

Après son départ, le roi et la reine éclatèrent de rire en chœur, congédièrent les gardes et allèrent s'installer dans un petit salon.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien, Lucas ? Il n'a pas l'air très en forme, aujourd'hui.

- Il est devenu ombrageux, ces derniers temps. Un comportement typique des adolescents, si je ne m'abuse. Comment, Axel n'a-t-il donc jamais eu de sautes d'humeur ?

La reine rit encore et prit une gorgée de thé.

- Oh, si, bien sûr que si – d'ailleurs, je doute qu'il arrête jamais d'en avoir !

Elle soupira un peu.

- Les garçons… ils sont encore si jeunes et insouciants, à cet âge… Mais il me semble que notre plan fonctionne à la perfection, qu'en penses-tu ? ...

- Ma foi, je ne peux rien dire quant à ton fils, mais j'ai déjà surpris Roxas à rougir, même si ce n'est qu'un peu, quand quelqu'un parle d'Axel. Et il proteste aussi beaucoup moins qu'avant quand il s'agit de se mettre en route pour venir ici Qu'il refuse ou accepte de l'admettre, je crois bien que le cher garçon commence à avoir un faible pour ton petit Axel…

Le reine Ella se mit aussitôt à applaudir et à rire, tout excitée par cette nouvelle.

- Oh, merveilleux ! Axel aussi semble attendre vos visites avec plus d'impatience qu'avant. Je crois vraiment qu'ils commencent à voir la lumière !

Lucas sourit en sirotant son propre thé.

- C'est à espérer. Ils sont aussi entêtés l'un que l'autre, j'en suis convaincu.

- Oh, c'est un fait ! Ils formeront un couple parfait! J'espère seulement, mon cher, qu'Axel n'attendra pas trop longtemps avant de faire sa demande !

(\l/)

- Il arrive, Axel ! Tu as tes munitions ?

- Bien reçu, Demyx ! Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il soit au bon endroit.

Les deux garçons guettèrent furtivement par la fenêtre de la cabane leur petite cible blonde qui approchait de l'arbre. Son visage était en partie caché dans l'ombre, mais il était clair qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui allait bientôt lui tomber dessus. Littéralement.

_Parfait…_

- Axel ? Tu es là? Tu peux m'envoyer l'échelle?

Le rouquin ricana, jouant négligemment avec les ballons qu'il tenait en main, attendant le moment le plus propice. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Demyx qui hocha la tête et d'un même mouvement, tous deux levèrent les bras.

- Axel ? S'il te plaît ! Tu es là? Je… ARGH!

Soudain, une pluie de ballons de toutes les couleurs s'abattit sur lui, le bombardant impitoyablement. Roxas glapit et, instinctivement, leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour s'abriter, reculant et vacillant sous la violence de l'attaque.

- H-Hé ! Qu-'est-ce que... AÏE ! Axel ! A-Arrête!

Un liquide rouge et nauséabond l'éclaboussa, le détrempant de la tête aux pieds, et lorsque l'assaut s'interrompit enfin, ses vêtements étaient si immondes qu'ils en étaient méconnaissables. Roxas se regarda, répugné, avant de lever les yeux vers les deux garçons perchés dans la cabane.

Axel et Demyx s'étouffaient de rire, enfin visibles. Axel se tenait les côtes et avait du mal à garder son équilibre, on aurait dit que son estomac menaçait d'éclater.

- Tu aurais dû voir ta tête, Roxas ! C'était absolument parfait !

- Ouais, on l'a bien eu, pas vrai, Axel ?

Ils continuèrent de rire aux larmes, incapables de s'arrêter, jusqu'au moment où un bruit leur parvint – celui d'un sanglot étranglé.

Axel se pencha et put enfin voir clairement le visage de Roxas les yeux du prince s'écarquillèrent quand il vit qu'il pleurait. Dans les profondeurs de ses yeux bleus, fureur et chagrin se mêlaient en tourbillonnant, et des ruisseaux de larmes dévalaient ses joues sales et cramoisies. Il restait muet, les mâchoires crispées, et se contentait de se tenir là, le dos raide et la tête haute, ses poings serrés tremblants à ses côtés. Il avait l'air réellement bouleversé.

Une seconde plus tard, il tournait les talons et s'encourait à travers les arbres en direction du château, plantant là les deux garçons, pétrifiés dans un silence coupable.

Le prince se tut un moment. Il s'était attendu à ce que le jeune garçon se mette en colère il avait même attendu ça avec impatience. Il avait renoncé - même si seulement par devers lui - à nier le fait qu'il trouvait les moues de Roxas absolument adorables, et il avait pensé qu'il serait amusant de le provoquer en lui faisant une bonne vieille farce. Rien d'inédit, vraiment…

Mais l'explosion de Roxas – ou plutôt son absence d'explosion, en l'occurrence – l'ennuyait, et il se sentait minable. Il n'arrêtait pas de revoir son regard, encore et encore, et quelque chose lui mordait le cœur.

- Je pense qu'on lui a vraiment fait de la peine, cette fois, Axel.

Demyx le regarda tristement. Axel se sentait d'autant plus mal qu'il avait entraîné son ami là-dedans. Demyx était quelqu'un de vraiment gentil il n'avait fait que le suivre, comme d'habitude. Il n'était pas du genre à être désagréable ou méchant, et il n'avait jamais bien su gérer la culpabilité et le découragement.

- Hé, qu'est-ce que tu veux que _moi_, j'y fasse ? Répliqua Axel en lui lançant un regard noir, se croisant les bras dans une attitude inconsciemment défensive. Moi, je trouve que le plan s'est déroulé à merveille !

Demyx soupira et secoua la tête avant d'attraper son sac. Il n'accorda pas un regard à Axel durant tout le temps qu'il lui fallut pour rassembler ses affaires, et ignora les « Quoi ? » du rouquin jusqu'au moment où il fut sur le point de sortir.

- Il faut que je rentre, maintenant, Axel. J'ai dit à mes parents que je reviendrais tôt. Mais je vais lui demander pardon, la prochaine fois que je le verrai, et je pense que tu devrais en faire autant. Faire des blagues et tout ça, c'est marrant, oui, mais je sais que tu ne le détestes pas au point de vouloir lui faire _si_ mal.

Axel réprima un soupir de frustration, mais il savait que Demyx avait raison. Ce dernier lui passa la corde, et le prince descendit rapidement, se balançant sans mal jusqu'au pied de l'arbre avant de se lancer sur les traces de Roxas.

_Moi et mon foutu cœur, ça me fait mal…_

Demyx le regarda s'éloigner, un petit sourire sur le visage, en s'apprêtant lui-même à descendre.

- Bien joué, Ax…

(\l/)

Axel savait exactement où le blond s'était enfui; son refuge préféré, c'était la fontaine du parc. Elle faisait partie d'un ensemble, dont l'autre partie, pratiquement identique, se trouvait à Kisyria (la seule différence, c'était que le cygne de pierre de Kara avait des yeux d'émeraude), et Roxas avait l'habitude d'aller se cacher derrière quand il voulait être tranquille. Il restait là des heures, à regarder dans l'eau. Axel savait que c'était le seul endroit à Raza où il avait un peu moins le mal du pays, alors il s'y rendit sans détour.

Il avait raison, car en s'approchant de la vieille fontaine, il entendit des sanglots lui parvenir depuis l'autre côté. Roxas était assis contre le bord, il pleurait contre ses genoux repliés, toujours couvert de jus de légumes malodorant. Il leva brièvement les yeux en entendant Axel approcher, mais détourna rapidement le regard puis s'écarta vivement quand l'autre garçon s'assit à côté de lui.

- Roxas… Ecoute, je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je… je voulais pas te faire pleurer…

Le jeune prince le regarda, les joues souillées de jus et de larmes.

- Alors pourquoi, Axel ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en prends sans cesse à moi? Est-ce que tu me détestes_ vraiment_ à ce point ?

Il y avait un peu de colère dans ses yeux, mais bien moins que de désespoir et de tristesse. Axel soupira et lui prit la main.

- Non, Rox. Je ne te déteste pas.

Mais le blond n'était pas satisfait. Il se dégagea brusquement et lui jeta un regard qui se voulait furieux, mais qui n'était que las.

- Tu l'as dit la toute première fois que tu m'as vu ! Je ne t'ai même jamais rien fait, et toi, tu n'as jamais été que méchant avec moi !

Roxas étrangla un nouveau sanglot et pressa à nouveau son visage contre ses genoux.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

Axel tendit la main pour prendre le menton du petit prince et le forcer à se tourner vers lui. Il chercha du regard ses yeux bleus et brillants du pouce, il frotta sa joue, la décrassant un peu.

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Roxas. C'est juste moi qui suis… bizarre, d'accord ? Soupira-t-il, en continuant de caresser doucementsa joue, même s'il n'y avait plus rien à cet endroit.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment détesté, j'en avais juste assez de devoir toujours te garder, même quand j'avais pas envie. Et j'étais amer, aussi, à cause de nos parents qui ont décidé que nous devions être ensemble sans m'avoir demandé mon avis avant…

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Le blond semblait comprendre, mais il continuait de renifler et de se frotter les yeux il avait l'air triste et pitoyable. Axel soupira avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'attirer dans ses bras. Il le serra contre lui, étroitement, et lui donna de petites tapes dans le dos.

- Je suis désolé, gamin… Vraiment désolé…

Roxas se raidit un peu au contact d'Axel, puis se rendit compte que sa chaleur était réconfortante et décida de ne pas se plaindre. Lentement, il l'étreignit en retour et rougit légèrement quand le rouquin lui sourit.

- Je sais bien que toute cette histoire de fiançailles ne te plaît pas plus qu'à moi, mais ça ne sert à rien de s'en vouloir mutuellement pour ça.

Axel se releva en parlant et remit Roxas debout au passage.

- Essayons au moins d'être aimables l'un avec l'autre, à partir de maintenant, d'accord ? Amis ?

Il tendit la main et sourit un peu plus.

Roxas observa sa main pendant un instant, incertain, mais il regarda Axel bien en face, et lut dans ses yeux verts pleins de gentillesse qu'il disait la vérité. Il sourit un peu, et serra fermement la main tendue.

- D'accord… Mais tu dois promettre que tu vas arrêter de me martyriser, d'accord ?

Axel sentit son cœur se réchauffer un peu à son sourire, mais n'en pensa rien sur le moment.

- Bien sûr, Roxy. Maintenant, allons donc te laver…

(\l/)

Depuis les fenêtres d'une des hautes tours, le roi et la reine observaient leurs enfants en souriant. La reine faisait des bonds, survoltée, en dépit de son âge, et le roi couvait d'un regard aimant les deux garçons. Axel emmenait Roxas vers le château. Ils se tenaient par la main et se souriaient sincèrement, pour la première depuis très longtemps.

Quelque chose de nouveau était né, ce jour-là. Les garçons commencèrent à se comporter avec plus de maturité et à jouer ensemble plus naturellement. Ils n'étaient toujours pas vraiment « amoureux », mais le premier pas avait été fait, pour ce que la reine pouvait en voir. Pour elle, il y avait de l'amour dans l'air, c'était sûr, et plus le roi Lucas regardait son fils sourire à Axel, plus il avait la même impression.


	5. 04 - L'incendie et la pluie

**Auteu****r :** Nakano Hana

**Traduction :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Shangreela

**Note: Ce mois-ci, c'est NaNo. Je vous présente donc mes excuses pour le retard dans les réponses aux reviews, mais tous vos commentaires me font plaisir et me motivent au delà des mots. Bonne lecture, l'histoire commence pour de bon.**

**Plus Loin Que Dans Mes Rêves**

_Chapitre 4: L'incendie et la pluie_

_Roxas : Ravi et enchanté._

_Axel : Je n'avais pas idée…_

_Roxas & Axel : Que mes rêves_

_Avaient ton visage…_

De nombreuses années passèrent et l'on réunit les garçons chaque été, sans aucun manquement. Et même s'ils se montraient désormais beaucoup plus amicaux l'un envers l'autre, ils avaient toujours leurs bizarres petites disputes. Un été, Roxas se moqua longuement d'Axel qui était aux prises avec de fortes poussées d'acné. L'année suivante, Axel se vengea en taquinant allègrement Roxas qui s'était cassé une jambe en tombant de cheval. Il n'y avait plus d'hostilité, mais les chamailleries n'avaient pas cessé pour autant et plus le temps passait, plus les deux princes semblaient s'y faire. Ils commencèrent même, secrètement, à les apprécier…

Ce fut au milieu du mois de juillet, alors qu'Axel avait vingt-et-un ans et Roxas dix-sept, que leurs parents décidèrent de donner un bal en leur honneur. Il se tenait à Raza, et toute la noblesse, tout le gratin y était convié. La reine Ella avait essayé de faire passer cela pour la célébration des longues années d'entente et de prospérité es deux royaumes, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait été dupe. Pour Roxas et pour Axel, il était évident que leurs parents s'attendaient à ce qu'ils tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre et à ce qu'une demande en mariage soit faite aussitôt, et même s'ils n'avaient plus que peu d'objections catégoriques, ils étaient tous deux résolus à ce que leur plan ne fonctionne pas si facilement….

(\l/)

Axel faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour essayer de se tirer de là, mais le costume d'apparat vert qu'il était obligé de porter ce soir-là ne lui facilitait pas les choses. L'habit était raide et inconfortable et il grogna tout le long du chemin, pendant qu'on le traînait à travers le hall.

- Maman ! Est-ce qu'on pourrait _s'il te plaît_ prendre un peu de temps pour y réfléchir ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de faire ça maintenant !

Ella ignora ses protestations et continua de le tirer par un bras tandis que son conseiller et compositeur royal le tenait par l'autre.

- Oh, Axel, arrête de faire l'enfant et dépêche-toi ! Roxas est là-dedans à t'attendre et c'est grossier, de faire patienter ton promis aussi longtemps …

- Je n'ai jamais donné mon accord pour ça ! Riposta-t-il sèchement, et il se débattit un peu plus fort. Jamais Roxas ne serait autre chose qu'un ami, _jamais_. Il en avait décidé ainsi, et entendait s'y tenir…

- Merde, c'est quoi votre problème, les vieux? Pourquoi vous passez votre temps à régenter nos vies et à vous mêler des nos affaires ?

- Quoi ? S'exclama Ella, peu ravie de son choix de mots. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire, jeune homme?

- Tout ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est… Pourquoi est-ce tu choisis mon partenaire à ma place ? Tu ne te soucies pas assez de mon bonheur que pour me laisser libre de choisir avec qui je me marierai ? Ou encore mieux, de ne _pas _me marier ? Je suis sûr que Roxas pense la même chose !

La reine soupira et secoua la tête.

- Tu ne comprends pas, mon chéri. Le roi Lucas ait moi n'avons _que_ votre bonheur à l'esprit, et c'est pour ça que nous voulons que vous soyez heureux ensemble !

Axel grogna, et il se serait volontiers donné des claques si seulement ses bras avaient été libres.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire !

Se tournant vers l'homme à sa droite, le prince espéra qu'au moins un des deux _adultes_ entendrait raison.

- Vexen, s'il te plaît, dis-lui ! Tu nous connais ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'on veut !

L'homme, qui avait de longs cheveux gris-blond, soupira et lui lança un regard réprobateur.

- Axel, s'il vous plaît, cessez de tenter de m'impliquer là-dedans. Faites ce que vous dit votre mère Dieu sait qu'elle refusera d'entendre raison, de toute manière.

Le vieil homme savait bien que la reine avait dépassé le point de non-retour et personne n'aurait pu la convaincre d'essayer de faire demi-tour. Il l'avait appris quelques années plus tôt, et par la manière forte. Il avait encore de frissons au simple souvenir de sa colère…

- Lord Vexen ! Ne dites pas des choses pareilles !

Elle retourna son regard vers Axel qui boudait farouchement, et soupira. Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint le fond du hall, elle montra du doigt les grandes portes en chêne qui ouvraient sur la salle de bal du château.

- Maintenant, entre là-dedans et danse avec lui, Axel ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas t'amuser !

La dernière phrase ressemblait plus à une menace qu'à un encouragement. Le rouquin fit la grimace, puis des serviteurs ouvrirent les portes et sa mère le poussa à l'intérieur.

- Je vais vous laisser un peu seuls tous les deux, le temps d'aller voir nos autres invités.

Et en un éclair, elle et Vexen avaient disparu.

Axel soupira lourdement, et se massa les tempes avec irritation tout en jetant un regard autour de la pièce. Il y avait des gens rassemblés tout autour, des nobles et des membres de familles royales venus de royaumes voisins pour la plupart. Tous riaient, discutaient et buvaient, et une valse se jouait en fond sonore.

Non loin, il pouvait entendre des bribes de la conversation que tenait un groupe de demoiselles excitées comme des puces qui lui lançaient des regards furtifs.

- Oh, Seigneur, n'est-ce pas son altesse, juste là ?

- Si ! J'ai entendu dire que la reine, sa mère, s'attend à ce qu'il fasse sa demande ce soir !

- J'espère qu'il le fera ! Lui et le prince Roxas sont si mignons, ensemble! Je crois qu'il y a des yaoïstes en planque… Ils formeraient un couple adorable !

Le rouquin grommela, encore plus agacé, et décida d'aller s'installer plus près des boissons.

_Stupides filles ! Toujours en train de glousser et d'essayer de forcer les choses! _

Il aimait beaucoup sa mère, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait toujours préféré les garçons. Au moins, d'après lui, semblaient-ils moins compliqués et imprévisibles. Et vu de cette façon, en épouser un ne serait peut-être pas si pénible…

Il secoua vivement la tête pour chasser cette idée, avant de chercher du regard son meilleur ami. Demyx se tenait dans le coin opposé de la salle et quand il croisa son regard, il lui sourit et leva les deux pouces. Axel leva les yeux au ciel_. _

_Génial, même Demyx s'y met, maintenant…_

Soudain, la musique ralentit, et un éclair blanc accrocha son regard. Axel se tourna vers le centre de la pièce et y découvrit une silhouette familière qui l'attendait, brillante, car les lumières semblaient se concentrer sur elle. Axel sourit et lui fit signe de la main tandis que le blond s'approchait, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent pendant qu'il l'embrassait du regard.

Roxas portait un habit élaboré, d'une blancheur éblouissante, assez semblable au sien mais plus élégant et plus sobre, avec de petites touches d'or et de bleu assorties à son regard et à ses cheveux. Il avait manifestement refusé de les peigner, mais ses formidables épis se dressaient presque fièrement, encadrant magnifiquement son visage pâle et faisant ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Ils ressortaient brillamment sur la blancheur laiteuse de sa peau, miroitant légèrement au gré de ses pas.

Il fallut qu'Axel se secoue un peu pour s'éclaircir l'esprit. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, de le fixer comme ça ? Mais en dépit de tous ses efforts pour la chasser, une question revenait l'obséder.

_Roxas a-t-il toujours été aussi beau ?_

De nombreuses personnes autour d'eux se mirent à chuchoter frénétiquement, admirant les deux jeunes hommes tandis qu'ils s'approchaient l'un de l'autre. Axel semblait complètement inconscient des regards braqués sur eux, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Roxas, et se trouver ainsi au centre de l'attention générale semblait le mettre extrêmement mal à l'aise. C'était amusant, parce que quand il était petit, il cherchait toujours à être sous les projecteurs, mais Axel supposait qu'il pouvait le comprendre. Tout ça était hautement bizarre…

Roxas avait l'air de se sentir aussi misérable dans son habit qu'Axel dans le sien, et il lança un regard foudroyant aux yeux verts et rieurs qui le détaillaient quand il s'arrêta face au roux.

- Dis _un mot_, et je te castre avec une fourchette à salade…

Axel cligna des yeux à cette sombre menace, mais renversa la tête en arrière et éclata de rire.

- Je suis sérieux !

Prenant pitié du pauvre blond, Axel sourit et prit sa main tandis que la musique repartait.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Puis, avec un petit sourire, il ajouta :

- Ce n'est pas si mal, Roxas, vraiment. En fait, sur toi, c'est superbe.

Roxas s'empourpra et détourna le regard de son sourire éblouissant.

- Vraiment? …Je n'avais pas l'impression, mais… toi aussi, ça te va bien.

Le sourire du roux s'élargit il plaça son autre main sur la taille du garçon et l'entraîna dans la danse.

- Merci, gamin.

Le rythme était calme et le ton de la musique d'un romantisme écœurant, mais Axel s'aperçut que ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. En dépit de la différence de taille, il n'avait pas trop de mal à danser avec Roxas ce dernier héritait juste du rôle un peu gênant de la femme. Cependant, il ne semblait pas réticent à l'idée de lui abandonner le contrôle de la situation, pour une fois, alors Axel prit l'initiative et le fit virevolter sur la piste de danse.

Très vite, d'autres couples commencèrent à s'écarter, juste pour les regarder, et une petite foule se massa autour d'eux, aussi près qu'ils osaient s'approcher des deux garçons. Le couple royal était presque seul à danser.

Roxas avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas regarder Axel il se sentait comme attiré vers ses yeux d'un vert vibrant qui pétillaient chaleureusement à son attention. Ils étaient absolument magnifiques, et c'était encore accentué par le grand sourire dont il le gratifiait. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se détourner ?

_Axel a-t-il toujours été aussi charmant ?_

L'autre prince remarqua son air absorbé et s'arrêta un moment. Le regard de Roxas en lui-même ne le gênait pas c'était l'intensité dans ses yeux bleus, qui semblaient chercher son âme.

Axel préféra en rire.

- Roxas, ça va ? T'es toujours là-dedans, mon pote?

Le blond cligna des yeux et son regard se sauva ailleurs. Il rougit un peu. Est-ce qu'il venait de se faire prendre à béer devant Axel comme un amoureux transi ?

… Une seconde… Amoureux ?

- C'est rien. Excuse-moi…

Un peu inquiet, le rouquin tendit une main pour lui tapoter gentiment l'épaule, cherchant à croiser son regard.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas. Tu avais juste l'air ailleurs, c'est tout. Mais si tu es sûr…

La danse reprit, et la musique se fit de plus en plus lente et douce. Axel attira Roxas plus près et sourit de satisfaction en le sentant tressaillir. Roxas, de son côté, s'empourpra tout en essayant de son mieux d'ignorer les dizaines de paires d'yeux rivés sur eux il sentait le regard brûlant d'excitation de la reine Ella qui lui creusait presque des trous dans le dos. Elle faisait des bons dans son siège, comme si elle attendait que quelque chose arrive. Il soupira et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule d'Axel tandis que leurs corps se rapprochaient, étrangement mais plaisamment.

A _quoi_ au juste s'attendait-elle ?

Il y eut une espèce de long silence gêné avant que Roxas trouve de courage de regarder à nouveau l'autre jeune homme, qui le tenait dans ses bras.

Il déglutit durement avant de se mettre à parler, peinant à trouver ses mots – ce qui chez lui, était quelque chose très inhabituel.

- Je… Je suis désolé que tu aies à subir ça, toi aussi, Ax. Je te jure que ce n'était pas _mon_ idée…

Axel gloussa légèrement.

- Je sais bien, gamin. Moi non plus, je n'ai rien demandé.

Il tendit le bras pour faire tourner Roxas avant de le ramener près de lui.

- Jouons le jeu, pour eux. Je veux dire, ils essayent vraiment…

Roxas renifla. Essayer, c'était un euphémisme. Mais il acquiesça lentement.

- Ouais. Donnons leur juste cette danse, et puis on ira trouver un trou pour se terrer le reste de la soirée. Ça te va ?

Roxas ne remarqua même pas que son visage se rapprochait lentement de celui d'Axel. Ce dernier sourit encore davantage et se pencha, réduisant à son tour l'écart.

- Ça m'a l'air bien.

Autour d'eux, les bruits des voix se mêlaient au doux son de la musique, mais ils n'entendaient pour ainsi dire plus rien. Le blond s'aperçut soudain que l'écart qu'il y avait entre eux se réduisait lentement, et se mit à bégayer en voyant que la bouche d'Axel n'était plus qu'à un pouce de la sienne.

- R-Rien ne nous oblige à obéir à nos parents.

Axel sourit.

- T'as raison.

Et avant que le jeune prince ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, Axel avait franchi le peu de distance restant et tendrement pressé ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- Hmpf ?

Roxas songea qu'il aurait dû être surpris, voire outragé, mais s'aperçut que, pour une raison obscure, ce n'était pas le cas. La sensation de ces lèvres qui l'embrassaient avec tant de douceur annihila pratiquement ses facultés de raisonnement. Ce n'était pas rude, ni forcé, comme l'étaient certains des baisers dont il avait été témoin étant enfant (il lui était arrivé une ou deux fois d'interrompre des rendez-vous galants en entrant dans un vestiaire). C'était très tendre, cela _réclamait_ qu'il y réponde/participe (c'est « take part »). La bouche d'Axel était tendre et douce, et il aspirait légèrement une de ses lèvres entre les siennes les paupières de Roxas se baissèrent quand il laissa Axel lui incliner la tête vers l'arrière pour lui faciliter les choses. Et il ne put réprimer un soupir quand la main qui était posée sur sa taille la quitta pour aller doucement se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, et Roxas haleta un peu, fixant sur Axel un regard mi-perplexe mi-rêveur.

- A-Ax… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le choc n'était pas tant dû au baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger qu'au fait qu'ils étaient en train de faire exactement ce qu'ils avaient juré de ne _jamais_ faire. Ils étaient juste censés faire semblant, non ? Mais le prince sourit et haussa les épaules.

- De la tarte aux pommes… A ton avis, Roxy ? Je pourrais jurer que j'étais en train de t'embrasser…

Content de sa réponse, il se pencha pour reprendre ses lèvres, taisant les autres questions qu'il aurait pu avoir à ce sujet.

Roxas se sentait toujours très confus, mais il n'avait pas la volonté de se débattre ou d'arrêter. Axel était en train de se laisser emporter il ne l'étouffait pas vraiment, mais Roxas pouvait sentir tout ce qu'il avait à offrir dans ce baiser. C'était étrange les sensations, nouvelles, le submergeaient totalement et pourtant il se surprit à approfondir l'échange et à gémir faiblement quand la langue d'Axel glissa entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il n'avait qu'un mot pour définir ça : juste. C'était bon, c'était tendre, c'était aimant et attentionné il se retrouvait emporté loin de la salle de bal et de tous les gens qui étaient là, jusqu'à un endroit où plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance.

Mais, ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de se demander, d'où venait cette soudaine intimité ? Était-ce bien là la même personne, le même garçon qui l'avait toujours tourmenté, et même détesté à un moment ?

Mais ils n'étaient _pas_ seuls. En fait, s'il y avait _eu_ des gens qui n'avaient pas fait attention à eux au début, c'était maintenant le cas, assurément. Roxas et Axel, les deux princes gâtés qui n'avaient jamais rien voulu avoir à faire l'un avec l'autre et qui avaient toujours cherché à se soustraire aux projets de leurs parents, en train d'échanger un baiser brûlant et passionné, en plein milieu de la salle de bal. Le reine Ella couinait de ravissement, s'accrochant au bras du roi qui s'avançait, un grand sourire sur le visage. Apparemment, les choses se déroulaient exactement comme prévu…

Les deux « amoureux » s'arrachèrent l'un à l'autre, papillotant, légèrement étourdis, tandis que la foule éclatait en applaudissements enthousiastes. Axel eut un sourire penaud et haussa les épaules parce qu'il ne voyait pas bien quoi faire d'autre. Pris dans la masse des gens qui se pressaient autour d'eux, il ne vit pas le regard nerveux et contrarié de Roxas.

La reine Ella s'approcha d'eux en souriant, excitée comme une puce.

- Magnifique ! Je savais que vous finiriez par tomber amoureux, tous les deux !

Roxas se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Axel pour tenter avec l'énergie du désespoir de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

- Oh, oh, oh ! Attendez une minute, s'il vous plait ! Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'était que ça, mais si nous pouvions juste tous nous calmer et…

Mais Axel se plaça devant lui, lui coupant la parole pour la seconde fois.

- Merci, maman. Tu avais raison, nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre! Annoncez notre mariage!

Le blond écarquilla les yeux d'incrédulité. Si vite?

- Quoi!, Mais Axel…

Mais un raffut invraisemblable explosa dans la salle, qui empira encore lorsque Vexen fit signe à l'orchestre de commencer à jouer pour célébrer l'évènement. Des filles se mirent à soupirer et à piailler dans tous les coins, pendant que les personnes plus âgées se contentaient de sourire et d'applaudir en les félicitant tous les deux pour le mariage. Tout le monde avait l'air ravi, mais personne n'aurait pu avoir l'air plus heureux que le prince Axel lui-même qui passa un bras autour des épaules de Roxas, le serrant contre lui. Il ne remarquait pas, ou préférait faire semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir, que Roxas commençait à lutter pour se dégager.

Le blond regardait autour de lui, fébrile, tentant désespérément d'attirer leur attention. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas accepter ça ! C'était beaucoup trop tôt ! Et pourquoi ce brusque changement d'attitude chez le rouquin ? Il voulait comprendre. C'était plus qu'un peu perturbant. Quels sentiments Axel éprouvait-il pour lui exactement, et où étaient-ils restés cachés pendant toutes ces années ? Ne venait-il pas de s'en apercevoir à l'instant ?

- Non ! Attends une seconde ! Hé! Ecoutez-moi!

La salle se mit à tourner autour de lui, il ne percevait plus qu'un maelstrom vertigineux de couleurs et de lumière qui lui donnait la nausée. Tout se mélangeait et tourbillonnait, lui retournait l'estomac, l'étourdissant. Roxas se reprit cependant, lorsqu'il sentit la prise d'Axel se raffermir encore davantage. Il serra les poings, perdant patience. Il détestait qu'on l'ignore !

- Oui, maman. Nous les enverrons chercher tout de suite, mais pour l'instant…

- **EST-CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ BIEN TOUS LA FERMER ET M'ECOUTER ?**

Axel se tourna vers Roxas pour le regarder bouche bée, comme toutes les autres personnes présentes. Le blond était fou de rage, rouge comme une tomate et son regard lançait des éclairs mortels qui firent s'écarter son « fiancé ». Il marcha droit sur Axel qui recula la situation aurait été adorablement comique si la tension n'avait été à son comble.

- Axel, il faut que tu te calmes ! Dit-il en enfonçant brusquement son index dans la poitrine du rouquin, continuant de l'assassiner de son regard accusateur. Comment peux-tu ne fut-ce qu'envisager d'accepter tout ça sans me demander mon avis ?

L'autre prince cligna des yeux, l'air totalement perplexe.

- Roxas, nous venons de nous embrasser au milieu de la piste de danse. Tu as répondu à mon baiser, alors j'ai, comment dire, pensé que tu me donnais ton consentement…

Roxas passa du rouge à l'écarlate en une fraction de seconde, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de secouer la tête.

- Non, non, non ! Axel, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça avant de décider de me marier ! Il ne s'agit pas de choisir ce que tu veux manger pour déjeuner ! C'est de nos vies qu'il est question !

- Roxas…

Axel avait l'air un peu offensé, mais le jeune prince poursuivit, l'assommant complètement avant même qu'il ait pu digérer son rejet.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Axel écarquilla les yeux et s'empourpra légèrement. Il lui répondit un peu brusquement en essayant de faire abstraction de sa nouvelle couleur.

- Bien sûr, Roxas ! Quoi, tu me crois vraiment si superficiel ? Je ne t'épouserais pas si je ne t'aimais pas de tout mon cœur !

Ces paroles lui parurent un peu étranges lorsqu'il s'entendit les prononcer, mais il sentait que c'était la vérité.

Cette déclaration brute prit Roxas au dépourvu. Axel n'avait jamais rien dit de tel par le passé. Il haussa un sourcil blond et sceptique, mais son regard était suppliant.

- Je… J'ai envie de te croire, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'aimes-tu? Quand nous étions plus jeunes, tu ne pouvais pas me souffrir! Et n'essayes pas de me dire que c'est faux ! Alors pourquoi moi, et pourquoi maintenant ?

L'air extrêmement nerveux, Axel cherchait quels seraient les mots justes à mettre sur ses sentiments. Une quinte de toux ostentatoire se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la pièce et les deux garçons lancèrent un rapide regard à leurs parents qui secouaient tristement la tête, désapprobateurs. De toute évidence, ce qui était en train de se passer ne leur plaisait pas.

Axel se sentait un peu perdu en regardant sa mère, mais Roxas, lui, planta ses yeux bleus droit dans ceux de son père. Rapidement, il reporta son attention sur Axel, restant ferme mais le regardant avec espoir.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé? Si nous commencions par là? Est-il indispensable d'avoir cette conversation devant six cent personnes ? Vraiment ? Axel est super mal à l'aise… c'est à cause de ça que ça mal tourner, en plus…(j'aime pas qu'on lave son linge sale en public, je trouve ça très mal élevé et sans-gêne).

Le rouquin se gratta nerveusement le crâne, tentant désespérément de trouver comment rassurer le prince.

- Que pourrais-je te dire, Roxas ? J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais adorable. Magnifique, vraiment. Tu es tout ce que je désire. Je suppose que je ne m'étais simplement pas vraiment rendu compte… ou peut-être l'ai-je toujours su ? … Je… J-Je ne sais pas !

_Non, bon sang ! Tu bafouilles ! Concentre-toi, mon vieux, concentre-toi! _

Risquant un regard du côté de Demyx, Axel vit que son expression reflétait parfaitement ses propres pensées. Roxas rougit encore plus, si toutefois c'était possible, mais il n'était pas satisfait. C'est l'histoire de sa vie…

- Merci beaucoup. Mais quoi d'autre ?

- Quoi d'autre?

- Tu es attiré par moi, physiquement, ça, je l'ai bien compris. Mais qu'en est-il de ma personnalité ? Ce genre de choses ? Est-ce que ma beauté est tout ce qui t'importe ?

Axel secoua la tête mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge sèche. Il se lécha nerveusement les lèvres.

_Bien sûr que non, Roxas ! Je t'aime pour toi!_

Pourquoi était-ce si difficile à dire, tout à coup? A chaque fois qu'il essayait de faire la liste des choses qu'il aimait chez le prince, il se retrouvait à regarder dans les profondeurs de ces yeux d'un bleu à couper le souffle et il sentait son esprit se vider complètement. C'était déchirant, et il voyait bien que cela mettait Roxas au supplice, lui aussi. Merde, pourquoi était-ce si difficile ?

Un très long moment de silence embarrassé s'écoula plusieurs personnes émirent des toux gênées dans l'indifférence générale. Bientôt, le visage de Roxas s'affaissa, et il se détourna pour cacher les larmes qui remplirent ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voie, mais ça n'échappa pas à Axel.

- Je comprends… Je suis désolé, Axel, mais je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un comme toi.

Il y avait un accent amer sur le dernier mot. Le garçon tourna les talons et quitta la pièce en courant. Le roi Lucas cria après lui et le suivit aussitôt.

Axel sentit son cœur se fendiller. Demyx et Vexen se frappèrent le front, synchrones, émerveillés par la stupidité du prince et les autres invités s'affairaient à geindre ou à roucouler d'extase sur le romantisme de la scène. D'autres encore, pétrifiés, essayaient de se débarrasser d'une sensation de malaise persistant – sans succès.

La reine Ella regarda son fils, la colère le disputant à la mélancolie dans ses yeux.

- Axel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Cours-lui après! Tu l'aimes, non?

- Je…

Axel resta planté là, le regard fixé droit devant lui, là où Roxas s'était tenu l'instant d'avant.

Il le _pensait_, et il l'avait _dit_, mais… les doutes de Roxas le faisaient lui-même douter un peu. Le pauvre garçon était totalement désemparé, mais il avait raison sur un point. Le mariage n'était pas à prendre à la légère, mais autant il aimait Roxas, autant il voulait être capable de le regarder dans les yeux et de lui dire _pourquoi_ il l'aimait.

Peut-être que s'il prenait un peu de temps pour se remettre en question et que Roxas réfléchissait de son côté, les choses pourraient s'arranger…


	6. 05 - La séparation

**Auteu****r :** Nakano Hana

**Traduction :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Shangreela

**Note pour les lecteurs de Cœurs Déjà Pris: Un nouveau poll sur mon profil n'attend que vos avis ^^**

**Plus Loin Que Dans Mes Rêves**

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : La séparation_

_Vexen : « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'autre.» ! Il dit : « Est-ce que la beauté est tout ce qui t'importe ? », et vous répondez, « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'autre. » !_

_Axel : C'était stupide, c'est sûr !_

_Vexen : Vous devriez intituler votre biographie : « Comment offenser un fiancé, en neuf syllabes minimum. »_

* * *

- Nous avons essayé, Ella. On ne pourra pas dire que nous n'avons pas essayé.

Voilà ce que dit le roi Lucas, sur un ton de reproche, tandis que son fils montait dans la calèche derrière lui. Roxas ne dit rien et garda le regard baissé de manière à ne regarder personne. Il savait à quel point son père aurait voulu que cela fonctionne, mais pour l'instant, il voulait juste rentrer à la maison…

La reine Ella se tenait non loin, pleurant avec emphase et secouant un peu Axel qui était lui aussi venu assister au départ.

- M-Maman ! Lâche-moi, veux-tu ? Ce n'est pas terminé, d'accord? Nous avons tous les deux besoin d'un peu de temps, c'est tout ! Grommela le prince et se dégageant de l'étreinte de sa mère.

- De temps… oui… juste un peu de temps…

Dans d'autres circonstances, Axel aurait levé les yeux au ciel devant le comportement ridicule de la reine, mais il se sentit horriblement coupable lorsque le garçon qu'il aimait tant disparut à l'intérieur du fiacre. Même s'il pouvait encore le voir par la fenêtre, Roxas semblait déjà si loin… Le roi Lucas s'installa à son tour et leur dit adieu, avant de se tourner vers son fils, occupé à broyer du noir.

- Dis au revoir, Roxas.

Le garçon cessa de fixer ses genoux, et croisa le regard d'Axel – à peine.

- Au revoir... Prince Axel.

Le jeune homme se crispa en l'entendant utiliser un ton si formel. Il ne voulait pas de ça, ça lui donnait encore plus l'impression d'avoir tout gâché…

Une part de lui voulait rester fier et droit. Ce petit problème auquel ils devaient faire face… ce n'était pas _sa_ faute, après tout ! Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu, et apparemment, songea-t-il amèrement, ce n'était pas suffisant pour Roxas. Mais la culpabilité l'emportait sur l'orgueil, et il avait désespérément envie d'appeler Roxas, de le supplier de rester.

Mais non. Il était prince, et il refusait de ramper, peu importait la raison ! De plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait soudain trouvé quoi dire pour le faire changer d'avis.

- Au revoir… Roxas.

Il plongea une dernière fois le regard dans ses yeux bleus et humides avant que l'attelage se mette en mouvement le véhicule cahota un peu en remontant le chemin qui, plus loin, s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Axel et sa mère les regardèrent partir tristement, et le prince laissa échapper un soupir lorsque son ancien promis disparut entre les arbres.

- Oh, Axel ! Comment as-tu pu ? Nous y étions presque !

Elle se jeta sur un serviteur, l'empoignant et le secouant violemment pour tenter d'extérioriser sa colère.

- NOUS Y ETONS PRESQUE !

Axel se hâta de lui faire lâcher le pauvre homme qui tremblait et suffoquait, avant de la ramener à l'intérieur du château.

- Pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi ? ... Toutes ces années de préparatifs… GASPILLEES !

Elle continua à sangloter et à s'accrocher à son bras, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux.

- S'il te plaît, maman. Rentrons. Je… Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant…

Il congédia les serviteurs et la raccompagna, ne s'arrêtant qu'un bref instant pour regarder la vieille fontaine du parc.

_Roxas…_

Il soupira encore, se demandant s'il aurait un jour une chance de revoir le blond.

Pourquoi les choses ne se déroulaient-elles jamais comme il le désirait ?

(\I/)

La nuit tombait; Axel, Demyx et Vexen s'étaient réunions dans la cabane sur l'arbre. C'était comme au bon vieux temps : les garçons jouaient aux échecs pendant que le vieux conseiller leur faisait réciter leurs leçons. Mais ils étaient devenus des hommes, et Axel aurait voulu pouvoir se tourner vers son meilleur ami pour qu'il le conseille. Il regardait par la fenêtre, distrait, égaré dans ses souvenirs.

- « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'autre » ? (1) Un bon argument, je dois l'admettre, mais… Axel, vous auriez au moins pu _essayer_ de dire quelque chose ! Quel genre d'amoureux êtes-vous si vous ne savez même pas ce qui vous plaît chez lui ?

_- Echec et mat, Axel ! _

_Le petit blond rayonnait littéralement de joie. _

_Axel leva les yeux, ennuyé, tandis que Demyx riait en bruit de fond._

_- Quoi ? C'est pas juste ! T'as triché !_

_- Non, Axel, c'est pas vrai. C'est juste toi qui es bête. _

_Axel et Demyx continuèrent de se chamailler pendant que Roxas, de l'autre côté de la table, se moquait d'eux. Il souriait et riait, de ce rire doux et pétillant qui était le sien…_

Axel soupira.

- Axel, est-ce que vous m'écoutez seulement ?

Il papillota, et découvrit le visage de Vexen, à quelques centimètres à peine du sien. Il fit un bond en arrière et le conseiller soupira, tirant distraitement sur une des ses longues mèches gris-blond.

- Vraiment, Axel ! Concentrez-vous un peu ! Vous devez bien voir _autre chose _chez Roxas que sa beauté !

Axel lui fit un regard noir et indigné et déplaça distraitement son fou, sans s'apercevoir que Demyx, de son côté, bougeait discrètement les pièces à son avantage.

- Bien sûr que je vois autre chose ! Il est sans aucun doute… absolument… très, très…

Il semblait s'égarer à mesure qu'il parlait.

- Bon sang…

Roxas était tant de choses; s'arrêter pour les compter et en dresser la liste semblait futile ! Demyx le rappela brusquement à la réalité en lui balançant un coup dans l'épaule.

- Tu devrais faire plus attention, Axel. Tu viens de perdre ton roi. Echec et mat, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en renversant la pièce qui tomba sur l'échiquier avec un claquement.

Axel ricana, amer il ne prêtait guère attention à la partie en cours.

- C'est la deuxième fois, aujourd'hui…

Vexen soupira à nouveau et se gratta l'arrière du crâne, embêté.

- Axel, pourquoi ne pouviez-vous pas simplement dire ce que vous ressentez ? C'est tout ce que Roxas demandait, après tout, et l'un comme l'autre, vous vous devez d'être complètement honnêtes avec vous-mêmes.

Le prince grogna avant de claquer sa tête sur la table, et l'y laissa.

- Je ne sais pas comment lui dire ça, c'est tout ! Il me faisait ce regard, comme s'il attendait désespérément ma réponse, et j'ai paniqué, voilà ! Je n'y comprends rien… Il ne m'avait jamais rendu aussi nerveux !

Vexen se mit à faire les cent pas et Demyx sourit tristement en remettant les pièces en place sur l'échiquier. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être abattu, mais les évènements de la journées semblaient avoir laissé tout le monde déprimé et frustré. Roxas n'avait pas tort, ils le savaient tous, mais ce n'était pas un secret que tout le royaume attendait avec impatience le mariage royal.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment, pas vrai ?

Axel acquiesça lentement et se cala la tête entre ses bras croisés, soupirant.

- Il t'aime aussi, tu sais…

Le prince releva la tête, le menton appuyé sur la table, et se gratta l'arrière du crâne en jetant à son ami un regard dubitatif.

- Et comment tu le sais ?

Demyx lui sourit chaleureusement. Distraitement, il faisait rouler un cavalier entre son pouce et son index.

- Roxas n'est peut-être pas très sûr de lui pour l'instant, mais tu as vu le regard qu'il t'a lancé quand tu n'as pas su lui répondre ?

Le rouquin tressaillit un peu son ami interpréta ça comme un oui et poursuivit.

- Il s'inquiète vraiment de l'opinion que tu as de lui. Il s'en est toujours soucié, même à l'époque où tu te conduisais comme, tu sais, un connard.

Demyx rit nerveusement au regard noir dont le prince le gratifia et tâcha de faire comme si de rien n'était.

- C'est clair que vous avez des choses à régler, tous les deux, mais je pense que ça s'arrangera. Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, et toutes ces conneries sentimentales…

Axel secoua la tête, découragé.

- mais comment ? Comment puis-je lui faire comprendre à quel point il compte pour moi ?

Vexen resta pensif un instant.

- Hé bien, pourquoi ne cherchez-vous pas un moyen de le lui prouver ? Il doit bien exister quelque chose qui lui montrerait que vos intentions sont honorables et que vous êtes sincère.

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui, si je savais que ça le rendrait heureux.

Axel regarda par la fenêtre des nuages noirs, annonciateurs de tempête, s'amoncelaient et assombrissaient encore davantage le paysage pendant que la pluie battait le bois du mur. Il soupira, interrogeant le ciel.

- Que puis-je faire, Roxas ?

(\l/)

Toujours sur la route, Roxas regardait distraitement par la fenêtre de la calèche il se sentait aussi triste et seul et perdu qu'Axel. Les volets étaient fermés à cause de l'orage qui approchait mais le garçon les fixait quand même avec obstination, concentré sur la mince ouverture, là où les volets se touchaient presque. Tout valait mieux que faire face au regard gêné que son père lui lançait.

- Roxas, s'il te plaît, l'implora le roi Lucas. Pourrais-tu juste me parler ?

Le garçon soupira sans se retourner.

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

Une minute s'écoula, puis, d'une main douce mais ferme, le vieux roi le força à se tourner.

- Roxas, je ne comprends pas. Que voulais-tu qu'Axel te dise ? Qu'attends-tu de lui ? Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à ce point ? Et es-tu bien sûr de vouloir en faire un tel cas, au point de risquer de détruire le lien qui existe entre vous deux ? Je _sais_ que tu as des sentiments pour lui.

Le blond soupira à nouveau et hocha la tête avec réticence. Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et les étreignit étroitement, fixant son regard sur le sol de bois.

- Je le pense. Mais qu'importe ce que je ressens ? Je ne peux pas épouser quelqu'un qui ne m'aime que pour quelque chose comme ça…

Comme Lucas lui lançait un regard perplexe, Roxas poursuivit :

- La beauté, ça ne dure qu'un temps, père. Aucune relation ne devrait se fonder là-dessus… Je voudrais juste qu'Axel m'aime pour ce que je suis. Et si c'était le _cas_, pourquoi m'aurait-il embarrassé de la sorte en choisissant de ne pas me répondre? Je ne l'ai jamais rendu nerveux…

Lucas secoua la tête en souriant tristement.

- Ce n'est pas forcément aussi simple, Roxas. Le cœur fait parfois faire de drôles de choses aux gens quand ils sont amoureux. Sa nervosité ne signifiait pas nécessairement qu'il te mentait. En fait, il se pourrait bien que ce soit tout le contraire…

Le jeune prince resta pensif un instant et son père sourit, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Tu es un garçon intelligent, Roxas, et je suis content que tu réfléchisses sérieusement à ton avenir. Mais je suis presque absolument certain qu'Axel _t'aime_, et que n'importe qui à qui tu pourrais poser la question te répondrait la même chose. J'aimerais tant que tu puisses le voir-

La calèche s'arrêta brusquement, projetant vers l'avant les passagers surpris. Roxas aida son père à se relever et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui.

- Que Diable était-ce ?

Le regard du roi était grave.

- Je l'ignore. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je veux que tu restes à l'intérieur.

- Mais père -

- Promets-le-moi, Roxas !

Les yeux de Roxas trahissaient sa frayeur, mais après un instant d'hésitation, il hocha la tête. Le ton du roi ne souffrait aucune discussion. Quelques coups brefs furent frappés sur la porte et le roi l'ouvrit, découvrit un garde planté là, dégoulinant d'eau de pluie

- Veuillez me pardonner cet arrêt si brusque, votre majesté, mais il y a un drôle de bonhomme encapuchonné qui nous barre la route.

- Comment ?

Le garde poursuivit.

- Il refuse de bouger, sire. Pas tant qu'il n'aura pas pu vous parler. Nous savons bien que c'est inadéquat, mais il ne veut pas s'écarter, nous avons tout essayé.

Roxas secoua la tête et lança à Lucas un regard désespéré.

- Père, ne sors pas, je t'en prie ! C'est trop dangereux ! Nous ignorons de quoi cet homme est capable !

Le regard du roi alla de son fils au garde et du garde à son fils tandis qu'il réfléchissait et examinait ses options. Finalement, il hocha la tête à l'intention du soldat et descendit de la carriole, non sans refermer la portière derrière lui. De l'autre côté lui parvenait faiblement le bruit des pleurs de Roxas qui l'implorait de revenir. Le cœur lourd, il ignora ses suppliques et verrouilla la porte avant de s'engager sur la route pour aller faire face à l'homme qui l'attendait.

- Il y a bien longtemps, Lucas…, renifla … ? la voix sous la capuche, mais la silhouette elle-même resta parfaitement immobile.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et que voulez-vous ? Montrez-vous !

Tous les gardes brandirent leurs armes et déclarèrent en chœur :

- Révélez votre identité, au nom du Roi !

L'homme se contenta de rire. Il se tenait bien droit, dans l'obscurité, en dépit de la pluie qui s'abattait sur lui.

- Oh, vraiment. Vous pensez que vous seriez de taille, face à moi ? Jamais le grand Zexion ne tomberait face à des créatures aussi pitoyables.

Les yeux du roi s'écarquillèrent.

- Vous !

- Oui, moi ! Vous m'avez tout pris, ce jour là ma magie, ma dignité, tout ce que j'avais ! Mais maintenant, j'ai retrouvé mes pouvoirs et je suis revenu pour tenir ma promesse ! Tout ce que tu possèdes, et tout ce que tu aimes… va être enfin à moi !

Lucas se raidit, ses yeux s'écarquillant encore davantage.

- Non… Vous ne pouvez pas…

Zexion rejeta son capuchon en riant.

- Oh, je peux ! Et je le ferai ! Ainsi, maintenant, _tu_ sais ce que ça fait de perdre tout ce qui a jamais été précieux à tes yeux !

Il cria une courte incantation et soudain, une lumière rouge l'enveloppa son corps commença à se transformer. De longues griffes apparurent aux endroits où s'étaient naguère trouvés ses pieds et ses mains, ses membres si mirent à grandir et à s'allonger…

Les chevaux de l'attelage se mirent à hennir de peur et à ruer, frappant malencontreusement certains des soldats qui tentèrent de les calmer. Les autres tirèrent l'épée et chargèrent le sorcier mais ce dernier, sous sa forme monstrueuse, les balaya comme s'ils n'avaient été que des mouches. D'autres gardes essayèrent d'abattre la monstruosité griffue en tirant dessus, sans succès, et se virent aussi rapidement écrasés.

Le roi Lucas agrippa la bride d'un des chevaux et manqua de peu de se faire assommer au passage. Le fiacre lui-même avait été renversé dans le chaos et en regardant autour de lui, il découvrit ses hommes épars, gisant sur le sol froid et trempé.

- Roxas ! Est-ce que ça va ? Hurla-t-il par-dessus le bruit de la pluie battante, tout en tentant de calmer les chevaux.

La voix qui lui parvint de l'intérieur semblait étourdie.

- Oui… je vais bien… mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Les bêtes paniquées agitaient la tête et roulaient des yeux, à demi-folles, tandis qu'elles regardaient le monstre s'approcher de plus en plus. Bientôt, Zexion se tint juste devant le vieil homme, le fixant de ses grands yeux d'un jaune rougeâtre. Il le saisit par le col de sa cape et le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien du tout, malgré ses violents efforts pour se dégager. Les chevaux hennirent plus forts et Roxas se mit à frapper de toutes ses forces contre la portière.

- Pitié, père ! Laisse-moi sortir ! Je t'en prie !

Lucas continua de foudroyer du regard l' « homme » monstrueux qui le tenait, lui soufflant au visage son haleine brûlante et malsaine. Il devait faire face et rester digne, même si c'était sa _mort_ qu'il regardait dans les yeux.

- Je t'avertis, haleta-t-il. Tues-moi si tu veux, venge-toi ! Mais laisse mon royaume en paix !

L'étrange créature lui « sourit » malicieusement, avant de se préparer pour un ultime coup…

- Je pense que tu as donné ton dernier ordre Lucas. Voici ce que tu auras récolté pour t'être mis en travers de ma route…

Un flot de sang éclaboussa tout avec un bruit écœurant, et un hurlement strident déchira la nuit.

- **PÈRE !**

(\l/)

- Hé, Axel ? Ce n'est pas un soldat de Kisyria?

Le rouquin regarda dans la direction indiquée par Demyx, et vit un homme qui émergeait des arbres et avançait lentement vers le château. Le soldat n'était qu'une ombre dans la pluie, mais il en voyait assez pour deviner les couleurs de son uniforme. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible, c'était un homme de Kisyria.

- Oui, je me demande ce qu'il fait là.

Tout à coup, l'homme s'écroula sur le sol, et Axel bondit sur ses jambes.

- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Il saisit la corde et quitta la cabane à toute vitesse, comme il l'avait si souvent fait par le passé, rejoignant la terre ferme et se mettant aussitôt à courir en direction de l'ombre frissonnante tassée sur le sol. Lorsqu'il fut parvenu à son côté, Axel vit qu'il était couvert de boue et de sang.

Demyx et Vexen le rejoignirent en courant et s'arrêtèrent à un pas de lui.

- Axel, est-ce qu'il est… ?

- Il est vivant, cria-il par-dessus son épaule. Vous deux, allez à l'intérieur chercher de l'aide !

Alors que les deux autres filaient vers le château, Axel redressa l'homme inerte et le secoua doucement. Deux yeux d'un bleu brumeux s'ouvrirent en papillotant et se fixèrent sur lui, et il sut aussitôt qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps à vivre.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en repoussant une mèche de cheveux bruns qui lui retombait dans les yeux.

- Squall Leonhart. Je fais partie de la garde royale…

Il fut interrompu par une quinte de toux sanglante puis resta silencieux, mais il était toujours conscient. Les yeux d'Axel s'écarquillèrent, mais il s'efforça de se maîtriser et parla de sa voix la plus calme.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ? Je vous croyais déjà à bord du bateau.

- On a… on a été attaqués… par un monstre gigantesque… Je n'ai pas réussi à voir grand-chose avant qu'il m'attrape… mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir pour aller chercher de l'aide…

Il toussa encore.

Le prince était plus qu'inquiet, à présent. Il entendait déjà le bruit des pas de sa mère et des serviteurs qui arrivaient mais il les ignora.

- Et le prince ? Je t'en prie, parle ! Où est Roxas?

L'homme cligna des yeux en le regardant; son regard était triste.

- Je… Je ne sais… pas.

Axel bondit sur ses jambes et détala en direction des écuries aussitôt que quelqu'un eut prit sa place auprès du soldat.

- Axel, attends ! C'est trop dangereux!

Il enfourcha le plus rapide de tous leurs chevaux et partit en direction de la forêt, sans accorder la moindre attention au vent et à la pluie qui s'abattaient sur lui sans aucune pitié. Les arbres semblaient se dresser devant lui pour lui barrer la route, et de temps à autres un coup de tonnerre retentissait, effrayant son cheval mais il continuait d'avancer, priant de toutes ses forces pour arriver à temps.

_Roxas ! Tiens-bon ! Je t'en prie, ne sois pas…_

(\l/)

Lorsqu'il arriva sur place, Axel ne découvrit que les vestiges d'un carnage sanglant. Les chevaux, les soldats, tout ce qui avait été vivant avait été démembré, horriblement mutilé, et le sang se mêlait à la pluie et à la boue. Une odeur atroce emplissait l'air.

Axel démonta en toute hâte et attacha sa monture à l'arbre le plus proche afin d'être certain que le hongre ne décampe pas. La puanteur qui régnait faisait frémir ses naseaux et ses oreilles étaient couchées bien à plat sur sa tête il regardait nerveusement autour de lui.

- D-Du calme, du calme. Je suis là…

Le prince se tourna pour affronter le massacre et courut aussitôt vers l'attelage renversé pour regarder à l'intérieur, mais il n'y avait personne. Sur le sol non loin de là il distingua quelque chose de blanc, dans la boue, et alla le ramasser. Il enleva un peu de la boue dans laquelle l'objet était englué et son cœur fit un plongeon vertigineux lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un bracelet. Celui de Roxas.

- Non…

Roxas lui avait expliqué un jour qu'il l'avait hérité de sa mère, cet objet lui était précieux car elle l'avait fabriqué pour lui lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle portait un enfant. Axel savait combien il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir connue, et n'avait jamais vu Roxas enlever ce bijou. L'ébène et l'ivoire dont il était fait, jadis magnifiques, étaient maintenant souillés de sang et de boue, et il reposait, terni, entre ses mains.

- Non, non, non !

C'était un cauchemar ! Axel sentait la peur dans son cœur gonfler et s'amplifier – la peur de se retourner et de découvrir le corps froid sans vie de Roxas gisant dans la boue. Mais tandis qu'il continuait à chercher et à ne rien trouver, il s'inquiétait aussi de plus en plus de ne voir aucun signe de lui ou du mystérieux monstre. On aurait dit qu'ils s'étaient volatilisés…

- ROXAS ! OÙ ES-TU?

C'est à ce moment là qu'un grognement attira son attention, et il se précipita de l'autre côté de l'attelage. Il y découvrit le roi Lucas, mourant.

- Votre Majesté ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Il s'agenouilla auprès du roi et prit sa main froide pour l'étreindre.

- A-Axel ? Mon garçon, c'est vraiment toi…

Sa voix était faible et douce, à peine un murmure. Ses yeux, eux, étaient rouges et humides, mais peut-être était-ce dû au sang et à la pluie ?

Axel hocha la tête, des larmes brûlantes inondant ses yeux.

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ? Où est Roxas?

Le roi le regarda tristement. Il s'emporta, s'étranglant entre ses sanglots.

- C'était horrible, Axel ! Un gigantesque monstre nous a barré la route ! Il a tué mes hommes et il m'aura eu, moi aussi !

L'homme l'agrippa durement par le bras et le tira vers lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Ecoute-moi, Axel ! Cette chose n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être ! Ne laisse pas tes yeux te trahir, tu m'entends ? Cette chose _n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être ! _

Le rouquin secoua la tête, un horrible sentiment de vertige s'emparant de lui. C'était on ne peut plus déconcentrant de voir cet homme qu'il avait toujours connu si calme, pondéré et gentil, pleurant dans ses bras, à moitié hystérique et gâchant le peu de forces qu'il lui restait en paroles inintelligibles.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Je vous en supplie, majesté, où est passé Roxas ?

Le roi papillota vaguement, ses yeux s'embrumant lentement et virant progressivement au gris tandis que la vie le quittait.

- Il l'a… Il l'a… enlevé…

- Quoi ? Qui ?

Mais le roi était parti. Une ultime larme coula sur sa joue froide, se mêlant à l'eau de pluie.

- NON ! JE VOUS EN PRIE, NE PARTEZ PAS ! ... Je vous en prie…

Axel resta assis pendant un instant, en silence, ignorant complètement la pluie qui le détrempait jusqu'aux os. Son monde s'écroulait autour de lui, détruisant au passage le moindre des doutes qu'il avait eus jusque là. Mais maintenant, il était trop tard pour que cela serve à quelque chose…

Où était Roxas, maintenant ? Etait-il seulement en vie? Axel baissa la tête serra durement son poing autour du petit bracelet il laissa ses larmes couler et se mélanger à la pluie.

Qui ferait quelque chose de si horrible? Et qu'est-ce que le roi Lucas avait voulu dire ? Toutes ces questions tournaient furieusement dans la tête du prince tandis qu'il se relevait et remontait sur son cheval, avant de se lancer à travers la forêt. Une empreinte de pas, de griffe, il s'en moquait ! N'importe quelle trace qu'il aurait pu suivre, qui l'aurait guidé jusqu'au garçon qu'il aimait tant.

- **ROXAS !**

Il hurla son prénom au vent qui mugissait et chercha, chercha, chercha toute la nuit durant.

- Roxas. Je jure que je te retrouverai… Je t'en prie, attends-moi…

* * *

(1) : Les plus attentifs d'entre vous auront sûrement remarqué qu'il y a une incohérence, puisqu'Axel n'a pas répondu à Roxas, justement. Ce n'est pas une erreur de traduction, j'ai vérifié (merci à Neliia dont la review pour le chapitre précédent a attiré mon attention sur ce point), donc je suppose qu'en fait, Vexen répète là ce qu'Axel a répondu quand il lui a lui-même posé la question, et qu'il ne fait pas référence à ce qu'il aurait dit à Roxas (puisqu'il ne lui a rien dit) ? Voilà.


	7. 06 - L'enchanteur

**Auteu****r :** Nakano Hana

**Traduction :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Shangreela

**Note pour les lecteurs de Cœurs Déjà Pris: Un nouveau poll sur mon profil n'attend que vos avis ^^**

**Plus Loin Que Dans Mes Rêves**

* * *

_Chapitre __6__ : L'Enchanteur_

_- Zexion : Roxas, sache que ce genre de choses ne m'apporte aucun plaisir !_

_Enfin… ça m'amuse un peu, mais ce que je veux vraiment…_

_C'est le royaume de ton père._

_- Roxas : Prenez-le ! Vous en avez le pouvoir._

* * *

Au plus profond de la forêt, près du pied des montagnes d'Amon se trouvait un lac d'eau fraîche et scintillante. Les gens du coin eux-mêmes ne s'aventuraient que rarement dans ces bois, et jamais très loin. Ils en avaient peur, car ils les pensaient peuplés d'étranges bêtes et d'esprits qui s'amusaient à attirer ceux qui s'y attarderaient vers une mort certaine. Mais même s'il y avait quelque chose de mystérieux et de mystique dans la forêt, les faëries, esprits et autres démons supposés la peupler n'étaient que pure superstition…

A côté de ce lac se dressait un vieux château de pierre, oublié par le temps et couvert de poussière et de vignes. D'un seul regard, on comprenait que personne n'y avait fait un peu de ménage ou des réparations depuis des années. Mais la lumière de la chandelle qui brûlait à l'une des fenêtres indiquait qu'il n'était pas complètement abandonné…

(\l/)

Roxas se réveilla seul dans une des nombreuses chambres du château oublié, une chambre dont l'unique fenêtre était trop haute pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre. Les seules choses qui se trouvaient dans la pièce étaient un vieux lit poussiéreux et une unique bougie posée sur la petite table qui se trouvait à côté pas de quoi monter un plan d'évasion. Si la fenêtre avait été à sa portée il aurait pensé à nouer les draps pour s'en faire une corde et descendre le long du mur, mais de toute façon, il ne savait pas s'il se trouvait en haut d'une tour ou dans un donjon. La lumière qui suintait faiblement d'en haut ne le renseignait guère.

Enfouissant la tête dans ses mains, Roxas s'assit au bord du lit, en silence, prenant un moment pour faire le tour de la situation.

_Où suis-je ? Quel est cet endroit ?_

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était le trajet pour rentrer…

- Père !

Roxas s'empoigna par les épaules, son corps tout entier agité de tremblements violents et ses yeux se remplissant de larmes pendant qu'il se souvenait du peu qu'il pouvait de l'attaque. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible il avait entendu ce bruit horrible, puis le cri de douleur qui l'avait suivi. Lorsqu'il avait été rudement tiré du véhicule, il avait aperçu la forme pâle et ensanglantée près de la roue…

- Non… Père…

Le garçon blond replia les genoux et y pressa son front pendant que ses yeux se mettaient à déborder, lentement, mais d'un flot de larmes qui se déversa en ruisseaux sur ses joues. Il était parfaitement clair pour lui que le roi était mort. Il devait l'être, maintenant, d'après la quantité de sang que Roxas avait vue. En quelques minutes, ses pleurs silencieux se transformèrent en gémissements pitoyables, de rage et de désespoir. Il avait l'impression d'être seul au monde.

Il pleura longtemps avant que quelque chose vienne le déranger. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, grinçant légèrement et jetant un rai de lumière dans la pièce. La silhouette entra en silence et, bougeant rapidement, rejoignit Roxas et s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit. Le prince était trop absorbé par son chagrin pour réaliser qu'il avait de la compagnie. Mais il s'en rendit _parfaitement_ compte, quand il sentit des mains froides lui caresser gentiment le dos, et il sursauta et s'éloigna instinctivement de l'homme.

L'homme aux cheveux ardoise lui sourit, le regardant avec ses yeux au bleu nuageux, tendant vers ses lèvres un doigt calme.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Roxas. Je ne te ferai pas de mal…

Roxas cligna des yeux et sécha ses larmes avant de lancer à l'homme un regard assassin.

- Vous… Vous avez tué mon père…

Ce n'était pas une question.

L'homme haussa légèrement les épaules et chassa quelques mèches de son visage d'un geste désinvolte.

- J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner d'avoir dû me montrer si brusque pour te récupérer. Je ne _voulais_ pas que ça soit si violent, mais on m'a opposé plus de résistance que je ne m'y étais attendu. Je suppose qu'on ne les appelait _pas_ la Garde Royale pour rien…

Roxas bondit du lit et l'apostropha, le pointant d'un doigt accusateur en grondant.

- Vous avez tué tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? Pour qui diable vous prenez-vous ? Qu'avait bien pu vous faire mon père ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevé ? QUI êtes-vous?

L'homme sourit, complètement indifférent. Il s'étira et s'appuya sur le lit, regardant le plafond d'un air légèrement ennuyé.

- Seigneur, tout de suite dans le vif du sujet, à ce que je vois. Hé bien, pour commencer, je m'appelle Zexion…

Il ramena son regard sur Roxas que sa nonchalance semblait mettre encore plus en colère.

- Tu devrais t'assoir. Cela va prendre un moment, et bien sûr, nous avons tout le temps du monde…

Roxas lui jeta un regard méfiant, toujours livide de colère mais il s'assit néanmoins, réticent, et croisa les bras avec impatience.

- Vous ne pourrez pas toujours me retenir ici… dit-il, impassible.

Zexion lui répondit d'un simple rictus qui le fit tressaillir.

- Avec un peu de chance, je n'en aurai pas besoin…

Il se redressa lentement mais ne fit pas mine de se rapprocher du prince, ce dont, bien sûr, Roxas se sentit reconnaissant. Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec cet homme et même s'il espérait ne pas en arriver là, il était prêt à se battre s'il tentait de le forcer à quoi que ce soit.

- Veux-tu du thé ?

Interprétant le silence du garçon et son regard noir comme un non, le sorcier prononça une invocation et fit apparaître une tasse et une théière fumante. Lentement et avec précaution, il se servit puis fit un geste distrait en direction de la théière. Celle-ci s'évapora aussitôt avec un petit « pop » et Roxas regarda son ravisseur avec des yeux ronds, peinant à masquer son émerveillement. Dès qu'il remarqua son sourire triomphant, cependant, le prince le foudroya du regard puis se détourna.

Il y eut un court moment de silence inconfortable que le prince passa à attendre que son ravisseur s'explique. Prenant une petite gorgée de thé, Zexion commença à parler.

- Autrefois, j'étais un grand sorcier. C'était il y a de nombreuses années, au royaume de Fhelm. Je suis né là-bas, dans une des villes qui bordent la côté, et mon père me fit étudier la magie. Si j'avais de fait une véritable passion pour cet art depuis mon plus jeune âge, je détestais par contre être obligé de me tuer à la tâche pour survivre dans une petite ville. Tout, même les sorts, avait un prix, et parfois même celui-ci excédait la valeur du sort lui-même, ou tout du moins le pensai-je, _moi._ Mais mon père était content de son travail et n'avait jamais rêvé de faire mieux ou de devenir plus important que ça…

Mon père fut appelé à faire un voyage lorsque j'eus dix-sept ans, comme il en était coutume pour les sorciers de la région. Cela fait partie d'une interminable cérémonie qui consiste à communier avec la terre et à se souvenir des origines de la magie, et en tant qu'apprenti magicien, je le suivis de ville en ville. Quand il s'arrêtait quelque part, il se livrait à quelques sorts et incantations pour les paysans ou les nobles qui en avaient besoin. Lorsque nous quittâmes Fhelm et visitâmes de nouveaux endroits, je vis plus du monde que jamais auparavant parfois peut-être même plus que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Zexion sembla se perdre dans ses souvenirs pendant un moment. Roxas attendit, sans patience, mais il ne voulait pas le déranger. Il ne savait toujours pas à quel point exactement il était dangereux.

Après un instant, cependant, Zexion se remit à parler.

- C'était un travail difficile, et des leçons dures à apprendre mais cela ne me rendit que plus fort. Un jour, cependant, mon père et moi durent nous rendre à Kisyria pour nous procurer des grimoires et des fournitures. À l'instant même où nous entrâmes dans la capitale, je fus captivé. Le pays était captivant et puissant bien qu'en friche, je pouvais sentir la magie qui coulait dans la terre. La ville était colorée, le paysage beau à couper le souffle. Alors quand mon père décida de retourner à ses voyages, je choisis, moi, de rester et de faire ma vie là-bas. Je travaillai pour la noblesse pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que ton père entende parler de mes capacités et me fasse appeler pour que je vienne travailler à la cour.

Le blond lui lança un regard incrédule. Roxas n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir entendu son père mentionner cet homme, mais il était vrai aussi qu'il n'avait que rarement était présent à la cour même car ce n'était à ses yeux, que bavardages politiques et ennuyeux. Mais d'une certaine façon, Zexion lui semblait tout de même familier…

Lorsqu'il remarqua le regard perplexe de Roxas, le sorcier lui fit un sourire froid et ricana.

- Tu étais bien trop jeune pour te souvenir de l'époque où je suis arrivé au château. De plus, mon travail consistait essentiellement en basse-besognes il s'agissait la plupart du temps de tâches agricoles, comme fertiliser les champs ou manipuler la météo. Avec une touche de nécromancie ici et là.

Roxas resta coi, mais un frisson le secoua comme si la température de la pièce avait chuté. Traiter avec les morts était risqué et très dangereux aucun magicien à Kisyria n'en aurait parlé sur un ton si désinvolte. Être capable de regarder la mort en face et d'en sourire… Roxas pensait qu'un tel homme ne pouvait être que le plus puissant des sorciers… ou le plus fou.

- Quand je n'étais pas occupé sur l'un ou l'autre royal projet, cependant, je passais de longues heures enfermés dans mon laboratoire à étudier, à affiner mon art jusqu'à la perfection. Et plus j'explorais les villes et villages voisins, plus j'aimais ce pays. J'en voyais la beauté et le potentiel, dans les gens autant que dans ses ressources naturelles. Alors j'ai décidé qu'il fallait qu'il m'appartienne.

J'ai alors commencé à mettre ma magie au service de mon propre intérêt, en ruinant une récolte par-ci par-là, par exemple, pour mettre un peu de pression sur le roi. Rien qui ne se remarquât vraiment, mais je comptais plonger progressivement le royaume dans la détresse tout en me renforçant, en attendant le bon moment pour frapper. Le peuple ne tarderait pas à devenir superstitieux, à voir le règne de Lucas comme une malédiction, et à exiger qu'il abdique. Mais avant que j'ai pu mettre mon plan à exécution, ton père, je ne sais comment, en eut vent et envoya sa garde dans mon laboratoire pour m'arrêter. Ils détruisirent la plupart de mes grimoires et de mon équipement, affaiblissant grandement mes pouvoirs et me faisant perdre même certains de mes plus vieux sorts avant de m'emmener au château pour que j'y sois jugé. C'est ce jour-là que je t'ai rencontré, lorsque je fus banni du pays…

Roxas cligna des yeux, le reconnaissant soudain parfaitement. C'était l'homme qu'il avait bousculé ce jour-là, tant d'années auparavant ! Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres, presque mauves, à l'air renfrogné dont il n'avait jamais, jusque là, compris la signification.

Mais en se rappelant, Roxas ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Zexion semblait avoir vieilli et s'être usé, plus que n'aurait pu le causer le simple et inévitable passage du temps. Ses yeux étaient profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites et recelaient une obscurité froide et une amertume qui semblaient bouillir juste sous la surface. Il y avait de nombreuses mèches grises dans sa chevelure et sa peau si pâle semblait presque l'image même de la mort. Mais s'il y avait une chose qui n'avait pas changé, c'était bien la façon dérangeante qu'il avait de le regarder. Le prince remua nerveusement, défiant l'homme de tenter quoi que ce fût. Il sentait ses yeux froids le détailler lentement…

- Que comptez-vous faire de moi ? Demanda-t-il sèchement, coupant la parole à Zexion avant que celui-ci poursuive. Si c'est le royaume que vous voulez, prenez-le, il n'attend que vous ! Prenez-le et laissez-moi tranquille !

Le regard de Roxas tomba sur ses mains qui reposaient dans son giron et il les serra en deux poings durs. Il tremblait un peu. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, ou même retourner auprès d'Axel s'il le pouvait…

Zexion soupira et se rapprocha de Roxas, en dépit de ses regards menaçants.

- Je crains que ça ne puisse pas se passer comme ça, Roxas. J'ai juré ce jour-là que je reviendrais et que je prendrais tout au stupide roi qui m'avait offensé. Mais les choses qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux n'étaient pas matérielles. Non, ce qu'il aimait le plus, c'était son peuple et, bien sûr, toi, Roxas…

Le garçon se raidit lorsque Zexion ronronna son nom. Il haïssait l'indifférence dont le sorcier faisait preuve, surtout par rapport à la mort de son père. Oh, comme il aurait voulu pouvoir lui mettre son poing sur la figure ! Il se retint de toutes ses forces, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de bondir du lit et de regarder Zexion droit dans les yeux, furieux, croisant son regard amusé.

- Ecoutez, Zexion… Je me fiche éperdument de pour _qui_ vous vous prenez, mais je ne suis _pas _ juste un _objet _qu'on peut donner ou prendre à sa guise ! Quels qu'aient été les problèmes que vous aviez avec mon père, c'est terminé, maintenant ! Alors faites ce que vous voulez de votre côté et laissez-moi rentrer chez moi !

Le blond se détourna et marcha vers la porte en essuyant rageusement une larme égarée.

- Je crains que tu doives rester ici, Roxas, répondit nonchalamment l'homme, bien qu'il n'ait pas esquissé le moindre geste pour tenter de l'arrêter. Il prit une autre gorgée de son thé et sourit moqueusement.

- Tu comprends, je ne suis pas à proprement parler extatique à l'idée de me lancer dans ce genre de coup d'état ou de conquête sanglante. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon style. De plus, la violence n'appelle qu'à davantage de violence. Quand on vole quelque chose, on passe ensuite toute sa vie à se battre pour le garder…

- Mais vous m'avez volé, _moi _! Cria Roxas. Vous avez tué mon père et toute sa garde et m'avez emmené de force ! Je pense que ça peut être considéré comme un acte violent et sanglant !

Il prononça le dernier mot sur un ton sarcastique.

- Qu'ai-je à voir là-dedans, de toute façon ?

Zexion claqua des doigts et soudain, la chambre autour d'eux se mit à changer. Roxas glapit et regarda nerveusement autour de lui tandis que la pierre grise et froide fondait révélant des couleurs, du bruit et de la lumière qui semblaient tous étrangement familiers. Au bout d'une minute, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'échos de sa propre maison et de sa famille. Les Illusions matérialisèrent une foule de gens rassemblée autour d'eux dans le grand hall. Tout le monde tenait à la main des bouquets de fleurs ravissantes et parfumées et portait d'élégantes tenues de cérémonies blanches et gris sombre. Certaines personnes poussaient des cris de liesse et d'autres applaudissaient en souriant chaleureusement au prince.

Roxas observait, surpris et stupéfié. Tout le monde était là, exactement comme le soir où lui et Axel…

Sa respiration resta coincée quelque part dans sa gorge lorsqu'il aperçut le prince aux cheveux rouges auquel il était justement en train de penser qui se tenait non loin, avec sa mère. L'Illusion d'Axel croisa son regard et lui fit amicalement signe de la main en le gratifiant de son si chaud et si charmant sourire.

- Axel…

Mais Zexion passa devant lui, prit vivement sa main ballante et mit en genou en terre.

- Voici ma demande, Roxas. Si je t'épousais, au cours d'une cérémonie officielle, nous pourrions éviter toute effusion de sang supplémentaire et inutile.

Roxas le regarda, sidéré, tout en tentant de retirer sa main de celle, trop dure, du sorcier.

- …Je vous demande pardon ?

Zexion gloussa légèrement en croisant son regard bleu et perdu, l'air avide.

- C'est la solution la plus raisonnable, Roxas. Ainsi, j'obtiendrai ce que je veux et nous pourrons régner légitimement sur le royaume de ton père. Je serais plus qu'heureux de partager ce pays avec toi, roi et –

- Jamais ! Jamais je n'accepterai une telle chose, espèce de salaud ! Répondit Roxas dans un grondement vénéneux, chassant les plaisantes Illusions d'un geste rageur. Elles se dissipèrent comme de la fumée, les laissant à nouveau seuls tous les deux dans la vieille chambre de pierre, à se fixer dans un silence lourd de malaise. Quand la pièce eut totalement récupéré son aspect originel, le blond se dirigea vivement vers la porte et sortit en la faisant claquer.

- Roxas -

- Non ! Merde, ne m'approchez pas !

Zexion grogna légèrement en écoutant ses pas qui s'éloignaient mais se répéta de se montrer patient vis à vis du garçon. Ça faisait beaucoup d'un seul coup, pour lui, avec la perte de sa seule famille, ça devait être dur. Il avait peut-être simplement besoin de temps, et l'enchanteur était habitué à attendre. Il finissait toujours par obtenir ce qu'il désirait, qui veut la fin veut les moyens…

Mais le risque de voir Roxas s'échapper _était _un problème. Zexion leva la main et une volute d'énergie sombre apparut devant lui, s'élargissant jusqu'à devenir un portail menant vers l'extérieur. Il s'y engagea et se laissa avaler par les Ténèbres, disparaissant avec eux dans un tourbillon de brume noire…

(\l/)

Après avoir passé un moment à chercher, Roxas finit par trouver la sortie du château. Il s'arrêta à côté du lac pour reprendre son souffle, s'appuyant à ses genoux.

Un silence mortel régnait, on entendait à peine quelques animaux qui furetaient dans les bois. Le monde civilisé devait être profondément endormi, à cette heure, et Roxas se demanda quand et si quelqu'un découvrirait l'attelage sinistré. Qu'en penseraient les gens ? Est-ce que quelqu'un viendrait le chercher ?

Regardant la pleine lune, il supposa qu'il devait avoir disparu la veille. Le paysage qui l'entourait était très vert, mais pas très humide. La pluie avait dû effacer toutes les traces, depuis…

- Axel…

De désespoir, le blond eut l'impression se sombrer dans les profondeurs du sol. C'était affreux d'être si solitaire, et même s'il n'était pas un bébé et ne se mettait pas à geindre dès que quelque chose d'inhabituel se produisait, il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait peur et qu'il se sentait seul. Si Axel avait été là… Roxas commençait à souhaiter n'être jamais parti, n'avoir pas si durement traité l'autre prince. Peut-être que s'il s'était contenté de rester là et d'accepter ce qui lui était offert, il ne serait pas fourré dans ce pétrin, maintenant. Et il avait réellement des sentiments pour -

Une main pâle surgit soudain de nulle part et caressa doucement sa joue mais le garçon sut aussitôt que ce n'était pas celle d'Axel. Elle était froide et dure, et Roxas tressaillit de surprise avant d'apostropher violemment l'étranger en dépit de ses larmes.

- Ne me touchez pas !

Zexion s'était matérialisé juste en face de lui, et par pur réflexe, Roxas le frappa de toutes ses forces en plein visage avant de se replier sur lui même dans une attitude défensive. Quand il osa risquer un regard entre ses paupières verrouillées, il sursauta légèrement en voyant celui, vibrant de colère, des yeux bleus de l'enchanteur. Vrillés sur lui, ils semblaient brûler.

Le mage avait clairement perdu patience. Une main posée sur sa joue endolorie, il foudroyait Roxas du regard et son aura était maintenant très différente. Où il y avait eu une énergie sombre et tranquille, il y avait maintenant un mélange d'amertume et de fureur qui l'enveloppait.

- Tu vas trop loin, Roxas. Je ne vais pas te forcer à m'épouser tout de suite, mais en tant que mon invité ici, tu te conduiras correctement. Je détesterais avoir à t'inculquer ce qu'est la discipline…

Le blond sentit le courage lui revenir et, se tenant droit et ferme, lui jeta à son tour un regard noir.

- Allez au diable ! Je n'épouserais jamais un malade comme vous, même si vous étiez le dernier être humain sur terre !

Zexion tremblait légèrement il avait maîtrisé assez longtemps son indignation.

- Il suffit ! J'ai essayé d'être gentil avec toi, Roxas, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix !

En un clin d'œil, Zexion fut à côté de lui, le regard brillant de pure malice.

- Hé, qu'est-ce que vous – aïe ! Lâchez-moi ! Grogna-t-il quand le sorcier le saisit brusquement par le poignet. Il se mit à fredonner des incantations dans sa barbe. C'était un langage ancien avec un accent très prononcé, d'après ce que Roxas entendait, mais il était bien trop occupé à se débattre pour se dégager pour faire vraiment attention.

Il frissonna quand Zexion le tira vers lui pour lui attraper durement le visage. Il fit courir un de ses ongles sur la peau douce de sa joue, la griffant.

- Un si beau visage… Un véritable gâchis. J'avais espéré que tu joindrais à moi sans faire d'histoires.

- L-Lâchez-moi ! Cria Roxas, rejetant sa tête de côté. Il réussit à mordre la main de Zexion, presqu'à sang, ce qui le fit crier et reculer un peu, mais son autre main était toujours solidement refermée sur son poignet, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Zexion se rétablit rapidement et ses yeux jetaient de véritables déflagrations de rage il était plus en colère que jamais et il gifla violemment Roxas, le faisant sursauter puis vaciller légèrement.

- Tu _vas_ me respecter, morveux ! Cracha-t-il en le frappant une seconde fois tandis que, lentement, le maléfice prenait forme.

- Regarde-toi ! Vraiment, Roxas, c'est pathétique ! Tu n'es qu'un petit prince gâté et tu crois que tout t'es acquis, et maintenant que le moment est venu pour toi de combattre, tu es trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit tout seul ?

Les yeux de Roxas lançaient de vrais poignards mais il ne dit rien. Il essayait de le provoquer, maintenant ? Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il cherchait à faire, mais son ravisseur était clairement quelqu'un d'instable. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se libérer, et tout de suite !

Zexion ne sembla pas le moins du monde gêné par son absence de réaction en fait, il se contenta de ricaner.

- Hé bien dans ce cas, peut-être est-il temps pour toi de découvrir la dure réalité des choses !

Roxas se débattit encore plus frénétiquement lorsque le sorcier lui tordit brusquement le bras dans le dos.

- Vous êtes malade !

A ce moment-là, le bras de Roxas commença à émettre une lumière blanche, et il se mit à hurler. Une sensation de brûlure lui déchira la chair, se propageant à tout son corps et lorsque Zexion le lâcha, il se jeta pratiquement sur le sol.

- ÇA FAIT MAL ! AH ! ARRÊTEZ !

Mais le mage l'ignora et acheva le sortilège, la bouche étirée en un sourire vicieux tandis qu'il regardait le corps du prince se tordre et trembler violemment.

- Tu es le seul responsable de ceci, Roxas. Peut-être que ça t'apprendra à maîtriser un peu mieux ton sale caractère…

Son corps était comme en feu. Roxas sanglotait, incapable de se contrôler, implorant que quelque chose, jusqu'à la mort elle-même, vienne le libérer de la douleur. Sa voix était faible et rauque, et quand il leva les yeux vers Zexion, ceux-ci miroitaient de larmes.

- Arrêtez ça... je vous en supplie… arrêtez…

La souffrance devint rapidement intolérable, le prince toussa, s'étrangla et vomit un long filet de bile, souillant la terre qui devint rouge. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'effondrait sur le sol froid, sombrant dans un sommeil bizarre et inconfortable pendant que l'enchanteur, au-dessus de lui, observait son corps changer et pâlir…


	8. 07 - Pratique, pratique, pratique

**Auteu****r :** Nakano Hana

**Traduction :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Shangreela

**Plus Loin Que Dans Mes Rêves**

_Chapitre 7:_ _Pratique, pratique, pratique..._

* * *

_- Les serviteurs : Jour après jour,_

_Notre prince avec tactique,_

_Pratique, pratique, pratique…_

_- Ella : Il pense à lui, et son cœur très romantique…_

_- Les nobles : Pratique, pratique, pratique !_

_- Les serviteurs : Si on réplique à ses attaques il nous saque !_

_- Les nobles : Jour après jour de ses flèches il nous pique._

_Pratique, pratique, pratique !_

* * *

Un mois entier s'était écoulé depuis l' "accident" – en tout cas, c'était en ces termes que tout le monde en parlait. Un accident insolite qui avait tragiquement coûté la vie aux deux derniers membres de la famille royale de Kisyria. La désinvolture avec laquelle les gens discutaient de ce qui était arrivé faisait froncer les sourcils à Axel mais, en vérité, quel autre choix avait la reine ? Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de traverser ces difficultés de son mieux. Le royaume de Kisyria était plongé dans un tumulte innommable, déchiré entre le chagrin du peuple et la nécessité de choisir quelqu'un pour reprendre les rênes. Du fait de la solide alliance qui existait entre les deux pays, Raza assumait provisoirement ce rôle, en attendant que les choses soient réglées proprement. Mais un tel système ne pourrait rester en place bien longtemps…

(\l/)

La reine Ella jeta un regard triste par la fenêtre tandis qu'en contrebas, son fils s'affairait sur le terrain d'exercice. Elle soupira et secoua la tête.

_Pauvre enfant_, songea-t-elle. _Il n'arrive toujours pas à accepter la vérité…_

Pendant ce temps là, juste en dessous, un garçon aux cheveux châtains se laissait lourdement tomber dans l'herbe et se mettait à faire la moue.

- Axel ! Je suis vanné ! Est-ce qu'on pourrait rentrer maintenant, s'il te plaît ?

- Non ! Je dois m'entraîner ! Comment veux-tu que je tienne tête à ce monstre si je ne suis pas en forme ? Il a transformé la garde entière en chair à saucisse en quelques minutes à peine ! Répliqua Axel en vérifiant le rembourrage de ses flèches avant de tester la corde de son arc.

Vexen, non loin de là, soupira et ne se donna même pas la peine de lever les yeux de sa liste quand il intervint :

- Je pense que personne n'attend cela de vous, Axel… Nous voudrions vous voir tourner la page... Et, vraiment, avez-vous besoin de torturer ainsi le personnel ?

Le rouquin sourit et jeta un coup d'œil au groupe d'hommes et de femmes qui s'agglutinait non loin de là, attendant anxieusement qu'on leur révèle à quelle sauce on allait les manger. Tous jetaient des regards méfiants à ses flèches et certains tremblaient dans leurs bottes face à son sourire malicieux.

- Il faut bien que je m'entraîne sur _quelque chose_, Vexen. A moins que… Voudrais-tu te porter volontaire ?

L'homme lui lança un regard sévère et croisa les bras.

- Je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser, votre altesse. Allez-y, martyrisez donc les domestiques. Et ne vous gênez pas pour frapper Collin tout votre soûl, je le soupçonne de s'amuser à désordonner mes trompettes et cela nuit à la qualité de mon travail.

Axel ricana.

- Bien sûr, Vex. Tout ce que tu voudras.

Demyx peinait à bander son arc et cela se voyait. Il avait l'air d'un enfant de quatre ans en pleine crise de nerfs, agitant les bras et piétinant de frustration. Vexen se frappa le front, affligé par cette vision ridicule, mais au bout d'une minute, Axel prit son ami en pitié.

- Non, Dem, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on s'y prend. Tiens, essaye en le tenant comme ça.

Le châtain lui jeta un regard venimeux.

- Oh, bien sur, toi tu y arrives _toujours_ du premier coup ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ici, à l'entraînement ? C'est toi, le tireur d'élite ! Si un truc aussi grand et effrayant se pointe, tu peux miser ton cul là-dessus : je me barre en courant !

Le prince lui sourit tristement et aussitôt, le jeune homme se radoucit un peu.

- S'il te plaît, Dem. J'ai vraiment besoin que tu sois avec moi, sur ce coup-là. Personne d'autre ne veut me croire…

Vexen s'approcha en secouant lentement la tête. Il se désintéressa enfin de sa liste pour regarder Axel d'un air sérieux.

- Axel… Vous persistez à croire qu'il est encore en vie !

- Quand je trouverai ce gigantesque monstre, je trouverai Roxas.

- Vous avez cherché partout… Vous ne reverrez jamais le prince, et tout le royaume le sait.

- Et tout le royaume a tort ! Roxas est vivant. Je le retrouverai et je le ramènerai ! Cria-t-il, mais le feu qui brûlait dans ses yeux verts était celui de la douleur, non de la colère.

- Axel…

Demyx regarda tristement son ami baisser la tête et regarder le sol. Ses poings tremblaient, serrés sur son arc, et sa voix se fit soudain douce.

- Il est en vie je le _sais_, c'est tout…

Vexen se contenta de secouer la tête une fois encore mais Demyx posa une main sur l'épaule du prince et lui sourit avec compassion. Il sourit un peu.

- Axel… t'inquiète pas, mon vieux. S'il est quelque part, je t'aiderai à le trouver.

Le rouquin acquiesça et l'attira dans une brève accolade qui laissa Demyx perplexe une seconde, après quoi il lui rendit son étreinte.

Le temps qu'Axel s'écarte à nouveau, il s'était recomposé un visage normal, mais Demyx savait très bien que sur son épaule, la chemise était un peu humide.

- Merci, Demyx. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

Le châtain lui sourit et lui envoya une bourrade.

- Pas de problème.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de se préparer, Vexen s'adressa aux domestiques qui étaient tous occupés à s'affubler de divers faux appendices et des maillots numérotés, en prévision de l'entraînement sur cibles mobiles.

- Animaux ! Rassemblement !

Tous grognèrent ou grondèrent quelque chose en guise de réponse, chacun tentant d'imiter le cri de son animal respectif.

- Lord Vexen, je me dois de protester, nous sommes des _musiciens_ ! Ronchonna l'un des hommes les plus âgés du groupe en brandissant son poing affublé d'un faux sabot. Je suis un _artiste_, pas une bête !

- Tiens donc, on s'y tromperait…, marmonna Vexen dans sa barbe. Allons, à quatre pattes, je vous prie, dit-il aux autres, s'attirant des haussements de sourcils et des grognements. Et rugissez férocement. Mettez-vous dans la peau de votre personnage ! Je veux que mon sang se glace d'effroi en vous voyant !

Il fut interrompu par un rugissement assourdissant qui fit sursauter toutes les personnes présentes et vibrer le sol.

- PAS VOUS, MARTIN, VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UN LAPIN ! Pour l'amour du ciel…

Axel gloussa et plongea sa flèche dans le seau posé à ses pieds, l'enduisant de peinture. Il embrassa du regard le terrain d'exercice qui s'étendait devant lui, vert et clair dans le soleil de midi. Il soupira.

- Prêt, Dem ?

Son compagnon grogna un peu mais hocha la tête.

- Ouais. Mais si on finit par casser quelque chose, c'est pas moi qui payerai la facture !

Le rouquin gloussa à nouveau, puis étrécit les yeux, se préparant à la « chasse ». Face à lui, les domestiques disparurent, laissant place à autant de bêtes vicieuses. Des bêtes qui devaient être chassées et abattues.

- Te fais pas de soucis et tâche juste de toucher tout ce que tu peux. C'est pour moi, cette fois…

Vexen donna le signal et les serviteurs se mirent à courir dans tous les sens, s'éparpillant et plongeant pour esquiver la rafale de flèches qui volait vers eux. Celles d'Axel était rouges et touchaient juste, et les domestiques se retrouvèrent rapidement couverts de taches rouges, trébuchant et tombant à droite et à gauche. Celles de Demyx étaient bleues et marquaient au petit bonheur la chance, touchant parfois quelques « innocents spectateurs », mais il était loin derrière Axel, comme toujours.

- Le prince est devenu fou, je vous dis ! A quoi pense-t-il arriver comme ça ? Cria l'un des serviteurs en se jetant derrière un mur pour éviter de justesse une flèche.

- Il passe ses journées à s'entraîner, comme si cela pouvait vraiment ramener Roxas ! Grommela un autre avant de recevoir un trait rouge en pleine mâchoire. Il grimaça et tomba à la renverse.

- AÏE !

- Je n'avais aucune envie de participer à ça ! Mais si on avait refusé, il nous aurait saqués, j'en suis sûr ! Gémit un autre encore avant de s'en prendre une dans le dos.

- Toi, là ! Ce n'est pas le moment de papoter ! Dans ton propre intérêt, cours ! Cria Vexen au serviteur qui venait de recevoir une des flèches royales.

- Excellent tir, Axel !

Il semblait ravi, mais changea d'expression lorsqu'une flèche bleue fila droit sur lui en sifflant. Il fit un bond et le trait passa sous ses pieds, le manquant de peu.

-** DEMYX, GROS LOURDAUD ! LES DOMESTIQUES SONT PAR LA !**

Des gens couraient dans tous les sens en hurlant, tentant comme si leur vie en dépendait d'esquiver la multitude de flèches qui pleuvait sur eux.

- On nous canarde ! Cria quelqu'un.

L'homme déguisé en canard se redressa et regarda fébrilement autour de lui.

- Présent ! _Aïe !_

Pendant ce temps-là, Axel prenait bien trop de plaisir à tout ça. Il riait quand ses flèches faisaient mouche, quand les domestiques tombaient avec des grognements pathétiques. Cet exercice lui servait de défouloir autant que d'entraînement, et rire, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour éviter de perdre de vue que ce n'était _qu_'un entraînement. Ces gens n'étaient pas réellement des bêtes sauvages, et celui qui _lui_ avait pris Roxas ne se trouvait certainement pas parmi eux. Il fallait qu'il garde cela à l'esprit, sans quoi il aurait probablement fini par s'oublier et par vraiment blesser quelqu'un.

_Oh, c'est bon. Je veillerai à ce qu'ils aient une augmentation. _

Au bout de quelques minutes, Vexen déclara l'exercice terminé et tout le monde se traîna jusqu'au centre du terrain pour compter les points. Axel les regarda, l'air désolé, et leur sourit de la manière la plus apaisante possible mais ils continuèrent de grommeler et de masser leurs muscles endoloris. Demyx se glissa derrière une des « cibles » qui valaient le plus grand nombre de points et, affectant un air dégagé, le toucha du bout d'une de ses flèches bleues. Puis, il se mit à siffler pour bien montrer sa décontraction.

- Maître Axel, votre ami triche !

Vexen leva les yeux au ciel.

- Demyx, arrête d'essayer d'avoir l'air compétent. Vingt points de pénalité.

Le châtain écarquilla les yeux et gémit.

- Oh, allez, Vexen ! Je l'ai fait qu'une fois, en plus !

Axel rit.

- C'est ta punition pour avoir voulu tricher, Dem. Tu préfères te mesurer à moi ?

- Q-Quoi ? Non, Axel! Enfin, te moque pas de moi comme ça !

- Hé bien, les interrompit Vexen, un sourire malveillant sur le visage, ça devient sérieux. Pourquoi pas un petit tournoi de _retour à l'envoyeur _?

Le jeune homme prit un air horrifié puis grogna et baissa les yeux.

- Génial… Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ?

* * *

_Vexen : Bien, passons à Demyx ! …Zéro, zéro, nul, que dalle, des clous, mais c'est absolument __**lamentable**__ !_

* * *

Le personnel se rassembla au bord du terrain, observant et murmurant pendant que Demyx terminait de se harnacher correctement dans son armure. Axel se tenait un peu plus loin, dos à lui il prenait le temps de bien ajuster chaque pièce et ricana tout du long. Tout le monde se retourna pour regarder lorsque Vexen entra sur le terrain, béant devant les deux grands chakrams rouges et hérissés de pointes qu'il transportait. Il jeta une pomme à Demyx qui l'attrapa, non sans mal, et la plaça sur sa tête, gémissant et priant pour lui-même.

- Et surtout, n'oublie pas, Demyx, ricana Vexen en lui passant les deux roues crantées, conscient qu'il crevait de trouille. Vise droit au cœur (il appuya ce dernier mot en frappant du doigt son plastron qui fit un bruit de fracas métallique), _là_ ! (Encore un coup). Juste entre les épaules ! Et tiens-toi parfaitement immobile quand tu auras lancé, nous ne voudrions pas qu'Axel commette une erreur, n'est-ce pas ?

Il accompagna ce viatique d'un sourire à cailler le vinaigre et Demyx se mit à prier plus fort.

- Tu es prêt, Demyx ? Cria Axel sans regarder par-dessus son épaule.

- Oui, Axel ! Tout est paré ! Répondit Vexen à la place de Demyx, qui était pâle comme un linceul.

Un long moment s'écoula en silence, durant lequel Axel creusa légèrement le sol du bout du pied gauche et écouta le vent à l'affût du moindre bruit. Demyx se débattait avec les armes du prince, regrettant amèrement de n'avoir pas pris le temps d'écrire son testament ce matin-là. On ne savait jamais, avec Axel…

- Hé, Dem ! C'est quand tu veux !

Après un soupir tremblant, Demyx banda ses muscles et lança de toutes ses forces les chakrams vers Axel. Ils filèrent rapidement et droit sur leur cible. Avec une vitesse et une précision qui tenaient du miracle, le jeune homme les attrapa, pile au moment où ils allaient le faucher et les fit tournoyer. Des flammes jaillirent des pointes et une seconde plus tard, sous le regard ébahi et admiratif du personnel attroupé, Axel pivota et les relança, droit sur Demyx.

Le châtain resta aussi immobile qu'un mort lorsque les deux roues tranchantes passèrent au-dessus de sa tête en sifflant, tranchant la pomme en trois morceaux de taille égale. Vexen en rattrapa un et les deux autres volèrent vers les spectateurs et finirent entre les mains d'un jeune commis de cuisine et de Robert, un vieux musicien. Demyx s'évanouit de peur, tandis que son cœur entreprenait la lente et douloureuse tâche de se calmer.

- Magnifique ! Excellent, Axel, comme toujours ! Soixante-deux sur soixante-deux! Gloussa Vexen en se dirigeant vers le garçon inconscient pour le réveiller, appelant d'un geste quelques domestiques pour l'aider.

- Quel extraordinaire courage, Maître Demyx ! Dit l'un d'entre eux en lui tapotant l'épaule. Quelle confiance vous devez avoir en votre ami pour oser faire une chose pareille !

Le châtain, revenant à lui, jeta un coup d'œil au prince et sourit faiblement.

- Ouais, ben… J'ai promis que je l'aiderai**, **et c'est que je vais faire. Même si ça me tue…

Axel lui sourit avant de se détourner pour regarder vers la forêt, ses yeux observant les montagnes avec une concentration si intense qu'elle en était douloureuse. Il soupira, mais son visage disait toute sa détermination. A son poignet brillait un bracelet noir et blanc, familier.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, Roxas. Je te retrouverai, je le promets…_


	9. 08 - Le sortilège

**Auteu****r :** Nakano Hana

**Traduction :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Shangreela

**NOTE : Mes excuses pour le retard de publication. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que finalement, je vais bien m'octroyer une période de **_**hiatus**_**. La NaNo m'a finalement usée plus que je ne croyais. Je vous invite à vous rendre sur tumblr, dans la section « publiplanning » pour plus d'information. **

**Plus Loin Que Dans Mes Rêves**

_Chapitre 8: Le sortilège_

* * *

_- Tu sais qu'il te suffit d'un seul mot… Veux-tu m'épouser ?_

_- Toutes les nuits vous me posez la même question…_

_- Non, non !_

_- … et toutes les nuits, je vous donne la même réponse._

_- Non !_

_- Je préfère mourir !_

_- Tu commences vraiment à me…_

_- Vous devriez en avoir l'habitude, maintenant._

* * *

Le lac était calme ce soir-là, on n'entendait que les bruits nocturnes habituels. Il faisait frais mais pas froid, et les animaux rentraient dans leurs tanières pour la nuit.

- Xigbar, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La grenouille scrutait intensément l'autre côté des douves du château où quelque chose brillait dans l'herbe, ne prêtant pas grande attention à son ami qui approchait. Mais comme la tortue continuait de le houspiller, il se retourna vivement et siffla, en lui mettant un long doigt vert sur la bouche :

- La ferme, Lexaeus ! Tu veux que ces stupides alligators t'entendent ?

Mais cet avertissement venait un peu trop tard. Comme si on venait de leur en donner le signal, les têtes vertes et visqueuses de deux sauriens émergèrent des eaux ils lancèrent aux deux compères des regards moqueurs et affamés. Xigbar recula de quelques bonds avant de brandir son poing dans leur direction – une fois qu'il se fut suffisamment éloigné pour ne plus être une proie facile.

La tortue soupira.

- Alors, maintenant qu'ils savent que nous sommes là, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Xigbar montra du doigt l'objet qui scintillait dans le clair de lune, à moitié dissimulé par les hautes herbes qui poussaient au bord de l'eau.

- Roxas a dit que quand il est venu ici, il a perdu quelque chose de très important pour lui. Je pense qu'il pourrait s'agir de ce bidule, là-bas, et _j'avais_ l'intention d'aller vérifier. Mais maintenant que ces deux là sont dans le chemin, je peux aussi bien donner un baiser d'adieu à cette idée.

La grenouille le foudroyait du regard, à présent, pour bien lui faire sentir que c'était sa faute.

- Laisse tomber, Xigbar. Je ne crois vraiment pas que ça ferait plaisir à Roxas si tu faisais une bêtise et que tu risquais ta vie –

- La ferme, espèce de grand sac à main ! Le coupa Xigbar en lui donnant un grand coup dans la carapace. Le gosse aurait bien besoin qu'on lui remonte le moral !

Tout à coup, la petite grenouille verte bondit en direction des douves, dans l'intention manifeste d'y plonger. Cependant, alors qu'il approchait du bord et des alligators qui continuaient de le lorgner avec gourmandise, il s'arrêta brusquement en dérapant sur l'herbe, puis rebondit vers l'arrière, esquivant de justesse la paire de mâchoires qui jaillit de l'eau, prête à se refermer sur lui. Regardant autour de lui, il se mit à courir vert un long et robuste brin d'herbe et sauta dessus, se préparant à se catapulter. Cela n'avait pris que quelques secondes, et la tortue avait observé ses efforts en secouant la tête.

- Je ne pense vraiment pas que… Et c'est reparti, soupira encore Lexaeus en regardant Xigbar voler une mort quasi-certaine. Ce n'était ni nouveau ni surprenant, pour lui depuis le jour où il avait rencontré Xigbar, il l'avait toujours vu se conduire de manière inconsidérée et faire preuve d'arrogance, alors que lui-même était plus du genre calme et réfléchi. La plupart des gens le voyaient comme étant juste taciturne et simple, mais il était en fait relativement intelligent et possédait un don indéniable pour le sarcasme.

Ce qui était inédit dans cette situation, par contre, c'était que la petite grenouille se lançait dans une entreprise périlleuse et stupide pour quelqu'un d'autre. Quelques jours à peine après qu'ils aient vu Roxas arriver, Xigbar était allé lui parler pour lui offrir son amitié, dans cet étrange endroit inconnu ou, sans cela, il serait totalement seul. La vieille tortue lui avait parlé aussi et avait découvert que le blond était très gentil et sociable. Mais jamais par le passé Xigbar**,** n'avait montré un tel intérêt pour les sentiments de qui que ce fût. C'était pour le moins étrange, et il faisait toujours des choses ridicules, mais pour Lexaeus, il semblait que c'était un pas dans la bonne direction…

Comme l'avait prédit la tortue, Xigbar filait tout droit vers la gueule ouverte d'un des deux alligators, dont les yeux luisaient d'impatience.

- Oh, merde !

La grenouille se mit en boule et se prépara à ce qui allait forcément suivre, mais quelque chose de blanc apparut devant lui. On le saisit à bras le corps et quand il rouvrit complètement les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait, il s'aperçut qu'en lieu et place de deux rangées de dents tranchantes comme des lames de rasoir, c'était le sol qui venait à sa rencontre. Après un atterrissage un peu rude, il se releva en pestant après ses muscles endoloris et se précipita auprès de la boule blanche qui gisait un peu plus loin en râlant, échevelée.

- Roxas ! Hé, gamin ! Tout va bien?

Le cygne se redressa et s'installa sur le sol, grognant de douleur car ses retrouvailles avec le plancher des vaches s'étaient faites avec encore moins de douceur que celles du batracien. Il secoua sa tête pour la débarrasser de la terre qui la salissait et déploya lentement ses ailes poussiéreuses. Ça et là, sous le plumage, une ou deux ecchymoses de formaient déjà mais l'inspection fut très brève. Rapidement, il replia ses ailes et regarda Xigbar et Lexaeus, l'air mécontent.

- Je vais bien… Mais que diable essayais-tu de faire, Xigbar ? Et toi, Lex, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas arrêté ?

La tortue se contenta de secouer la tête.

- Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'essayer, Roxas.

Xigbar sautilla jusqu'à lui, indigné.

- Et ça veut dire _quoi_, ça, exactement ?

- Rien, Xigbar… Je dis juste que quand tu as décidé quelque chose, en règle générale il n'est pas possible de te faire changer d'avis…

Roxas vint se placer entre eux. Il voyait bien dans le regard de la grenouille que celle-ci était prête à provoquer une dispute, et il baissa la tête pour l'amener à hauteur de ses yeux, ramenant sur lui toute son attention.

- Réponds-moi. A quoi essayais-tu de te tuer, cette fois ?

La grenouille lui montra les douves.

- J'ai pensé que ce truc là-bas, c'était peut-être ton bracelet, alors j'ai voulu aller te le chercher.

Roxas le regardait toujours sévèrement, mais il ne mit pas longtemps à s'adoucir et il observa la rive opposée, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. Il tira la langue eaux alligators qui s'en allèrent, pleins de rancune, puis se retourna vers ses amis.

- Merci, les gars. Vous avez été tellement gentils avec moi…, dit-il en leur souriant. Mais vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin de faire ça. Je pourrais voler jusque là et vérifier moi-même. Mes ailes ont dû se renforcer depuis la dernière fois que j'ai essayé, et je crois que je suis bon pour presqu'une heure, là !

Il termina sa phrase, une note de fierté dans la voix, en dépliant ses grandes ailes blanches pour qu'ils puissent bien les voir. Lexaeus sourit et le contourna pour aller s'installer à côté de Xigbar.

- C'est magnifique, Roxas…

- Ouais, gamin ! Génial!

La grenouille redevint sérieuse aussitôt, cependant, et lança autour d'elle regards vifs et fébriles.

- Mais il vaudrait mieux faire en sorte que Zexion ne l'apprenne pas. Va savoir ce que ce cinglé pourrait faire…

- Je le sais, crois-moi…, soupira le cygne.

Tous regagnèrent le bord du lac, oublieux du fameux objet brillant qui se trouvait de l'autre côté des douves. Roxas parlait de tout et de rien, principalement de son enfance, leur racontant des histoires qui, pensait-il, les amuserait. Xigbar et Lexaeus écoutaient patiemment, espérant comme toujours que parler lui changerait les idées.

- Vous savez, c'est assez amusant. Avant, j'avais le vertige.

Roxas gloussa un peu, déploya à moitié ses ailes et les regarda.

- Maintenant, les hauteurs ne me font plus si peur. Ce n'est pas si mal. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie de passer ma vie entière ainsi, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Xigbar sauta sur le dos du cygne et s'installa confortablement dans ses plumes.

- Tu sais, gamin, si tu veux à ce point rompre le sort et t'en aller d'ici, pourquoi tu n'essayes pas tout simplement d'embrasser l'un d'entre nous ? C'est ce que Zexion a dit qu'il fallait, non ?

Roxas se renfrogna, s'ébouriffa un peu les plumes et secoua la tête.

- Non, Xigbar. Zexion a dit qu'il n'y a que deux moyens de lever la malédiction. Ou je l'épouse, ou j'embrasse celui que j'aime plus que tu au monde, et lui doit faire le vœu de m'aimer éternellement et le prouver au monde entier…

Le prince cygne baissa les yeux vers ses pieds palmés et soupira tristement.

- Il fait en sorte qu'il me soit pratiquement impossible de lui dire non… Et je ne sais même pas où est Axel, alors je ne peux même aller le trouver et lui parler !

Lexaeus resta pensif un instant.

- Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de voler ?

Roxas s'immobilisa et regarda le lac, l'air déprimé.

- J'ai essayé. Le problème, c'est que les bois s'étendent sur des miles et des miles. Si je me blesse ou que je ne peux tout simplement plus voler, je me retrouverai perdu au milieu de nulle part, à la merci de Dieu seul sait quelles bêtes sauvages susceptibles de me manger ! Il ne me resterait plus qu'à revenir à pied, et à espérer que Zexion ne se soit pas aperçu de mon absence !

Il avait l'air complètement désespéré, maintenant.

- De plus, Axel ne saurait de toute manière pas que c'est moi, dans ce corps… Il a probablement déjà tourné la page et trouvé quelqu'un d'autre…

La tortue secoua tristement la tête mais ne dit rien il n'avait pas envie de l'admettre à voix haute mais le prince marquait un point. Xigbar sauta de son dos et attrapa sa tête, la tirant vers lui pour que le cygne le regarde.

- Tu peux pas dire des choses pareilles, gamin ! Il faut que tu restes fort et que tu trouves un plan ! Il se passera rien si tu restes assis là à rien faire !

Roxas soupira et détourna le regard.

- Oui… je suppose.

La grenouille chercha du regard quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral et se réjouit aussitôt qu'il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il montra du doigt la lune qui était à nouveau pleine.

- Je crois savoir ce qui va te faire du bien ! Regarde, Roxas ! La lune se reflète sur le lac, là !

Le cygne redressa la tête aussitôt, puis prit son envol, quittant le sol et heurtant Xigbar au passage. Il se posa tranquillement sur l'eau et attendit le moment où la lumière du clair de lune toucherait ses ailes, l'air un peu plus heureux. Lorsque cela se produisit, tout son corps se mit à luire et à changer et, heureusement pour lui, ça ne brûlait pas comme la première fois. Ayant déjà expérimenté cette transformation à plusieurs reprises, Roxas regarda, imperturbable, l'eau tourbillonner autour de lui et entourer sa taille, ses membres se distordant à nouveau. Le temps que la métamorphose s'achève et que le lac redevienne paisible, il était redevenu humain.

Roxas regarda ses mains, souriant largement en faisant signe de la main aux autres et en sortant de l'eau. Il plia et déplia ses doigts, dont il avait appris à davantage apprécier les sensations depuis qu'il avait été maudit et condamné à prendre cette forme de cygne chaque soir, quand la lune se couchait.

- Alors, c'est comment, gamin ?

Roxas rit un peu et se pencha pour caresser la tête de son désormais tout petit ami vert.

- C'est bon d'être à nouveau moi-même. Merci, Xigbar.

La grenouilla marmonna un peu à son contact mais leva les deux pouces et lui sourit tout de même. Roxas et Lexaeus rirent.

Soudain, il y eut un grand bruit, on entendit des branches casser et quelque chose heurta le sol non loin. Le jeune prince et ses amis regardèrent autour d'eux, aux aguets.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Roxas s'ébroua un peu pour se débarrasser de l'eau qui dégoulinait de ses bras et jambes avant d'aller examiner les alentours. Xigbar et Lexaeus le suivirent immédiatement, le batracien tirant sur la jambe de son pantalon.

- Attends, gamin ! On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a là-bas ! Ça pourrait être dangereux ! Ça pourrait même être Zexion, pour ce qu'on en sait !

Le sorcier était capable de prendre de nombreuses apparences en utilisant une forme de magie proche de celle dont il s'était servi pour ensorceler Roxas, sauf qu'il n'en était pas prisonnier. L'une de ses formes favorites était celle d'un corbeau violet sombre, qui volait silencieusement et se fondait dans l'obscurité des arbres et de ciel nocturne. C'était un bon moyen pour lui d'épier Roxas quand celui-ci ne s'y attendait pas. Le blond fit une grimace et chassa les inquiétudes de Xigbar.

- Si c'est Zexion, je m'en occuperai sans problème. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit lui, ses atterrissages sont plus gracieux.

Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent l'endroit, ils furent tous surpris de découvrir un petit rouge-gorge sur le sol, en train de se relever et de se brosser les ailes en marmonnant pour lui-même. Roxas inclina la tête sur le côté, l'observant avec curiosité. Sa poitrine n'était pas rouge, contrairement à ce qu'il était coutume pour ces oiseaux-là, mais plutôt d'un rose sombre. Et c'était l'oiseau le plus extravagant sur lequel le prince avait jamais posé les yeux !

- Non mais vraiment ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai à ce point raté mon atterrissage ! La patrouille aérienne aura ma tête si ça se sait !

Il continuait de s'épousseter et sursauta en entendant craquer une brindille. Il se retourna et poussa un cri perçant en voyant Roxas.

- Un humain !

Mais avant qu'il ait pu s'envoler, Xigbar fonça sur lui et le plaqua au sol, luttant rudement pour l'y maintenir. L'oiseau hurla de douleur et donna un coup de bec à la petite grenouille.

- AÏE ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Je crois que mon aile est cassée, arrête ça !

Roxas se précipita vers eux et s'agenouilla à leur côté, les séparant avec prudence l'oiseau et la grenouille se regardèrent méchamment. Il sursauta quand l'oiseau lui mordit le doigt mais se hâta de le rassurer afin de couper court à cette bagarre.

- Hé, hé ! Tout va bien ! Dit le jeune prince en lui souriant gentiment. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je ne te ferai aucun mal, c'est promis.

Xigbar grogna et fit la moue tandis que Roxas le tenait à l'écart de l'agaçant oiseau. Celui-ci lui lança un drôle de regard, à moitié ennuyé, à moitié stupéfié.

- Et comment faites-_vous_ pour comprendre ce que je dis, jeune homme ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans ces bois !

Le petit oiseau sautilla et alla se percher sur son genou, le regardant de près et droit dans les yeux. D'un peu trop près au goût du prince. Ce dernier rit nerveusement, gêné par cet examen.

- Je m'appelle Roxas… J-Je peux t'aider à soigner ton aile, si tu veux…

(\l/)

Un peu plus tard, le groupe s'installa au bord du lac et Roxas commença à bander soigneusement l'aile de l'oiseau. Il secoua la tête en constatant les dégâts.

- Comment t'y es tu pris pour causer de tels dégâts en une seule chute ?

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, mon garçon, râla l'oiseau en le toisant du coin de l'œil. Ces humains, je vous jure, toujours à fourrer le nez dans les affaires des autres !

- Cet humain-là est spécial, Marluxia, expliqua Lexaeus en s'installant à côté du prince pour le regarder soigner l'oiseau.

Xigbar se remit à grogner :

- Tu devrais lui être reconnaissant d'avoir seulement proposé de t'aider ! Avec cette aile cassée, tu te serais fait manger par un renard en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire !

Marluxia le foudroya du regard et répliqua :

- Ce ne serait probablement pas _ si _ grave si q_uelqu'un _ne s'était pas jeté sur moi pour me rouer de coups !

La grenouille ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'étirer paresseusement et de s'appuyer contre la carapace de Lexaeus pour faire semblant de dormir. La tortue soupira.

Après un court moment de silence gêné, Marluxia parla enfin. Dans son regard, la suspicion s'était muée en gentillesse et il sourit à Roxas tout en lui tapotant la tête son aile valide.

- Je vous présente mes excuses pour mon comportement. Vous m'avez l'air d'un bon garçon, Roxas. Pas comme tous les autres humains que j'ai rencontrés jusqu'ici. En temps normal, je déteste les enfants. Ils sont horribles ! Toujours en train crier! "Oh, maman, regarde le zoizeau !" Ils essayent toujours de m'attraper et ça fait de moi la risée de toute la division de la défense de la forêt !

Roxas rit un peu et termina de nouer le bandage avant de laissant l'oiseau morose descendre de son genou.

Hé bien, je suis ravi d'avoir pu t'aider. C'est toujours agréable de voir un visage amical par ici. Et je pense que vous faites un excellent travail en vous assurant que tout se passe bien dans les bois.

Marluxia lui sourit, rayonnant de fierté, et Xigbar roula des yeux.

- Mais ça me rappelle, mon garçon, dit le rouge-gorge en regardant d'un air satisfait son aile bandée, que je manquerais à tous mes devoirs si je ne posais pas la question. Que fait un jeune garçon perdu seul ici ? Vous devez bien avoir de la famille quelque part…

Le blond soupira et baissa les eux. Marluxia regarda Lexaeus, l'air confus, et la tortue soupira à son tour. Roxas allait s'expliquer lorsqu'un « crôa » se fit bruyamment entendre au-dessus d'eux. Lexaeus et Xigbar déguerpirent aussitôt pour aller se cacher dans un buisson, traînant derrière eux un Marluxia qui protestait violemment, et Roxas se leva et se tourna pour faire face au lac. Un corbeau à l'aspect familier vint se poser sur l'herbe devant lui et se transforma dans une gerbe de Ténèbres.

- Bonsoir, Roxas. J'espère que tu as passé une bonne journée ? Dit gentiment Zexion en sortant de la brume noire et en tendant la main au garçon.

Roxas répondit en reculant d'un pas et en croisant les bras, ses yeux bleus brillant de haine. L'homme soupira.

- Je vois que tu persistes à t'entêter. On dirait que mon sortilège ne t'aide en rien à changer d'attitude.

Il prononça ces mots avec une certaine amertume et laissa retomber sa main. Il ne voyait pas vraiment comment il pouvait faire pour que Roxas se montre moins froid à son égard, mais il supposait qu'il devait s'y prendre de travers. Décidant d'essayer autre chose, il s'avança vers lui en ouvrant les bras, un air de douleur et d'inquiétude peint sur son visage.

- Vraiment, Roxas…, dit-il d'un ton câlin, et le garçon se raidit légèrement. Combien de temps faudra-t-il que cela dure ? Je souffre de te voir comme ça, tu sais.

Roxas recula encore d'un pas et répliqua vivement :

- Si c'est vraiment ce que vous ressentez, laissez-moi m'en aller ! Cessez cette comédie, Zexion ! Je_ sais_ que vous vous en fichez…

L'homme se rapprocha rapidement de lui et le saisit par le poignet avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se dérober.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester coincé ici tout le temps, Roxas. Tu es libre d'aller où bon te semble…

- Non, ce n'est pas le cas et vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Eclata-t-il, furieux, en essayant sans grande conviction de se dégager. Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Et pas maudit de la sorte !

- Je t'ai promis je lèverai cette malédiction dès que tu accepteras de m'épouser. Tu ne fais de mal qu'à toi-même en persistant à t'obstiner de la sorte…

Le blond soupira, conscient que cette discussion ne menait nulle part. Il était évident que le sorcier ne renoncerait pas si facilement. Roxas était heureux que Zexion ne se soit pas purement et simplement imposé à lui comme il aurait très bien pu le faire, mais il ne savait pas très bien combien de temps encore Zexion patienterait avant de s'y résoudre. Après avoir été le témoin « privilégié » de sa colère, le prince n'avait vraiment pas envie trop de le provoquer.

- Il faut parfois faire des concessions, Roxas, grogna le sorcier.

Il le relâcha avec un petit reniflement.

- Je n'attendrai plus très longtemps…

Roxas sursauta presque lorsque l'enchanteur recula. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que sa menace sous-entendait, mais il savait qu'il devait trouver un moyen de s'en aller, et très vite.

Zexion regarda par-dessus son épaule et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur.

- Et apparemment, la lune non plus…

Le garçon se retourna et vit que le reflet de l'astre nocturne s'était rapproché du bord et avait presque disparu, ce qui signifiait que son temps, pour ce soir, était écoulé. Avec un soupir et un dernier regard meurtrier à son geôlier, il gagna la rive du lac et y entra, avançant jusqu'à ce que l'eau atteigne ses genoux. Il se tint là, attendant, regardant n'importe où sauf vers ses amis, ou vers l'homme qui l'avait maudit. Lorsque le clair de lune quitta complètement le miroir de l'eau, la lueur désormais familière l'enveloppa et l'eau se remit à tourbillonner. Des vrilles aquatiques s'enroulèrent autour de ses bras et de ses jambes ; la même eau qui l'avait libéré l'enchaînait maintenant à nouveau tandis que la lumière s'étendait jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Quand elle s'évanouit, il était redevenu un cygne, posé à la surface du lac.

Roxas resta où il était, observant tristement son reflet altéré. Repliant son long cou gracile, baissa la tête et la nicha sous son aile puis se détourna du rivage et se mit à pleurer doucement, ses larmes roulant silencieusement sur son plumage immaculé et troublant la surface de l'eau en y tombant.

- Laissez-moi tranquille…

Zexion renifla, contrarié, mais se détourna et partit vers le château.

- Comme tu voudras…

Après son départ, tout redevint silencieux. Même les criquets semblaient s'être tus. Dans les buissons, Marluxia regarda le garçon transformé, bouche bée, et se frotta les yeux, incrédule.

- Qu'est-ce que… Qui… ! Avec… Le cygne et… qu'est-ce qui se passé? Balbutiait-il, tentant désespérément de comprendre ce à quoi il venait d'assister.

La tortue et la grenouille sortirent et observèrent leur ami en larmes. Ils désiraient plus que tout pouvoir le réconforter, mais ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Ils savaient que ce qu'il voulait _vraiment_, pour l'instant, c'était rester seul.

- Roxas…

Le cygne se redressa pour regarder son reflet, puis troubla l'eau d'un coup d'aile. L'image trembla et se déforma, mais peu importait la force de son désir, en fin de compte, rien ne changeait.


	10. 09 - Sans Peur

**Auteur :** Nakano Hana

**Traduction :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Shangreela

**Note:** Si vous avez des questions sur l'ordre de publication ou l'avancée de mes histoires, merci de consulter le planning référencé sur mon profil ou de passer par ma page Facebook. Les MP du site déconnent les trois quarts du temps, chez moi.

**Plus Loin Que Dans Mes Rêves**

_Chapitre 9 : Sans peur_

* * *

_Roxas : Je veux courir vers lui, pour conjurer le sort_

_En suivant sa voix qui murmure dans la nuit_

_J'entends son chant d'amour infini…_

* * *

Il avait fallu un moment avant que Marluxia soit capable de voler à nouveau, mais une fois qu'il avait été guéri, le rouge-gorge avait semblé déterminé à s'acquitter de sa dette vis-à-vis de Roxas. Peu importait le nombre de fois où Xigbar avait tenté de le faire partir, il restait, clamant que même si le prince n'avait pas soigné son aile, le code de conduite de son unité lui interdisait de tourner le dos à une personne dans le besoin.

L'automne était déjà là, les feuilles changeaient de couleur et tombaient dans les bois autour d'eux, quand le joli rouge-gorge leur fit part d'une brillante idée.

(\l/)

- Roxas, vous êtes certain d'être prêt à faire ça ? Demanda Marluxia qui faisait les cent pas devant eux comme un officier préparant ses troupes pour la bataille. Ce sera le plus long vol que vous aurez jamais fait, et si nous voulons suivre le plan correctement, il faudra que vous obéissiez à tous mes ordres sans discuter. Compris ?

Le jeune cygne hocha fermement la tête, l'air aussi impatient que déterminé tandis qu'il étirait ses ailes. Elles claquaient dans l'air, les plumes tout ébouriffées, et Marluxia entreprit de passer le plan en revue pour la… était-ce la cinquième ou la sixième fois ? Le garçon n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : se mettre enfin en route.

- Tout ira bien, dit-il joyeusement.

Il avait l'air plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis qu'il été arrivé là. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, il verrait Axel aujourd'hui !

- Je n'ai essayé que quelques fois, mais je suis à peu près sûr de pouvoir voler sans interruption pendant une heure et demie, maintenant, sinon plus…

- Bien, dit le rouge-gorge avec un hochement de tête approbateur.

Il se retourna vers Lexaeus et Xigbar.

- Si l'un ou l'autre d'entre vous voit arriver Zexion, vous devrez le distraire, quoi qu'il en coûte. Je sais de quel côté de se trouve le château, mais j'ignore combien de temps il nous faudra pour faire l'aller-retour. Nous aurons besoin de tout le temps que nous pourrons trouver, et je suis sûr qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a envie que Zexion apprenne ce que nous préparons.

Lexaeus poussa Xigbar de la tête pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours attentif. Il savait que la grenouille n'était pas ravie de faire équipe avec cet étrange oiseau, mais il s'efforçait de ne pas se disputer avec lui, pour Roxas. Xigbar grogna un peu mais acquiesça avec raideur. La vieille tortue sourit et se tourna pour hocher la tête en direction de Marluxia.

- Pas de soucis. Tâchez juste d'être de retour au plus tard au coucher du soleil. Ça vous laisse quelques heures. Zexion ne vient en général pas avant...

Xigbar grommela dans sa barbe quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à « Soyez prudents ». Roxas sourit, touché, et frotta sa tête contre celle de la grenouille, assurant à ses amis que tout se passerait bien. Il ne reçut en retour qu'un grognement fatigué et une tape sur la tête, mais c'était suffisant, et le cygne se tourna vers Marluxia tandis que ce dernier se lançait dans des instructions plus techniques.

- Et donc, étant un membre chevronné de la patrouille aérienne, je connais tous les meilleurs styles de décollages qu'enseigne l'académie ! Regardez-moi faire, Roxas, et suivez mon exemple !

Le cygne sourit, refoulant encore un peu son impatience.

- Oui, chef…

Après un ou deux essais maladroits, ils se retrouvèrent dans les airs – mais seulement après que le prince eut enfin donné satisfaction à l'exubérant rouge-gorge. Avec un hochement de tête, Roxas fila dans le ciel et savoura la sensation inhabituelle du vent sous ses ailes. Lui et Marluxia se transformèrent rapidement en ombres à contrejour, et les animaux en dessous d'eux les regardèrent passer en leur faisant signe, leur souhaitant de ne pas rencontrer d'obstacles sur la route.

Aussitôt que Roxas eut dépassé la cime des arbres, il monta en piqué jusqu'aux nuages, aussi émerveillé par la vue que par le vol lui-même. Il n'avait pas souvent quitté le couvert des arbres pour voler, jusqu'ici, mais à chaque fois qu'il l'avait fait, ça lui avait procuré une très enivrante sensation de liberté. Le monde se déployait devant lui, n'attendant que d'être exploré. Regarder vers le sol ne le faisait plus chanceler et ne le rendait plus malade il le considérait simplement comme quelque chose qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas rencontrer à trop grande vitesse. Aussi longtemps qu'il était en l'air, il n'avait aucun raison de s'inquiéter.

Le vent se mit à frapper sauvagement ses ailes, les poussant et le portant en même temps tandis qu'il observait le monde qui défilait à toute vitesse en dessous, béat de stupéfaction. Le courant d'air était si fort que le garçon finit par arrêter de lutter contre, et il se laissa simplement porter par lui, glissant avec délices à travers les nuages.

Marluxia le rejoignit rapidement, bien qu'il volât nettement moins vite à cause de la taille de ses ailes.

- Ralentissez, mon garçon ! Vous allez vous épuiser si vous volez comme ça ! Vraiment, les enfants, de nos jours ! Ils croient tout savoir !

Roxas soupira patiemment et sourit, diminuant sa vitesse jusqu'à voler aux côtés du rouge-gorge à un rythme normal. Il prit le temps de regarder la forêt en contrebas, saisissant quelques détails du sous-bois à travers le couvert des arbres. Ici, un cerf qui buvait dans le lit d'un ruisseau là, un petit champ tapissé de fleurs. Toutes ces choses semblaient plus belles encore vues du ciel qu'elles ne l'étaient au sol, où les promeneurs seraient sans doute passés à côté sans s'arrêter, ignorant leur beauté simple et naturelle. Roxas gloussa un peu pour lui-même. Comme c'était amusant de voir les transformations que pouvait opérer un simple changement de perspective !

Marluxia perçut son excitation, la lueur fébrile dans ses yeux bleu clair et comprit immédiatement que son esprit s'égarait. D'un mouvement gracieux, il se déporta devant Roxas et lui coupa la route, contraignant le cygne à le percuter en plein vol. Ils se rétablirent facilement, cependant, et le rouge-gorge jeta au prince un regard sévère auquel celui-ci répondit par une mine penaude.

- Je vous déconseille de vous mettre des idées bizarres en tête. Vous n'allez nulle part sans moi, compris ? Dit Marluxia en agitant sous le bec de Roxas une plume brandie comme un index. Je comprends très bien que voler est une chose dont les humains ne peuvent que rêver mais ce n'est pas une raison. Vous devez garder les pieds sur terre… si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi.

Roxas rougit légèrement en réalisant à quel point son excitation avait été visible. Il aurait bien levé les yeux au ciel mais Marluxia était juste là et cela aurait été grossier. Se retenant de dire quelque chose d'insolent, il se contenta de hocher la tête sans cesser de sourire.

- Je suis désolé. Vous avez raison. C'est juste qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, je n'aurais même jamais rêvé de faire une chose pareille ! J'avais un vertige épouvantable, alors voler !

Le garçon rit chaleureusement et se mit à faire des loopings autour de l'autre oiseau pour lui montrer à quel point il se sentait à l'aise.

Marluxia, cependant, avait l'air tout sauf amusé.

- Roxas ! Cessez ces enfantillages et concentrez-vous ! Il s'agit d'une mission sérieuse, et je ne fais tout ça que pour vous aider !

Roxas se calma à nouveau et, mine de rien, revint en planant prendre place au côté du rouge-gorge qui soupira :

- Je vous en prie, Roxas, c'est sérieux ! Nous avons un plan, avec des étapes essentielles à respecter et des précautions importantes à prendre, et vous allez _suivre_ mes ordres !

- D'accord, d'accord ! Je suis concentré !

Ils volèrent un long moment en silence après ça, Marluxia gardant le regard fixé droit devant lui et les yeux de Roxas dérivant encore vers la cime des arbres, s'écarquillant d'émerveillement. Ils passèrent devant une petite cascade qui brillait, bleue et cristalline, dans la chaude lumière du crépuscule. Ignorant les caquètements de protestation du petit oiseau, Roxas plongea et traversa la cascade en tournoyant. Il ne frimait pas vraiment, en fait il se délectait de ses nouvelles capacités et voulait travailler pour les maîtriser au mieux. Si tout se passait bien, ça ne lui servirait pas bien longtemps, mais tant qu'il était sous la forme d'un cygne, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Et en plus, c'était amusant !

Riant joyeusement, le jeune prince piqua, plongea et remonta jusqu'à Marluxia, puis s'ébroua pour se débarrasser du reste de l'eau qui étincelait sur son dos et ses ailes. Le rouge-gorge en reçut un peu et grogna, puis laissa échapper un lourd soupir.

- Ecoutez-moi quand je vous parle, mon garçon ! Ne refaites pas ça, vous m'entendez ? Vous avez failli me faire avoir une attaque.

Roxas le regarda avec un sourire coupable.

- Pardon… C'est plus fort que moi.

- Non, ça ne l'est pas ! Riposta-t-il avant d'ajouter doctement : Contrôle et persévérance, mon garçon ! Apprenez cela et vous verrez que même certaines des plus difficiles des épreuves s'en trouvent simplifiées ! Voyez-vous, dans mon jeune temps, j'étais moi-même….

Roxas écouta à peine Marluxia pendant que celui-ci radotait, planant sur le vent et musant joyeusement un petit air. Le rouge-gorge renonça rapidement en voyant que le cygne ne lui prêtait aucune attention et marmonna à propos des enfants et des humains quelque chose que Roxas ne comprit pas. Mais le garçon n'en avait cure. Il était bien trop excité, et son excitation atteignait des sommets vertigineux quand il se disait qu'il allait revoir Axel. Même s'ils s'étaient séparés sur une dispute, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'il eut si désespérément envie de revoir.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence après cela, silence que Roxas brisait de loin en loin pour demander s'ils étaient « presqu'arrivés ? » et Marluxia, après un long moment, finit par lui répondre « VOUS VOYEZ UN CHÂTEAU !? ». Cependant, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils commencent à entendre des cris qui provenaient de la forêt, en dessous.

- Des chasseurs, dit amèrement Marluxia. D'horribles tueurs de sang-froid, voilà ce qu'ils sont tous. Nous risquons d'avoir des ennuis s'ils nous remarquent. Suivez-moi, Roxas, nous ferions mieux de voler un peu plus vite si nous ne voulons pas…

- Axel ! S'étrangla Roxas en écarquillant les yeux.

- Oui, Axel, parce qu'ils sont très dangereux, avec toutes ces flèches et… je vous demande pardon ?

Le rouge-gorge se tourna vers Roxas et découvrit qu'il regardait droit en-dessous d'eux. À travers l'écran des arbres, il avait brièvement repéré la très reconnaissable chevelure rousse et il était désormais totalement focalisé dessus.

- C'est Axel ! Il est juste en bas ! Je l'ai vu !

Avant qu'il eut pu esquisser le moindre geste, Marluxia lui barra la route et tenta de le repousser vers les nuages.

- Non, Roxas ! Pas ici ! Nous ne devons pas attirer son attention tant qu'il a cet arc entre les mains.

Il lutta encore un instant pour retenir le cygne mais ce dernier se contenta de le repousser et plongea, ignorant complètement ses appels. Maugréant contre lui-même et contre cette tête brûlée de prince, Marluxia fila à sa poursuite en le suppliant de s'arrêter.

- Ralentissez, Roxas ! Malédiction ! Freinez, freinez !

(\l/)

- Axel, tu es sûr qu'on a le droit d'être ici ?

Le rouquin, qui avait déjà entendu cette question plusieurs fois depuis le début de la chasse, répliqua sèchement :

- Oui, Demyx ! Il n'y a pas de problème j'ai demandé à ma mère si on pouvait et elle a dit oui ! Alors maintenant, est-ce que tu pourrais s'il te plaît aller voir par là et essayer de ne pas me tirer dessus ?

Le brun hocha nerveusement la tête avant de s'éloigner sur un autre des sentiers obscurs de la forêt. Celui d'Axel était éclairé de loin en loin par des rais de lumière qui crevaient le couvert des arbres. Il sentait que quelque chose se cachait dans cette forêt, et il était prêt à tuer si c'était nécessaire. Même si le temps passant, à force de ne rien trouver, il commençait à se sentir déprimé et à désespérer. Chaque craquement de brindille et bruissement d'arbre le faisait bondir, et ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé alors qu'ils s'étaient mis en route à l'aube et il perdait espoir.

Et s'il devait ne jamais revoir Roxas ?

Axel regarda autour de lui, scrutant les profondeurs de la forêt, à l'affût du moindre son, du plus petit signe de vie. Il y avait peu de mouvement les cerfs tendaient plus à sortir à la nuit tombée, et les petits animaux comme les lapins et les écureuils faisaient preuve d'une intelligence étonnante quand il s'agissait d'éviter les êtres humains. Cette forêt avait vu par trop de chasseurs, d'autant que chaque année, on y organisait une grande partie de chasse qui rassemblait des participants venus des quatre coins du royaume. Les animaux se terraient maintenant, dans la broussaille du sous-bois ou dans les arbres, sous une canopée de feuilles et d'ombre, attendant le moment où les humains s'en iraient, guettant celui d'entre eux qui, stupide ou imprudent, se ferait repérer et tirer dessus.

Le silence avait de quoi rendre nerveux. Le rouquin regarda à nouveau autour de lui et soupira légèrement quand il s'aperçut qu'il était seul.

_Génial_….

Où était passé Demyx ? Axel était sûr de l'avoir vu quelques minutes plus tôt, à peine.

_C'est bien le genre de Dem de se perdre dans un endroit pareil…_

Soudain, le prince entendit quelque chose traverser le couvert des arbres. Dans un réflexe défensif, il leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête, puis il y eut une rafale et grand éclair blanc passa juste à côté de lui, une de ses ailes déployées lui heurtant l'épaule droite.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

C'était grand, quoi qu'il en fût. Roulant sur le côté, Axel se mit à couvert derrière un arbre et retint son souffle en jetant un œil derrière le tronc pour voir ce qui l'avait attaqué…

Il en eut un bon aperçu, car la chose qui lui avait volé droit dessus était désormais posée sur le sol couvert de feuilles mortes, comme si elle essayait de retrouver ses repères.

- Un cygne ?

Pour sûr, c'était un grand oiseau blanc avec un cou élancé et des yeux d'un bleu brillant. Il secouait la tête, manifestement désorienté par son plongeon vertigineux, et plus Axel le regardait, plus il était intrigué. C'était un magnifique spécimen, avec une petite houppe de plumes jaunes qui se dressaient sur sa tête comme des mèches rebelles. Axel supposa qu'il devait s'agir d'un jeune cygne mâle, d'après sa façon de se tenir et son plumage d'une blancheur étincelante. Dans le règne animal, les mâles étaient souvent plus jolis que les femelles, et celui-ci irradiait presque dans la lumière crépusculaire.

_Mais que fait donc un cygne dans un endroit pareil… ?_

Les cygnes n'étaient pas des oiseaux sylvestres et Axel ne se souvenait pas en avoir jamais vu lorsque l'une ou l'autre partie de chasse l'avait conduit dans ces bois, auparavant. Quelques oies, peut-être, mais des cygnes ? Les seuls dont il ait eu connaissance étaient ceux, domestiqués, qu'on trouvait dans les fermes à l'est du royaume. Les gens là-bas recueillaient souvent des animaux sauvages pour en prendre soin, mais en dehors de cela…

Puis une pensée le frappa.

_À moins que…_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, brillant d'une lumière nouvelle tandis que l'oiseau remarquait enfin sa présence. Il se tourna lentement vers lui, et ses yeux bleus lui semblèrent humides, à moins qu'il ne se soit agi que d'un effet d'optique dû à la lumière. Il était magnifique, il avait l'air si innocent… royal, même…

_Cette chose n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être… _

(\l/)

- Oh, je me sens pas bien…, grogna Roxas en secouant un peu la tête.

Il avait l'impression que celle-ci tournoyait pour regagner son orbite naturelle et il regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir de mains pour la prendre et la stabiliser.

- Il faudra me rappeler de ne jamais refaire _ça _!

Quand le garçon put à nouveau voir clair et que son estomac eut cessé de faire des galipettes, il entendit un léger bruit derrière lui et se figea. Il se tourna lentement et vit Axel qui se tenait là, les yeux rivés sur lui, son expression, médusée, teintée d'autre chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer.

- Axel ! C'est vraiment toi !

Roxas sentit les larmes remplir ses yeux et fut tenté de simplement les laisser couler. Son cœur bondissait de joie et d'amour. Oui, d'amour ! Il n'aurait pu nier qu'Axel lui avait manqué plus que qui ou quoi que ce fût d'autre pendant sa captivité. Mais il y avait de l'espoir, à présent. Peut-être pourrait-il même rentrer bientôt !

Mais alors même qu'il levait une de ses petites palmes, dans l'intention de courir auprès de son bien-aimé, quelque chose dans ses instincts à peine éveillés lui cria subitement de s'encourir… ou de s'envoler. L'un ou l'autre. Mais pourquoi ? Levant les yeux, Roxas sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge.

- A… Axel ?

Il observa avec une peur grandissante Axel tirer une flèche de son carquois et bander son arc, qu'il pointa droit sur lui, une lueur dure et mortelle dans ses yeux verts. En un instant, l'homme aux cheveux rouges se rapprocha de lui, la pointe de sa flèche frôlant désormais le plumage de son poitrail, pile à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur.

- Axel ? Tu me fais peur. C'est… c'est moi, Roxas ! Tenta le cygne, incapable de cacher la peur qui suintait dans sa voix, et il recula jusqu'à se retrouver acculé contre un arbre.

Mais il était flagrant que l'autre prince ne pouvait pas le comprendre, et à aucun instant il ne baissa son arc. La flèche resta vrillée sur sa cible, et il était si proche que Roxas n'avait aucun moyen de fuir.

- Axel, je t'en prie…

- Je ne poserai la question qu'une fois, dit Axel d'une voix étonnement ferme.

Mais ses yeux transperçaient Roxas du regard le plus terrible qu'il lui eût jamais vu, et il se mit à trembler.

- Qu'as-tu fait de Roxas ?

Roxas cligna des yeux, commençant tout juste à comprendre. Pour une raison qui lui était obscure, Axel pensait que c'était _lui _le responsable de sa propre disparition. Cela lui sembla parfaitement ridicule mais là encore, il était évident qu'Axel ne plaisantait pas et la flèche se rapprochait de plus en plus, l'épinglant un peu et l'acculant sans merci.

À contrecœur, le cygne abandonna. Le supplier de l'épargner ne servirait à rien, et il n'avait aucune chance de s'enfuir. Il n'avait aucun moyen de faire comprendre à Axel qui il était, et la lueur meurtrière qui empoisonnait le vert de ses yeux lui disait clairement qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps s'il ne lui donnait pas une réponse. Alors Roxas ferma les yeux et attendit.

Mais avant qu'Axel ait pu relâcher la corde de son arc, Marluxia surgit des branches. Le rouge-gorge profita de l'effet de surprise, fit un raffut impossible et percuta le bras d'Axel pour lui faire lâcher son arc.

Roxas ouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri de soulagement.

- Marluxia !

Axel était au sol, les regardant avec stupeur, et le petit oiseau vola droit sur Roxas en criant:

- À quoi diable pensiez-vous ? Remuez-vous un peu, mon garçon, allons ! Avant qu'il ne se relève !

- Oh, d'accord !

Roxas bondit vers le ciel en battant frénétiquement des ailes pour prendre de l'altitude. Il ne se retourna pas pour regarder Axel lorsqu'il prit son envol. Il n'avait pas besoin de le faire, il se représentait très bien l'expression de choc et de colère qui devait déformer ses traits en le voyant lui échapper…

Marluxia le rejoignit lentement, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas le perdre. Mais le cygne volait à tire-d'aile en direction du lac, rebroussant le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru jusque là, ce qui ne leur laissait pas le temps de faire de pause ou de discuter. C'était devenu une course contre la montre, et le soleil baissait de plus en plus, menaçant de les plonger dans l'obscurité. Il était aisé de se perdre dans le noir et Roxas commençait à sentir la fatigue lui raidir les ailes. Il se maudit d'avoir été si imprudent et d'avoir perdu la notion du temps…

- Roxas, ralentissez ! Je ne peux pas tenir ce rythme-là ! Il est loin à présent, il n'est plus nécessaire d'aller si vite ! Entendit-il Marluxia lui crier.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et cria contre le vent :

- Non, il est toujours là ! Il nous talonne !

- De quoi parlez-v – Ah !

Le rouge-gorge regarda en bas et esquiva de très peu une flèche qui le frôla en sifflant. Il aperçut à travers les arbres le prince qui les pourchassait à pied, l'air _très _ en colère et _très _décidé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Waouh, vous ne plaisantiez vraiment pas !

Le cygne hocha la tête, souriant tristement en jetant un regard à travers la canopée.

- Ouais. S'il y a bien une chose que je sais sur Axel, c'est qu'il n'est pas du genre à abandonner ! S'il a décidé de nous avoir, il est capable de nous pister jusqu'au bout du monde !

Quelle tristesse de penser qu'Axel mettait tant d'efforts et de détermination à essayer de le tuer ! Mais d'un autre côté, Roxas était touché par sa dévotion. Tout ça, il le faisait pour tenter de le retrouver, au fond, et savoir qu'Axel n'avait pas renoncé à lui l'aurait presque fait pleurer. Mais Roxas refoula ses larmes et continua de voler. Tout cela aurait été vain s'il se laissait distraire et qu'il se fatiguait maintenant…

(\l/)

Ils atteignirent le vieux château et le lac au moment où la lune se levait, et Roxas commençait à voler dangereusement bas. Il devait vraiment lutter pour arriver à suivre Marluxia, maintenant, et ça empirait sans cesse. Il volait à présent si près du sol qu'Axel le manqua de peu en lui tirant dessus. Marluxia lui cria d'en haut, inquiet :

- Roxas, il faut que vous voliez plus haut ! Nous y sommes presque, encore un effort et nous serons en sécurité !

Le cygne secoua la tête avec véhémence, des larmes remplissant ses yeux tandis qu'il se battait pour continuer à voler.

- Je ne peux pas, Marluxia ! Mes ailes ne me portent plus !

Roxas glapit en voyant soudain le sol se précipiter à sa rencontre. Il faillit s'écraser avant d'atteindre la surface du lac, et percuta l'eau la tête la première, plongeant juste au moment où une flèche filait juste au-dessus de sa tête. Marluxia cria et se mit à tirer nerveusement sur ses plumes.

- Changement de plan, les garçons ! On a besoin de soutien, et vite !

Lexaeus et Xigbar arrivèrent aussi vite que possible et freinèrent avec un glapissement de surprise en voyant Axel qui se tenait devant le lac, préparant un dernier tir. Tous deux revinrent rapidement de leur stupeur et se précipitèrent vers lui pour tenter de le distraire, et l'empêcher de décocher une flèche mortelle.

Pendant ce temps-là, Roxas s'était rétabli et avait refait surface, et il trouva deux yeux verts et flamboyants dardés sur lui. Axel banda son arc et, encore une fois, pointa la flèche droit sur son cœur.

- Axel, je t'en supplie… C'est moi…, pria-t-il inutilement.

Il se sentait _tellement _pathétique, à l'implorer et à pleurer comme ça, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Celui qui déclarait l'aimer si profondément était sur le point de le poignarder en plein cœur, littéralement il ferma les yeux et se résigna à faire face à son destin. Une larme unique glissa sur sa joue et tomba, troublant légèrement la surface.

Axel vit la larme tomber et hésita, soudain très confus. Le cygne… pleurait ?

Mais tout à coup, une vive lumière blanche brouilla la vision du prince et il leva un bras pour se protéger, laissant du même coup tomber la flèche. De l'eau se mit à tournoyer à la surface du lac, s'élevant dans les airs et enveloppant le cygne, l'englobant d'un voile irisé. Mais aussitôt que la lumière se fut éteinte, il se baissa et ramassa sa flèche qu'il ré-encocha. Il se retourna vers l'oiseau, prêt à tirer sur la bête, et ce peu importe la forme qu'elle avait pu prendre, mais il se figea, assommé de surprise et d'horreur.

- R… Roxas ?

Le blond se tenait là, devant lui, de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, souriant tristement et le regardant de ses grands yeux bleus et brillants de larmes. Axel se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas de quelque mauvais tour, mais un seul regard à ces iris bleus et expressifs lui dit tout ce qu'il devait savoir. Ils ne pouvaient rien lui cacher ils n'avaient jamais pu, même quand ils étaient enfants, et ne le pourraient jamais.

- Je… Oh, mon Dieu ! Roxas ! Je suis tellement désolé !

Axel lâcha son arc, le jetant presque, comme s'il s'était transformé en serpent. Il se sentait mal, horrifié par ce qu'il avait failli faire.

_J'aurais pu le tuer… Merde, je _voulais _ le tuer !..._

Mais Roxas semblait avoir lu ses pensées. Il fit un pas en avant, attirant à nouveau l'attention du prince. Il savait qu'Axel n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal, et il marcha vers lui en ouvrant les bras, un sourire compréhensif sur les lèvres.

- Tout va bien Axel. Je vais bien. Je… Tu m'as tellement manqué…

Axel se mit soudain à courir et saisit le blond, le surprenant. Il le souleva et le fit tourner, comme pour le soir du bal, quand ils avaient dansé, avant de le ramener vers lui, l'enfermant dans une étreinte puissante qui plaqua son visage contre son torse. Roxas le repoussa légèrement pour pouvoir respirer, mais il était tout à fait heureux d'être dans les bras d'Axel, et il se blottit contre lui, laissant ses larmes couler librement. Il cessa toute lutte, et il sentit qu'Axel, lui aussi, tremblait contre lui.

- Tu es en vie… Roxas… Je… J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais…

Roxas leva la tête et plongea son regard dans le vert émeraude de ses yeux humides. Son cœur se gonflait d'amour, de joie et de soulagement, et il tendit une main vers la joue d'Axel qu'il caressa doucement, son pouce recouvrant le tatouage en forme de larme qui s'y trouvait.

- Axel… j'ai tant de choses à te dire… J'ai été -

- Shhhhhh…, lui murmura doucement Axel, un large sourire sur son visage. Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, Rox. Je t'aime…

Vivement, le rouquin posa ses lèvres sur celles de Roxas et l'embrassa profondément, aussi passionnément que si ce baiser avait dû être le dernier. Les animaux s'éclipsèrent rapidement pour les laisser seuls, et Axel souleva Roxas dans ses bras pour le ramener sur la rive du lac, sans pour autant cesser de l'embrasser. La lune brillait, de plus en plus haut, sa lumière flottant paresseusement à la surface de l'eau, et le monde entier fut plongé dans un silence qui n'était brisé que par les soupirs passionnés et les doux sanglots des deux princes, à présent perdus dans un océan de joie et de soulagement.

- Je t'aime aussi, Axel…


	11. 10 - De brèves retrouvailles

**Auteu****r :** Nakano Hana

**Traduction :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Shangreela

**Plus Loin Que Dans Mes Rêves**

_Chapitre 10 : De brèves retrouvailles_

* * *

_Axel: Plus loin que dans mes rêves..._

_Roxas: Mes rêves les plus fous,_

_Axel et Roxas: Notre histoire d'amour éternel_

_Durera plus que nous..._

* * *

Roxas geignit un peu quand les lèvres d'Axel quittèrent les siennes, mais vit le sourire dans son regard vert et chaleureux quand il l'attira tout contre lui. Il appuya sa tête contre le bras d'Axel et se rapprocha, se serrant encore davantage contre lui. Tous deux tournèrent leur regard vers le fin croissant de lune qui brillait au dessus d'eux.

Ce fut Axel qui le premier, brisa le silence, lançant à Roxas un regard curieux avant de parler.

- Je ne t'ai même pas demandé… Pour quelle raison es-tu devenu un cygne ?

Roxas soupira lourdement et fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de ça, mais d'un autre côté, Axel avait le droit de savoir. Pour qu'ils puissent trouver une solution, il devait tout savoir de la malédiction et du moyen de la briser.

- C'est une assez longue histoire, dit-il doucement en jetant un petit caillou dans le lac et en regardant le reflet de la lune se brouiller.

Mais ça ne servait à rien – il avait essayé tant de fois d'altérer cette image, et elle finissait toujours par revenir, inchangée. Il soupira à nouveau.

- On a un peu de temps…, fut la seule réponse d'Axel, qui continua à lui caresser les cheveux, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Roxas acquiesça lentement.

- Si j'ai bien compris, ce sorcier bizarre avait des problèmes avec mon père, alors il nous a attaqués sur le chemin, quand on a quitté votre château. Il a tué tout le monde…, dit-il, et il resta silencieux pendant un instant.

Il se rappelait la scène. Axel ne le pressa pas car il ne savait que trop bien ce que ces souvenirs avaient de sanglant et de déplaisant. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être réticent l'idée d'en parler…

Une fois qu'il s'en sentit capable, Roxas poursuivit.

- Mais ça n'a pas suffi à le satisfaire, je suppose. Il m'a enlevé et m'a amené ici, et depuis il ne cesse de me demander de l'épouser pour qu'il puisse régner sur le royaume de mon père, moi à ses côtés…

Axel ne cacha pas sa répulsion.

- Tu n'as pas accepté, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Répliqua vivement Roxas en s'empourprant furieusement. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'épouserais un type pareil ?

- Hé, j'en sais rien ! Il t'a enlevé, alors je suppose qu'il aurait très bien pu te forcer à l'épouser !

Roxas grogna un peu et serra le bras d'Axel.

- Aucune importance. J'ai refusé, d'accord ?... Quoi qu'il en soit, ma réponse ne lui a pas fait plaisir. J'ai juré que je ne l'aimerai jamais et je suppose que ça l'a vraiment fichu en rogne, parce qu'il m'a jeté un sort. Je suis un cygne, maintenant, tout le temps, sauf pendant les moments où la lune se reflète sur le lac. Et s'il n'y a pas de lune ou qu'elle est cachée par des nuages, je ne peux pas me transformer du tout.

Axel le regarda tristement, mais la colère couvait dans ses yeux. C'était impardonnable ! Pour qui se prenait cet homme ? Il avait tué la seule famille que Roxas avait encore et l'avait emmené loin de tous ceux qui l'aimaient. Tout le monde avait été si triste et inquiet pour lui, tant de gens avaient versé des larmes de deuil et d'indignation à l'idée qu'un si gentil garçon, si jeune et innocent, eut dû mourir dans de si horribles circonstances ! Axel lui-même avait été complètement anéanti quand il avait découvert ce qui s'était passé, il lui avait fallu rassembler tout son courage pour oser espérer que peut-être, juste peut-être, Roxas était toujours en vie, quelque part, et qu'il attendait qu'il lui vienne en aide…

Roxas protesta légèrement quand Axel remua sous lui et tenta de se relever. Il enroula ses bras autour de son cou et s'accrocha à lui avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à du désespoir.

- S'il te plaît… Est-ce qu'on peut rester comme ça encore un peu ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps il nous reste…, murmura-t-il avant de baisser la tête et de presser son visage contre le torse de l'autre prince.

Même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à haute voix, il trouvait qu'Axel sentait bon et il se blottit contre lui, s'imprégnant de l'odeur familière, empêchant son compagnon de se mettre debout.

Axel soupira, légèrement impatienté, pendant que le blond s'accrochait à lui. Il était navré de tout ce qui lui était arrivé, bien sûr, mais il voulait agir tout de suite et châtier l'homme qui était responsable de tout ça.

- Je ne peux pas rester assis là, Roxas. Pas après tout ce que tu as dû traverser !

Il se libéra de l'étreinte de son fiancé et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Axel…

- Il ne t'a pas blessé, n'est-pas ? Dis-moi juste où se terre ce bâtard et j'irai lui casser le nez ! (1)

- S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça, Axel. Je vais bien, d'accord ?

Axel secoua la tête et, avec quelque difficulté, ignora la prière qui vibrait dans ses yeux bleus.

- Mais je ne peux pas laisser ce type s'en tirer comme ça, il t'a enlevé ! Et il a tué ton père ! Ta disparition m'a rendu malade d'inquiétude si quelque chose t'arrivait, jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner !

Roxas soupira et s'écarta un peu avant de regarder Axel en face, et il lui parla le plus sérieusement qu'il put.

- Tu ne peux pas te battre contre cet homme, Axel ! Il a décimé toute la garde de mon père en quelques minutes à peine ! Combien de temps penses-tu que tu tiendrais ?

Le rouquin grommela, mais il était bien obligé d'admettre que Roxas marquait un point. Qui savait de quel genre de sorts et d'attaques le magicien disposait ? Il représentait une réelle menace et il ne fallait pas le prendre à la légère, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait pouvoir rester comme ça sans rien faire !

Après un instant de silence, il prit Roxas par la main et le releva, le surprenant.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser ici, Roxas ! Si cet homme est réellement aussi dangereux, alors il faut que je te sorte d'ici !

Roxas essaya lui retirer sa main et se mit à agiter les bras, exaspéré.

- La terre à Axel ! (2) Au cas où tu n'aurais pas écouté, je vais me retransformer très bientôt ! Aussi folle que soit ta mère, je doute que même _elle_ accepterait de te voir épouser un cygne !

Axel cessa de le tirer et baissa les yeux, mais Roxas n'avait pas terminé.

- De plus, nous n'irions pas bien loin avant que Zexion ne nous retrouve. Je ne sais pas quand il reviendra, mais il sait suivre une piste. C'est assez effrayant. Je le sais, j'ai essayé de m'enfuir, une fois, et je n'avais même pas fait six lieues qu'il m'avait déjà rattrapé…

Le blond frissonna légèrement en se remémorant la scène.

Axel resta muet pendant un moment, serrant les poings et les dents. Il était tellement heureux de savoir Roxas en vie, mais c'était mauvais pour lui de rester là. Il avait l'air d'aller bien, globalement, mais il était nettement plus pâle et mince que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Il sentait que ce type – Zexion - ne le traitait pas si bien que ça et voir celui qu'il aimait flétri de la sorte le rendait malade.

Axel saisit Roxas par les épaules, fermement, plongeant son regard dans le sien en quête de réponses. Il était désespéré.

- Alors que sommes-nous supposés faire, Roxas ? Tu ne peux pas rester ici indéfiniment, et que je sois damné si je t'y laisse !

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre inférieure, anxieux.

- Je resterai prisonnier de cet endroit aussi longtemps que le sortilège n'aura pas été brisé… Mais je veux que tu me _promettes _de ne pas te battre contre Zexion !

Le rouquin le regarda sans répondre et son visage était un masque impénétrable.

- Axel !

- C'est bon ! Je promets, d'accord ?

Satisfait, Roxas sourit tristement et le serra dans ses bras.

- Merci, Axel.

Il savait que son ami était un excellent chasseur, un des meilleurs du royaume si les rumeurs étaient vraies, et il n'en doutait pas. Il aurait été capable de s'en tirer dans n'importe quel combat régulier, il en était certain. Mais il craignait que les pouvoirs de Zexion ne s'avèrent trop dangereux pour lui et qu'Axel ne soit sérieusement blessé dans la bataille. Jamais il ne pourrait supporter d'avoir été la cause d'un tel drame…

- Pour conjurer ce maléfice, tu dois faire le vœu de m'aimer éternellement…

- Je le fais. C'est tout ce que je désire, Roxas ! Je t'aime !

Roxas secoua légèrement la tête.

- Tu dois le prouver au monde entier !

Axel resta stupéfait un instant en entendant ça. Secouant vivement la tête, il lança à son fiancé un regard exaspéré.

- Et en quoi est-ce plus facile que de simplement tuer Zexion ? Comment diable veux-tu que je m'y prenne pour prouver ça ?

- JE N'EN SAIS RIEN, D'ACCORD !? JE N'AI PAS LA MOINDRE IDEE DE CE QU'IL FAUT QU'ON FASSE ! Se mit soudain à crier Roxas, tout en s'empoignant les cheveux de frustration. C'EST ÇA OU TE REGARDER TE FAIRE TUER A CAUSE DE MOI ! ET JE NE POURRAI JAMAIS SUPPORTER ÇA !

Axel le regarda tristement, ses poings serrés tremblant à ses côtés et les yeux brûlants de larmes nouvelles.

- Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un meure pour moi, pas encore, je ne pourrai jamais le supporter….

Soudain, le jeune prince se retrouva emprisonné dans une nouvelle étreinte à lui briser les os, et il sanglota contre l'épaule d'Axel, s'agrippant à lui comme à un rocher dans la tempête. Axel sentait son cœur se briser de le voir ainsi, et il se pencha pour cueillir le visage de Roxas dans ses mains en coupe, essuyant du pouce quelques larmes.

- Nous trouverons quelque chose, Roxas. Je te le promets. Il est absolument hors de question que je te perde encore une fois…

Le blond acquiesça et renifla doucement, et Axel leva son visage jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent à nouveau. Roxas ferma les yeux et s'abandonna complètement, laissant Axel le coucher à nouveau dans l'herbe et lui caresser le dos pendant qu'il pleurait.

Il ne restait que très peu de temps mais Roxas savoura chaque minute qu'il passa ainsi avec Axel, en sécurité dans ses bras. Même si ce n'était que pour un instant, il se sentait complètement à l'abri, comme si rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre.

(\I/)

Pendant un moment, tous deux restèrent allongés ainsi, Axel déposant des doux baisers sur la nuque et le visage de son fiancé. Roxas soupira et se détendit sous ses caresses, souhaitant de tout son cœur que cet instant dure toujours. Mais lorsqu'il entrouvrit un œil, il fallut qu'il s'asseye et qu'il repousse Axel. Voyant son air confus, il lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

- Il est presque l'heure…, dit-il en branlant du pouce en direction du lac, de la surface duquel le reflet de la lune commençait à disparaître. Axel secoua la tête, frustré. Il n'avait toujours pas de réponses.

- On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose !

Roxas ne dit rien. Il se releva et brossa ses vêtements. Axel l'imita lentement, et soudain une idée germa dans sa tête. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent, un large sourire étira ses lèvres et il prit la main de Roxas. Le prince lui lança un regard interrogateur et son sourire s'élargit.

- Rox, je viens d'avoir une idée géniale ! Maman donne un bal masqué le soir de la Toussaint, et elle invite tout le monde, il y aura même des gens des royaumes voisins. Enfin, surtout des monarques et des nobles qui ont des filles à marier – il y aura même un couple avec deux fils – mais normalement, il devrait y avoir des représentants de tous les pays. J'ai la forte impression qu'elle essaye de me caser…

Il secoua la tête d'un air découragé et Roxas tressaillit légèrement. Il avait toujours apprécié la reine Ella, mais cette nouvelle le blessait. Pour quelqu'un qui avait à tout prix voulu les voir mariés, il trouvait qu'elle l'avait un peu trop vite oublié…

- Mais réfléchis ! Les bals de ma mère sont célèbres, aucune personne saine d'esprit ne voudrait rater ça ! Il y aura tout le gratin, là-bas, alors peut-être que ça pourrait compter pour « le monde entier ». C'est sans doute un peu juste, mais ça fonctionnera peut-être ! C'est tout ce qu'on a pour le moment, alors il faudra faire avec !

Le visage de Roxas s'illumina d'espoir et le cœur d'Axel fit un bond quand il le vit. Il poursuivit, énonçant les faits et souriant de son propre génie.

- Si tu viens à ce bal et que je fais mon vœu devant toutes les personnes présentes, ça devrait suffire à conjurer le sort !

Roxas acquiesça, visiblement excité.

- Il se pourrait vraiment que ça fonctionne, Axel !

- Je sais !

Mais rapidement, l'expression de joie qui éclairait le visage de Roxas s'évanouit et le rouquin le regarda avec curiosité.

- Mais comment m'y rendre sans que Zexion le sache ? En tenant compte du fait que _ça _ne me permet pas de voler ?

Il battit des bras pour souligner son argument.

Axel lui ébouriffa les cheveux et rit.

- T'inquiète pas, Roxy ! J'ai déjà tout planifié !

Il se tapota la tempe du bout des doigts et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- J'ai vu un sentier pendant que je vous poursuivais. J'enverrai simplement un attelage te chercher ce soir là ! Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est te débarrasser de Zexion pour la nuit, et moi je m'occupe du reste !

Roxas eut l'air un peu dubitatif, alors Axel se pencha, mit un bras autour de ses épaules et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Tu as quelques jours pour trouver comment faire. Le bal n'a lieu que vendredi soir, tu trouveras bien un plan d'ici là, non ?

Le blond réfléchit un moment avant de hocher lentement la tête. Il sourit quand Axel lui planta un petit baiser sur la joue, mais le sourire d'Axel était, lui, légèrement malicieux.

- Ça, c'est mon Roxy. Tu trouveras quelque chose, je le _sais_. Il te suffit de creuser profondément et de nous ramener le sale morveux démoniaque que tu étais à l'époque…

Roxas rit et le frappa dans l'épaule.

- Qui a dit que je l'avais enterré si profondément ? Peut-être suis-je _toujours _diabolique…

Il étrécit les yeux et copia le rictus d'Axel qui rit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Comme si je ne le savais pas ! Mais sérieusement, Rox, tout se passera bien. On va te sortir d'ici très vite, je te le promets…

Roxas serra son bras et leva vers lui un regard plein d'adoration.

- Merci, Ax… Je suis content que tu sois là…

- Pas de problème ! Je suis juste consterné d'avoir essayé de tuer, plus tôt ! Je me sens très mal ! Mais je te propose une compensation, dit-il, après le bal, on fera quelque chose d'extra spécial pour ton anniversaire ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Il ajouta un autre clin d'œil espiègle à la fin de sa phrase et Roxas frémit en se demandant ce que le rouquin pouvait bien avoir en tête. Mais il préféra rire pour chasser son malaise. Il se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Axel encore. Il était vraiment heureux pour la première fois depuis une éternité et on aurait dit que les choses étaient bel et bien sur le point de s'arranger…

Reculant, Roxas tapota gentiment le bras d'Axel.

- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, maintenant. Je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis avec ta mère, et ont aurait d'autrement plus gros problèmes si Zexion te trouvait là…

Axel prit la main de Roxas et la serra doucement avant de la relâcher. Il le regarda se détourner et s'éloigner avec une tristesse indicible.

Roxas entra dans le lac, pieds nus, et avança jusqu'à ce qu'il ait presque atteint le centre de l'eau sombre. Il écarta les bras dans la lumière pâlissante, magnifique et stoïque, tandis que le clair de lune caressait sa peau et jetait des fils d'argent dans sa chevelure. Le cœur d'Axel lui hurlait de l'arrêter, il aurait tant voulu qu'il puisse juste rester humain et repartir avec lui tout de suite. Mais il tint bon et le regarda faire en silence. S'il se montrait trop émotif, il risquait de troubler Roxas, et il ne voulait pas le voir pleurer encore. Il l'aimait trop pour ça.

- Je t'aime, Roxas…

Roxas lui adressa un sourire triste et embrassa la lumière qui commençait à l'envelopper. L'eau s'éleva autour de lui comme un voile, cachant peu à peu son corps.

- Je t'aime aussi, Axel…

Une fois de plus, les plumes et le bec apparurent et le garçon rapetissa. Axel sentit son cœur faire un plongeon vertigineux en voyant qu'il était redevenu un cygne.

Lentement, l'oiseau regagna la rive, affligé de voir avec quelle douleur les yeux d'Axel l'étudiaient. Accepterait-il sa nouvelle apparence ? En dépit de tout ce qu'ils avaient dit et fait pendant ces quelques heures, Roxas était toujours aussi mal à l'aise dans son nouveau corps. Axel l'aimerait-il toujours s'il se voyait condamné à endosser cette forme toute sa vie ?

Bondissant sur le rivage, Roxas sursauta lorsqu'Axel s'agenouilla et l'étreignit avec douceur, lissant prudemment ses plumes les plus fragiles. Roxas recula un peu, juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, et son cœur se réchauffa lorsqu'il vit que son regard n'était qu'amour et inquiétude.

- Tu es sûr que ça ira ? Demanda Axel en gratouillant gentiment la houppe de plumes jaunes qui couronnait sa tête. Roxas soupira et acquiesça, savourant la caresse jusqu'au moment où le rouquin finit par s'écarter. Ce dernier lui adressa un petit signe de la main avant de se détourner et de s'enfoncer dans la forêt, laissant Roxas seul au bord du lac.

(\I/)

- Hé bien, on dirait que les choses en train de s'arranger, dit Marluxia en sortant de sa cachette. Il sourit à Roxas et Lexaeus et Xigbar se joignirent rapidement à lui, lançant au prince des regards entendus.

-Qu-quoi ? Bégaya Roxas en rougissant. Sur son plumage blanc, c'était tout à fait flagrant et ça ne l'aidait pas.

- Rien du tout, gamin. Vous étiez mignons, tous les deux. Je suis content que tu l'aies trouvé…, dit la grenouille en lui tapotant le haut du crâne.

Roxas tâcha de ne pas s'empourprer davantage et regarda joyeusement ses amis. Rien, en cet instant, même pas leurs taquineries, n'aurait pu ruiner son bonheur…

Et pourtant, cela se produisit. Tout à coup, ils entendirent un « crôa » familier, au-dessus d'eux, signe que Zexion était de retour de ses exploits nocturnes. Marluxia fila sous le couvert des arbres et Lexaeus et Xigbar se cachèrent en toute hâte pendant que Roxas s'efforçait de paraître moins heureux. Quelque chose lui semblait bizarre d'habitude, Zexion venait lui rendre visite quand il était sous sa forme humaine, mais il rentrait plus tard, ce soir.

À peine celui-ci se fut-il posé et transformé que Roxas sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait une lueur de colère dans ses yeux, une lueur familière que le blond n'aimait pas, mais il souriait d'un air moqueur.

_Quoi que ça veuille dire, ça sent mauvais…_

- S-salut, Zexion, tenta-t-il avant de se rendre compte – trop tard – qu'il n'avait jamais été aimable avec le sorcier. Si Zexion n'avait pas encore compris qu'il se passait quelque chose, c'était fait maintenant.

- Bonsoir, Roxas. Je te trouve bien sociable, ce matin. Quelque chose de bien est arrivé cette nuit ?

Le cygne déglutit.

_Ouais, il sait…_

- Hé… hé bien, je…, bafouilla-t-il. N-non, pas vraiment…

- Hum, fit son ravisseur en se grattant le menton d'un air pensif. Rien du tout ?

Roxas secoua la tête avec davantage de véhémence, cette fois.

- Non ! Il ne s'est rien passé !

_Bravo, Roxas… très intelligent…_

- Alors, comment se porte Axel, ces jours-ci ?

- Oh, il va bien ! Pourquoi est-ce que… vous…

Roxas leva nerveusement la tête.

_Oh-oh…_

- Un soir, un bal au cours duquel il pourra clamer son amour éternel ? Ma foi, si ce n'est pas splendide !

Zexion renâcla amèrement, et avant que Roxas ait eu le temps de réagir, l'homme le saisit rudement et le cala sous son bras.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Cria-t-il en se débattant de toutes ses forces. Lâchez-moi !

- Certainement pas, Roxas ! Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que tu ne te rendras pas au bal de vendredi soir ! Pas tant que j'aurai mon mot à dire !

Le garçon était horrifié. Zexion avait dû les observer pendant un sacré bout de temps pour en savoir autant, alors il ne pouvait rien nier. Il continua de lutter en hurlant.

- Déposez-moi tout de suite ! J'irai, et vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher !

- Oh si, je peux ! Cria à son tour le sorcier, qui le ramena dans le château avant de descendre dans les donjons. Tu as eu plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour réfléchir à mon offre, Roxas, et je suis fatigué d'attendre ! Le royaume de ton père m'appartiendra, d'une manière ou d'une autre !

Roxas secoua la tête, tentant de mordre et de griffer tous les endroits qu'il pouvait atteindre.

- Non ! Lâchez-moi !

Zexion rit amèrement et le fusilla du regard.

- Même si je te laissais partir, crois-tu qu'on laisserait un cygne entrer dans le château ? Toi et Axel, vous avez oublié quelque chose d'essentiel ! Ce soir-là… Il n'y a point de lune.

* * *

(1) C'est ce qu'elle a écrit mais je trouve ça un peu bizarre… à la place d'Axel, je voudrais lui arracher les yeux ou lui couper la tête, au mec. Il lui a pas mis la main aux fesses, il l'a enlevé, l'a transformé en palmipède et a buté son père sous ses yeux ! « Break his nose » c'est carrément léger mais bon… Je ne fais jamais que traduire.

(2) ANACHRONISME **HURLANT** ! Désolée… ( Note de ma bêtalectrice, je vous la laisse parce que je me suis fait la même remarque x))


End file.
